Halloween Party at the Denali Clan's
by imatwin247
Summary: The Cullens head up to the Denali clan's place. Do they have a great weekend? Will things go wrong? And most importantly, do things get heated between Bella and Edward. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens go to Alaska to visit the Denali clan on Halloween. Bella goes with them and Tanya starts trouble. To get to her Bella and Edward decide to pull a little PDA. Their display leads them to be a little adventurous behind closed doors. LEMONS! :) **

**BPOV**

So it's Halloween and everyone in town is decorating and getting all excited for candy and costumes.

I was never one for parties, especially ones that consisted of getting dressed in costumes. Unfortunately my perception and likings to parties had to be put on hold this morning. The Cullens are going to Alaska for the weekend to visit their cousins. I was going to miss them but to my surprise they asked me to join them. They said that they are all "vegetarians" so we didn't have to worry about any mishaps. I agreed to go since I'd be able to meet some of their family and be with Edward.

Then Alice had to spring something on me. Edward had a look on his face as if he was preparing for something. He rolled his eyes as Alice was coming over to me. I looked at him confused. Next thing I know Alice is right in front of me.

"Bella?" she asked in excitement. What was she so excited about?

"Yes?"

"About this weekend…" She made a face that looked like she was going to ask or say something that I wasn't going to like.

"What about it? Did they ask if I wouldn't mind staying home? Because I'm human? I mean if so, I guess that is okay. I…." I was rambling really fast and trailing off.

"Bella… Bella… stop. No, that's not it."

"Oh, okay, what is it then?"

"Well…" she looked over to Edward with a smile on her face. "…. Our cousins decided that they are going to have a Halloween party Saturday night since it's Halloween that day."

"Oh." I know where she is going with this.

Edward cut in. "Alice, she doesn't have to get dressed up in anything if she doesn't want to."

Alice pouted.

"No, it's okay Edward. I don't want your family to remember me as the anti-social, too-good-for-costumes cousin." I sighed. "I'll dress up. For Alice. For you. For your family."

Edward turned to me with his hands around my waist. "They will not think that about you."

I looked up into his eyes, "I don't want to take any chances." I paused. "I want to be a part of this family and if that means going to some parties once in a while then it's worth the sacrifice."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. We both turned back to Alice.

"It's settled then. We're leaving right after school on Friday to fly to Alaska."

"Okay. Can I at least go home first and pack clothes from school?"

"Nope." She said while shaking her head. "I'm going to have clothes packed."

"But –"

"Bella, you're not going with your flannel shirts and ripped jeans."

"Alice, she can wear anything she wants. They're not going to judge her because of what she is wearing," Edward said in my defense.

"Edward, I won't pick out anything too drastic. I'll let her wear flat shoes okay? But the clothes are up to me. Maybe a skirt or dress."

I quickly replied, "No Alice. Please. No skirts or dresses. I will just look out of place and bland next to your cousins."

Edward looked at me. I knew he was going to say something. "Bella, you wear anything you want but let me tell you this, you are anything but bland." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled at him. I wasn't going to fight with him, he'll just get aggravated with me. He's too cute.

"Okay it's settled. I will pick out your clothes and everything will be packed when we head to the airport from school. That reminds me, you will have to change at school before we leave for the airport."

There is no point in arguing. "Okay, I guess. I just hope that Charlie will be okay with this."

She cut in. "Don't worry. Esme called him and you're in the clear."

"Oh wow. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her." Alice smiled and skipped away.

Edward and I made our way up to his bedroom.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" he replied while we laid on his bed and he played with my hair.

"Do you really think your family will like me?"

He looked at me. "Of course they'll like you. They know you make me extraordinarily happy and so in turn they're happy."

He then started to kiss my neck. I giggled.

"I love when you do that."

"Well, I love when _you do_ _that_."

"That reminds me, what are we going to be for Halloween? I never thought I'd ever ask that question again."

He laughed. "Well, I think Alice wants to take care of that."

"Of course she does. Do you at least know any hints of what it will be, so that we're prepared?"

"I have no idea. I've been trying to get into her thoughts but she won't let me in."

"I hope it's not something too crazy."

"Yeah. Me too."

It was now Friday morning. I was nervous about meeting their family. And I was also worried about my Halloween outfit.

I had to change in the bathroom before we left. Alice packed me tight dark jeans with black ballerina-looking shoes, and a v-neck navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt. I personally think the shirt shows a little too much cleavage. But then again I really don't have much of that so maybe it's a good thing. I'm not sure. Sometimes I don't know what Alice's motives are when she picks out clothes for me to wear. My hair looked nice for the type of weather it was, which made me happy. Mike caught up to me as I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bella. Wow, you look really nice. Did you get new clothes?"

"Yeah, Alice got them for me."

"Well, I think you look really great in them." I saw him look me up and down.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"So, are you doing anything over the weekend for Halloween?"

"Um, yeah, I'm going to a Halloween party."

"Wow. Really? Mmm." I guess he didn't think I would ever go to a Halloween Party. Neither did I. If it weren't for Edward then I probably wouldn't go.

"Yeah, it's going to be a different scene for me. It's Edward's cousins' party so I'm going with him."

"Oh, really?" He seemed disappointed. Maybe he wanted to hang out?

He continued. "Yeah, I heard the Cullens were going away and I thought you were staying behind. Thought we could go to Eric's party together." How did he know the Cullens were going away? Man, this town has no secrets. Well, there is one secret.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah, that really sucks. We could have had a good time. We could have went as Sandy and Danny from 'Grease.' I could have worn a leather jacket and sprayed my hair black. And you could have worn those tight, hot spandex pants with a short blonde wig. And you can't forget about those red heels. You would have looked way hot."

It was making me a little uncomfortable knowing he was picturing me in it. As I was about to reply Edward was next to me.

"Oh, hey Edward," Mike nervously said.

"Hi Mike."

"Heard you were going away for the weekend. And that Bella is going too."

"Yeah, she is. It's going to be great." I smiled at him. "Speaking of that, Alice is impatiently waiting for us in the car. We need to get to the airport."

I nodded at him. I turned around, "Bye Mike. Have fun at Eric's party." He just nodded and walked away.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize love." He held my hand and kissed me on my head.

"So, do I have to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Do I have to ask what he was thinking?" He had a stern look on his face.

"It was too graphic."

"I figured. But don't worry about Mike, he's harmless."

"No one is harmless in my eyes."

"Oh, yes I know that." I smiled at him. "I mean I know he likes me and all but it still makes me feel uncomfortable when I know he was picturing me in that outfit." His face looked as though he was mad about how Mike had made me feel.

"But I have to say, _you_ would make a 'hot' Danny." I was trying to lighten the mood plus it was the truth. I looked at him and he smiled back. "I hope I'm not making _you _feel uncomfortable." He smirked at me.

"You can think any way you want about me. I only want you to look at me in that way, no one else."

"I feel the same way." At least he knows that I don't mind him picturing me in that way. But it does make me feel better knowing that he finds me attractive at anytime, even when I'm wearing sweatpants. I leaned into him as we walked. We fit together perfectly.

"Edward hurry up!"

"Alice, we're coming."

We hopped into Alice's car. Jasper was in the front seat. Rosalie and Emmett followed behind us. I asked about Esme and Carlisle and Edward said they were meeting us at the terminal.

We were on the plane. It was going to be a short flight but I didn't mind because we of course were in first class and it was comfortable. Edward told me I should take a nap but I was too nervous. I think he could sense it.

"Bella, you don't need to be nervous."

"I know. I just feel like it's as if I'm meeting the parents for the first time."

He smiled. "Don't worry, they'll like you."

"I hope so." I paused. "So, what does their house look like? Is it as big as yours?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. It's big like ours. Maybe bigger."

"Wow, bigger? But…" I kind of laughed to myself.

"What?"

"Well, I don't want to be an inconvenience and I can sleep on the couch or on the floor or something but do they have maybe a guest room that I can sleep in? I wasn't sure if they have any beds."

He chuckled. "Yes, I made sure they had a bed. They have a few guest rooms and one of them is yours."

I smiled. "Well, can we make it _ours_?"

He smiled again, "Of course."

"I'd feel much more comfortable if you were with me."

"Then that's what I'll do." He kissed me slightly. I leaned against him and put his arm across my stomach. I stroked his arm as we waited to land.

When we got off the plane we grabbed our luggage and headed outside. Of course the Cullens had rented a limo for the short ride. I wasn't surprised. I just rolled my eyes at Edward as we got in.

When we pulled up I couldn't believe the size of the house. It was huge.

I leaned over to Edward. "Edward, I forgot to ask you their names." I knew that they always referred them as the Denali Clan but I didn't know their names.

Emmett of course chuckled. I ignored him.

"Don't worry love. I'll introduce you to them and then you'll know who's who."

"Okay. But you'll probably have to tell me a few times. Although I don't know how you will without them hearing us. I'll just use hand gestures." I was rambling again.

They all started laughing. I didn't find my predicament funny but I couldn't help but join in laughing.

As I got out Edward held my hand. He's such a gentleman.

We walked into the house. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe the detailed art and sculptures in the walls.

As soon as we walked in they all greeted us. Edward introduced me to each of them and they were very welcoming. That was a relief.

The family consisted of Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya. Kate, Irina, and Tayna are sisters while Carmen and Eleazar are mates and joined the clan after they met the 3 sisters.

When Edward introduced me to Tayna I couldn't help but notice that she started flirting with him, in front of me no less. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to start anything, plus I knew she could take me down in a second. I was uncomfortable while she was doing it and Edward could tell because I kept shifting my weight and looking down. He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi Tayna." I knew he wasn't going to be rude. It's not in his nature.

She stood rather close to him. He took a small step back and pulled me with him. She looked him up and down and then back up to his eyes.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great, thank you. And yourself?"

"Great. Just fabulous."

"Well I'm glad."

She stared at Edward and didn't even acknowledge me as if I wasn't even there.

"Tayna, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Tayna. She is Kate and Irina's sister."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I was trying to speak without showing my nervousness. It was quite difficult to do. She is stunning. She is so beautiful. Her skin is just as smooth as Edward's. Her hair is gorgeous. It is strawberry-blonde and looks as though she gets it done by professional hair-stylists. Her body is perfect. I couldn't see one flaw. There is no comparison. She wins hands down.

Tayna stood there and looked me up and down. She wasn't even trying to be discrete. She was probably examining me and noticing how unattractive I am compared to her. I felt really uncomfortable. I had my arm around Edward's waist and I gripped his shirt on his one side for him to know how awkward Tayna was making me.

"Tayna, if you would please excuse us."

"Sure. No problem." I could feel her watching us as we walked away.

Edward led us outback in their sunroom. The scenery was beautiful as the land was all opened.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Tayna's behavior."

"It's okay Edward. It seems like she likes you. Not that I can blame her." I let out a slight laugh. I turned my head back to look outside.

"It's not just that…"

"So she does?" I smiled at him and leaned into him more.

"Yes. But also, years ago she showed 'interest' in me but I turned her down."

I turned to look at him. "Turned her down? Mm. But she's so beautiful."

"Bella, the interpretation of beauty varies from person to person."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that yes, most people would find her beautiful, but she doesn't take my breath away whenever I look or think of her as you do. Plus her personality isn't all that warming either."

I teased him, "You technically don't have to breath."

He gave me a look. "You know what I mean Ms. Swan."

"Yes I know what you mean. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you have the same affect on me. But the fact that I do need to breath may qualify your affect on me as unhealthy."

He smiled at me. "Are you saying you no longer wish to look or think of me?"

I put my arms around his neck. "Quite the opposite. I'd like nothing more than to look and think of you. Breathing is over rated. Plus, you know CPR, right?"

"I do." He smiled.

"There, problem solved."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"I just thought that you'd result in bringing up me changing you as a solution."

"That was my first thought but I knew it would put a frown on your face. I guess you can only be annoyed at yourself now."

I giggled as he didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

"Now, can we go to the guest room? I wanted to unpack some of my things, plus everyone here may not sleep but it's 2am and I'm dragging here." I let out a giggle.

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't even realize what time it was."

"It's no problem. Now, would you be so kind to carry me to my room before I suddenly pass out." I gave him a smirk.

He smirked back. "As you wish my lady."

"As you know, this is for precaution reasons only."

He nodded. "Of course, just being cautious."

I put my one hand on his cheek and kissed him as he scooped me up.

He flew by everyone and ran upstairs. He dropped me on the bed and I yelped. He smiled, ran downstairs to get my bag, and then was back in 2 seconds.

I looked through my bag. I sighed.

"What's wrong love?"

I looked at him while rolling my eyes.

"Alice only packed lace lingerie." I held up one of the pairs. His eyes got wide. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"What?"

"You should have seen the look on your face." I paused while staring at all the pairs.

"We are here for 2 nights and she packed like 10 pairs."

"I guess she wasn't sure what you'd prefer."

"Or what _you'd_ prefer." He just smiled but didn't say anything.

"Well, since you will be sleeping here with me, what one do you like most?"

I think he was surprised that I was considering wearing any of them.

"Bella, you can wear something of mine if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. I'll wear one of these. But, if I have to go out of the room I'm putting on one of your shirts. And if someone comes in you better throw the blanket over me." I was serious.

He chuckled. "Deal."

"I mean it Edward, you know Emmett would love to barge in here and catch us off guard to embarrass me."

He nodded because he knows I am right.

"Okay, I'm going to go get changed. Can you give me one of your shirts so that I can wear it on my way back from the bathroom?"

"Bella?"

"What?" He was pointing to the one door. "What?"

"Each bedroom has their own bathroom."

"Wow. Geez. Well, that's convenient. But odd. Since none of you have to use the bathroom." He just chuckled but didn't say anything.

I got changed and was ready to open the door.

"Edward, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it shows a lot of skin and I'm embarrassed."

"Bella Swan you have reason to be embarrassed about your body. But if you want me to close my eyes then I will."

"Please do."

"Okay they're shut." He better have them shut.

I ran out of the bathroom and jumped under the covers.

He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He paused. I started fixing the sheets so I could snuggle down and onto his chest. The he spoke again. "I like that one freckle on your inner thigh. It's bigger than some of the others on your body." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What?" I looked under the covers at my thigh. I turned to look at him and he was looking under the covers.

I smacked his arm. "Edward Cullen. You peaked! And you just did it again."

He let out a light laugh. My hand was throbbing a little bit I paid no attention to it. This was more important.

"I'm sorry love, it's just that your body is magnificent and I couldn't help but look."

I looked at him. I sighed. "It's okay. Plus, I do have freckles elsewhere on my body. Maybe if you're good you'll be able to see them."

"Bella…"

"Calm down. I'm just teasing. Look but no touch, okay?"

"No touch? At all?"

"Okay, fine. You can touch. Just no being fresh… unless you want to. I'm perfectly fine with that." I trailed my fingers from his lower abdomen up to his cheek where I reached for a kiss.

"Lets just leave it to where I can look and touch but I won't be what you call 'fresh'."

"Okay, deal."

I snuggled onto his chest. I traced circles on his stomach as I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard our bedroom door swing open.

I jumped. It was Emmett. I was squinting my eyes, trying to adjust to the light from outside the door since it was pitch black in the bedroom.

He scared me. "What the hell Emmett?"

He yelled, "See Rose, I told you! I told you they weren't doing anything!"

I sighed and laid back down. Not before I saw Edward start to chase Emmett out of the bedroom. I was too tired to care. I went to shut the door before I laid down again. As I was about to shut it Emmett was at the door again.

"Oh my god, Rose, she is wearing that lingerie stuff that Alice got for her!"

Oh my god, I wanted to die. I can't believe this is happening. I slammed the door shut and jumped under the covers. I put the comforter over my head and refused to take it off.

**So a weekend away with the Cullens. How do you think it will go for Bella? What is she being for Halloween? Tanya seems to show some interest toward Edward – how do you think that's gonna go? Will Emmett embarrass her anymore? Many things are going to happen in the next few chapters… have to read to find out. Please leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and forgot where I was. I was confused at first but then I remembered where I was for the weekend. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 9:30am. Not too bad. At least I got some decent sleep. And hey, no nightmares. Unless you count the real one that consisted of that giant pain that came in and embarrassed the hell out of me.

When I woke up Edward wasn't in the room. I got up and ran into the bathroom. The door was probably unlocked and I didn't want anyone, mainly Emmett, to come barging in again. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and then my teeth. I walked out and Emmett was at the door. Doesn't this boy know what privacy is?

"Hey, Edward asked me…" then he stared at me. I didn't know what he was looking at. I looked at myself. "Oh my god Rose, she's still wearing it!" He was laughing so much. I ran over, let out a loud growl at him and slammed it shut. I heard him still laughing.

I got clothes out of my suitcase and stomped into the bathroom. I quickly got changed and washed my face. I felt a little better. Now I just have to face going downstairs without dying of embarrassment.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Emmett."

"Love, it's me, Edward."

I opened the door.

"Edward, your brother is a jackass." I said this while walking past him to put my toiletries back in my bag.

"I know, I'm terribly sorry about that."

I turned to him, "It's not your fault. It's just that unless you plan on locking that door tonight, I'm not wearing anything that reveals any part of my body."

He smiled. "Don't worry, as soon as you're ready for bed tonight I'll lock it."

"Thank you." I leaned in and kissed him. But this time the kiss was a little more intense. We do this at times when we are alone and none of his family members are around. Edward knows I'm not big on PDA. I get embarrassed.

We were really getting into the kiss. I was trying to hold back but I had a hard time doing so. And then of course _it _happened…

Emmett swung open our door and took a picture of us kissing.

"Damn it Rose, she got changed already! I was going to blow it up and hang it on Edward's bedroom wall." He seemed disappointed at first but then his mood changed instantly. "But they were making out! It's better than nothing!" He ran off.

I just put my hand over my face and sighed. Does the torturing ever end?

"Great, Edward, now I have to go downstairs and face your family. My face is going to be beat red."

"Don't worry about them. I know you will be embarrassed regardless of what I say but I'm just letting you know that if anyone thinks bad thoughts about you I'll beat them up for you."

"That's very kind of you but you don't have to do that. Besides, I'm sure Tanya will have something to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she obviously likes you. And she'll probably comment that I'm a whore or something because I was dressed in the lingerie. And then she'll start thinking that I don't satisfy you and how she could fulfill your every need."

He stopped me by putting his finger on my lips. "Bella, I'm not going to say that Tanya won't think that because she probably will, but let me tell you, you satisfy me in every way just by existing. I am the one that wants to wait not you, so don't worry about that part. And you are anything but a 'whore,' as you put it, so please, relax and come downstairs with me."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

I took his hand and we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was scattered downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were in the 'game room' playing Wii. Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya were looking through magazines in the one sitting room. And everyone else was in the living room talking and laughing. It seemed like it was going to be a nice day.

I waited in the family room. I'll be right back. I'm going to go ask Carmen something.

I stood there waiting awkwardly. Then I saw Tanya coming over. Oh geez, here we go.

"Oh, hi Tanya." I acted as though I was surprised to see her.

"Hi Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Um, fine thank you. It's very generous for you all to let me stay in one of the guest rooms. I'm sure it's not often you have someone who is sleeping in the house." I tried to joke a little, to lighten the mood.

She just looked at me. "Yeah, I think you're the first."

"Oh, really. That's nice, I guess." I wasn't' sure how to respond to that.

"So, are you doing anything today?" I was trying to act interested in what she was doing for the day.

"Well, it is Halloween so we'll be decorating and putting together costumes to wear. We are also inviting a few other friends of ours. But don't worry, they're 'vegetarians' too."

"Oh right, I forgot that it was Halloween. That's great about inviting some friends. But if they weren't vegetarians I could leave. This is your home and I wouldn't want my presence to be a hassle."

"That's very sweet of you Bella. But that won't be necessary. Edward wouldn't be very happy with us and they are vegetarians so no need to worry. Plus according to Edward, you're practically family now, so I wouldn't dream of not including you in family events."

I just nodded. "Thank you."

Alice yelled over, "Tanya, we need your opinion on something, can you come here?" I looked up and Alice winked at me. She was saving me. I smiled at her and she took that as a thank you.

As soon as Tanya was gone Edward was at my side.

"I'm sorry about that love, I was distracted. What were you and Tanya discussing?"

"You didn't hear?" I smirked at him.

"Like I said, distracted."

"Right. No, she just letting me know that they're inviting friends. And I let her know that if they needed me to leave I would. She said that wouldn't be necessary because they're also vegetarians."

He took his eyes off of me and looked up at Tanya. She was smiling over at us and then she looked back at the magazine and continued to talk to Alice.

"Edward, please, let it go. She said that I didn't have to leave so there are no problems. Okay? They're going to be decorating all day. I'm sure I wouldn't be much help so how about me and you do something together today?"

He was still looking over at Tanya. I grabbed his chin and pulled him toward me. "Edward, let it go please. I don't want to be the cause of problems. I'm not officially part of the family yet so I don't need to be labeled the problem causer just yet."

That caught his attention.

"I like the sound of that."

"What? Me being a problem causer?" I laughed.

"No. You're talking about in the future being officially part of my family."

"Well, I will, won't I?" I put my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Oh yes, most definitely." We both smiled at each other and I leaned in for a kiss.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea of how we can get back at Tanya. I think it will benefit us too."

He looked at me in confusion yet with curiosity.

I texted it in my phone and then just pushed delete after he read it. I didn't want her to hear me. He smiled and I couldn't help but giggle.

We went over and sat on the couch.

We were whispering to each other about nonsense. Then while he was whispering he started nibbling on my ear. I was giggling and that caught Tanya's attention.

I turned my head some to face him and he started to move down my neck. I let out a gasp and closed my eyes. It felt so good but knowing it was getting her mad made it even better.

He brought his lips back up to come into contact with mine. It started out light and innocent but then it got more intense. Finally he let me slip my tongue in his mouth. I let out a moan. He put his hand behind my neck and I put my hands through his hair. We did this for a few minutes and then someone cleared their throat. We stopped and I wiped my lips. I turned and it was Tanya. She was standing over us.

"Bella, Esme made you some brunch. She wants you to come and eat it before it gets cold." She then walked away with a disgusted look on her face.

I turned around and looked at Edward.

"So?"

He played with my hair. "Well, first of all, that was amazing. Second, she was cursing in her head. Mainly about you but only because she wishes your lips were hers."

"Exactly. She wishes." Then I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. We had one more passionate kiss before I let go. "I don't want to keep Esme waiting. Plus I'm getting hungry." He smiled, stood up, and took my hand to lead me to the kitchen.

Esme cooked me scramble eggs and toast.

"Honey, do you want jelly or butter?" Esme asked.

"Jelly please." I answered without taking my eyes off of Edward, who sat across from me at the kitchen table.

"Would you like grape or strawberry?"

I was sipping my milk and staring into Edward's eyes. "Grape," Edward answered for me. He didn't take his eyes off me while he answered either. I smiled as he spoke.

Esme looked over since Edward answered. She saw us and I could see out of the corner of my eye that she just shook her head while smiling.

She put the grape jelly in front of me and I began to spread it on my toast. "Thank you for the brunch Esme." She turned and smiled. I took a bite and saw that Carmen and Eleazar came into the kitchen. I wiped my mouth to speak to them.

"Carmen, Eleazar, I wanted to thank you for having me here in your home. It's beautiful."

"Thank you Bella."

"Also, thank you for going food shopping on my behalf. It really wasn't necessary. I could have gone to the local market to get something for myself."

The laughed a little to themselves. "Nonsense. You are family and we take care of family."

I couldn't help but blush and smile. "Thank you." Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

I was done breakfast shortly after I was done speaking to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Wow. I ate that in like 5 minutes. I guess I was hungry." I laughed to myself.

"I would think so. You hadn't eaten since the plane ride yesterday."

"True."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go wash up. I have some jelly on my hands."

"Okay love. I'm going to see what my brothers are up to."

I nodded and headed upstairs.

When I got to the bathroom I started to wet a hand towel to wipe my mouth and hands. I then grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth. I looked in the mirror and saw Tanya at the bathroom doorway.

"Oh! Tanya, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry Bella."

"Can I help you with something?"

She shook her head and walked toward me. "Um, no. Just seeing how you're making out here."

"Oh, well, I'm doing just fine, thanks. Everyone has been really nice and generous."

"So you and Edward…. You guys are pretty serious, huh?"

"Yeah, I would say so."

"How serious?" She seemed stern. Like she was demanding answers.

"Pretty serious. I mean, when a guy tells his girlfriend that he is a vampire and then takes you to his family's house which is filled with vampires, I think that is where it is can be considered 'serious'."

"Have you… you know?"

"Tanya I think that is a little personal. That is between Edward and me." I started to walk past her, out of the bathroom.

"I'm just saying, if I was with Edward I'd want to let everyone know how far we've gone."

"Well Edward and I like our privacy. We don't like to draw attention."

"You sure didn't mind while making out downstairs."

"Oh right, that. Sorry, sometimes we get caught up with each other and forget where we are." I couldn't help but have a slight smile on my face. She probably didn't enjoy that.

She walked closer to me, only inches away from my face. I was somewhat against the wall. "Let me just say… you may think that you're serious with Edward but I can give him something you can't – what every man wants. A guy can only hold out for so long. They grow tired and move on."

I was shaking my head… "Edward's not –" I was cut off.

Tanya looked over at the bedroom doorway.

"Tanya what the hell are you doing?" Edward looked mad. I was relieved.

She backed off of me. I brushed my hair out of my face and felt my heart beating through my chest. I told myself I wouldn't let her get to me and here I am, worked up over something she said.

"What? Bella and I were just talking. You know, getting to know each other." She looked back at me, then to Edward, and finally walked out the door.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to let her get to me. Edward said she might try to pull something and for me to just ignore her.

Edward rushed over to me.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"What did she want? I couldn't hear downstairs. Emmett's thoughts were screaming while playing the video game and I couldn't make out other anyone's thoughts or conversations."

"Nothing. She was just trying to scare me."

"How so?" He took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear.

"Just telling me she can give you more than I can and that you'll grow tired of waiting... about, you know."

"What?..." I think it clicked after a few seconds. "Bella, there is nothing she could give me that would outweigh being with you. Nothing." He had to emphasis the 'nothing' to make himself clear.

I smiled at him. I love him so much.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

I smiled. "Don't start Mr. Cullen."

"Yes ma'am." I turned at gave him a death stare. He put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I mean 'yes miss'."

"Better." I couldn't help but slowly pull his shirt to me and kiss him.

I went over to my suitcase. "Edward, why do I have a bathing suit in my suitcase?"

He was lying on the bed. "Bathing suit? Oh, right." He laughed to himself.

"What?"

"They have a hot tub here. Alice probably thought we'd want to use it. It's okay, we don't have to."

I pondered for a minute. I could use some hot soothing water. Plus I don't think Tanya would enjoy that too much. I turned around, "No, you know what. I'd really like to. The hot water would really feel good on my muscles plus a nice massage from a certain someone would be really nice."

He smiled. "Alright then, get changed and we'll head down when you're ready."

I headed into the bathroom. I am so glad I shaved before we came here. I can do my armpits real fast but at least I don't need to do anywhere else. I looked at the bathing suit. It was a bikini. It was navy blue, of course. The bottoms had strings on the sides that tied together. And then the top was a halter-top and it made my boobs look great. That's a relief considering I barely have any boobs. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I took a few glances of myself in the mirror and then stepped out of the bathroom.

Edward was already in his bathing suit bottoms and a t-shirt.

"So?"

He turned around to face me. His mouth dropped.

"Is it that bad? I'll go change. We don't have to go in." I started to walk in the bathroom when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, you look amazing. You are so beautiful." I blushed and looked down.

"You realize this is the most of your skin I've ever seen? And I have to say, it is memorizing."

"Okay, okay, don't drool all over yourself."

He smiled and grabbed 2 towels.

"Wait, Edward. Can I wear one of your shirts until we get to the hot tub and then I'll take it off?"

"Of course. Here, wear this one."

I put it on and we headed downstairs.

I saw Tanya stare as we walked past her. Edward whispered, "Ignore her."

It was freezing outside. "Edward, make sure you put the water on extra hot so when you get it in it doesn't get too cold."

"Right. Good thinking."

I took off the shirt and I heard him gasp. I saw him looking at me and his mouth was hanging open. I walked next to him to get in and right before I did I looked at him and lifted up his chin to close his mouth. He finally snapped out of it and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He was oblivious.

"Nothing." I laughed to myself a little more.

I carefully stepped in. It was really hot. "Ah, the heat feels so good. Are you coming in or just going to stand there?"

He smiled and got in. He sat next to me. I sat there for a minute with my head leaned against the back. I felt too distant from Edward even though he was only a foot away. I leaned up and moved over to where I sat between his legs. I leaned back and my whole back was leaning against his chest. I heard him gasp and I giggled to myself.

"Are you going to be okay Edward?"

I heard him swallow hard. "If not I can move over to the other seat." I started to get up to move across from him when he grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him. I once again, giggled.

I couldn't help but smile. "You know, I like that."

"Like what?," he asked.

"Your hands… on my body. It feels so good." I took his arms and put them around me, across my stomach. I leaned my head back and it rested on his shoulder.

"Edward, you feel amazing."

"Aren't I cold?"

"The heat of the water is making up for it. But even if you were cold I wouldn't move. I'm loving this position too much."

"So am I." He started to suck on my ear and kiss my neck. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Mmm. That feels nice."

"Just nice?" He teased.

"Someone's feeling a little cocky." I smiled.

"I'm just trying to satisfy my lady."

"Well, you're succeeding." I opened my eyes to look at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I twisted my body around so I would have better access to his lips. I heard him whimper. I pulled back.

"What?"

"I can't feel your body with you turned around like that."

I gave him a smirk. "So you miss my body, do you?"

"Very much so."

"Well then…" I started shifting my body around. He gave me a weird look because I wasn't moving to where I was before, I was now facing him.

"What are…?"

"Shh…"

I was now facing him. I put my knees on both sides of him. I was now straddling him. I was at a good level since where my knees were they dipped into the pocket of the hot tub. With me standing up on my knees I was at eye level with him. I leaned down some to sit on him. Conveniently it was on his erection.

He had a mixture of lust and love in his eyes, as did I. I took his arms and wrapped them around my lower back. We started kissing lightly, just massaging each other's lips. Then I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and he did the same for me. I pushed myself into him more while running my hands through his hair. He let out a moan. My breasts were now pressed against his chest. I took his hands and moved them down to my ass. Making him push my lower half into him. He didn't object which I was highly surprised about. I let out another moan, as did he. My whole body head to toe was pressed against him. I could feel his erection on my inner thigh. I love it. I was running my one hand down his abdomen and it was right at his bathing suit waistband. I pulled the string to loosen the grip it had on him. I was ready to slide my hand underneath when I heard someone clear their throat. We both stopped. Our foreheads leaning against each other as we were trying to catch our breath.

**So Tanya is starting problems with Bella. She has a tactic to use on Tanya – jealously. Jealously is pretty strong, lets see if it's in Bella's favor. Edward and Bella decide to share some alone time in the hot tub but of course are interrupted. Who is interrupting Edward and Bella's special moment? Read and find out. Please leave reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll find out everyone's costumes and if Edward likes Bella's. **

**Who is barging in on Edward and Bella's alone time in the hot tub?**

**Tanya once again harasses Bella. **

**Read to find out the details. **

I turned to look. Of course. It was Tanya.

"What is it Tanya?"

"Alice wants to see you guys to talk about your costumes for tonight." She kept looking at me, giving me evil glares.

This time it was Edward who cleared his throat. He knew what she was thinking and didn't like it. She darted her eyes to him.

'Tell Alice we'll be in after we dry off."

She turned and walked away.

He turned to me. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too. It was just getting good."

He chuckled, "Yes. Yes it was."

He kissed me and then helped me out. He gave me a towel and we dried off. I put on his shirt and we headed into the house.

"Alice, we're going to go get changed and then we'll be down."

"Don't worry, I'll come up."

We both headed upstairs.

"Edward, can I wear something of yours. I want to be comfortable before I get a shower and Alice plays Barbie with me."

He laughed, "Of course, here…" He handed me his boxers and shirt.

"Thanks." I got changed in the bathroom. I threw my hair in a messy bun. There was no point in trying to brush it. It was frizzy and slightly wet from the mist of the hot tub. I was going to have to get a shower anyways.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Edward said exactly what I thought he would… "You look so sexy. Even sexier since you're wearing my clothes."

I smiled. "I knew you were going to say that." I jumped on the bed and kissed him. We started to really kiss again. He put his hand around my waist to flip me over to where he was on top of me. I had my hands around his waist, stroking his back. He had his hand on my thigh, rubbing up and down my leg. It was starting to get heated.

Then Alice barged in.

"Okay, enough of that. Bella, lets go, I need to talk to you about your outfit." She stopped talking and looked at me. "Oh my god, what are you wearing?"

I started to get off the bed. "What? They're Edward's clothes."

"They're hideous."

"Well Edward thinks I look sexy." I turned and winked at him.

"Oh please, Edward is bias. He thinks you look sexy in anything."

"I know. That's one of the many things I love about him."

I turned and smiled at him.

"Okay, enough. Edward, you need to get out."

He got up, kissed my hand, and then left. I miss him already. Am I pathetic or what?

I turned to Alice.

"Okay, Alice, what am I wearing tonight for my costume? Please, nothing too extravagant."

"It's not. Basic colors and it's not even flashy. No bright pink clothing or glitter or anything like that. Okay?"

"Really? Yeah. That sounds good." I was surprised. "So what is it?"

She turned around and smiled. She lifted it up to show me. I just looked at her and gave her a "No way" glare.

"Don't worry, I've already seen it and Tanya gets jealous."

I laughed. "Really? It's hard to think that someone as beautiful as her would be jealous of me. But regardless, if that's the case then I'm in." She was so happy.

"Wait. What is Edward being?"

"He's going as James Dean."

"Oh wow. He's going to look fantastic." I started to daze off picturing him in the clothes.

"Bella? Hello? Snap out of it!"

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Okay, go put this on and I'll wait out here."

"Okay." So I went into the bathroom. I couldn't believe how revealing this is. I mean it's not too bad, I guess I'm just use to long sleeves and jeans.

First was the short navy skirt with the plaid print. It had some ruffles in it so if I spun it would glide in the wind a little bit. Then there was the light blue button down blouse. But according to Alice, I have to tie it in a knot in the front so it shows my some of my stomach. Then she said after I get a shower I have to dry my hair and she will put it in braids so one lays on each of my shoulders. I was going to have to put on lip gloss, light brown eyes-shadow, and mascara. I also had to wear navy blue high socks and navy shoes. I basically looked like Britney Spears in that "Hit Me Baby One More Time" music video. I mean I know guys find this stuff hot but my concern is if Edward will.

Alice was so excited when I came out. She told me that I needed to feel more confident. That I need to, so to say, "strut my stuff," so when I walk by Tanya she'll be jealous. I find that hard to believe but I'll try.

I got a shower and prepared for the inevitable. She took my hair and braded it. She put a few thin strands of fake blue hair that started from my top hair line and went down, intertwining in my braids. It did make it stand out some. My bangs that I usually push to the side she decided to spread out so it was almost covering my forehead, but not completely. After I put on the entire outfit and the make up, I didn't look half bad. My legs didn't look too bad in the skirt either. It was kind of short though. Alice said that I had to leave it. If I did look bad I know Alice would tell me and make me change. Although it would be mean for her to tell me I look bad, I'd rather her tell me the truth then I go out there looking like a fool. And she knows that.

"Alice, do you think I look okay?"

She looked me up and down. "Yes, you look great Bella." I just smiled at her.

"Do you think…" She cut me off.

"Yes, Edward will like it." She fixed the back of my skirt and then looked at me.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're Welcome."

"So Alice, what are you and Jasper going as?"

"Jasper was feeling a little home sick so he's going as a Civil War soldier."

"Wow, really. That's a great idea. I'm sure he'll feel comfortable." She just smiled, happy that he'll enjoy the night.

"And you?"

"Well me, I'm going as one of those flapper girls from the 1920s. I'll wear the skimpy clothes with the stockings and those pretty hats. I'm super excited."

"That's a really good idea Alice. I can picture it. You'll look great, I'm sure. What about Rose and Emmett?"

"Well Emmett is going as the Incredible Hulk and Rose is going as Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh wow. Good choices. Rose is going to look stunning. How is Emmett going to look like the Hulk? He's not going to paint himself green is he?" I started laughing to myself. That'd be crazy. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"Really? Wow. Dedication." She just let out a laugh and nodded. "What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"Well Esme is going as a cowgirl and Carlisle is going as a police officer. He has a friend at the hospital that let him borrow his spare uniform."

"Oh wow. Esme will make a beautiful cowgirl. I can see Carlisle as a cop. Sure he has the built and strength as a cop but he's too gentle and kind to be violent with others." We both started laughing.

"Carmen and Eleazar are going as two lovers in the Renaissance era. Kate, Irina, and Tanya are going as those 3 Sanderson sisters from the movie 'Hocus Pocus'."

"Oh, wow. That's a good idea. The 3 witches. Creative."

"Well it's 7:30pm. I have to get ready. The party starts at 8pm so make sure you're down stairs by then. Okay?"

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll come down. Can you come by and get me first? So we can walk down together. If you are standing next to me then all the attention will go to you. I'd like that better."

She just rolled her eyes at me. "If that's what you'd like then yes, I will." She skipped off. I shut the door and went to look at myself in the mirror again. I hope I don't look silly. I feel kind of silly. Edward will tell me I'm crazy for thinking of that.

I was fidgeting for the half hour. It went by so slowly. Finally I heard a knock and it was Alice. I opened the door and she came in.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Wow! Alice! You look amazing!"

She did a twirl. I could tell she agreed. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Jasper will enjoy the view." She smiled and put her hand on my back to push me out into the hallway.

"Let's go." Alice didn't want me to delay this any longer. I had a dreadful expression on my face.

"Listen Bella, you are going to have to act sexy and put a confident face on. Act like you're the hottest one down there. Act like every boy in school wants you. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

As we started to walk down the stairs I noticed all the decorations. It was amazing. The lights were off except certain ones that were green and purple. I guess I could describe them as the typical Halloween-colored lights. Not that I really know what that really means. Oh well. There were black and orange balloons on the ground and in the air. There were all different streamers that were black and orange. They also had scattered pumpkins around the house that were carved and had candles in them. Human food was on one of the long tables in the living room. I'm gathering it is for me. I wasn't going to argue though, that's the last thing Edward wants. They had good music on too. Right now it was that song "Monster Mash." It fit the scene.

As we were going down the stairs Alice whispered to me.

"He's coming, strut it."

"Shut up Alice. I don't even know what that means."

"Just do it!" 

I nudged her, telling her basically to be quiet.

Then I saw him. He had his hair twirled like James Dean. Edward's hair is bronze so he didn't look out of place. He had a black fitted t-shirt and a red jacket on. He had on dark blue jeans that are folded at the bottom. He also had white socks on that showed at the bottom of his pants and then finished with black shoes. I'm sure Alice can take credit for the clothing. She probably picked out every costume in the room.

Edward was talking to Emmett but stopped and turned when he saw me. His mouth dropped as he looked me up and down. I may have been uncomfortable when Mike did that but I was nothing but flattered when Edward did it. I felt myself blushing. Great. Me and my damn blushing. I'm sure Emmett will have something to say.

I walked up to him. He was about to speak when Emmett had to jump in.

"Damn Bella. You're smokin'. Every man's fantasy. Hot-ass school girl." He kept shaking his head while looking at me in disbelief. Then Rosalie walked by and slapped the back of his head. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Emmett, stop. Please," I asked him.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, you look hot."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. So thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back. I have to go apologize to Rosie. I'm sure she's not too happy I just told my brother's girlfriend she looks hot." She'll get over it.

Edward turned to me and whispered, "Ms. Swan, you look amazing." I once again blushed.

"Thank you." We smiled at each other. "You'll have to let Alice know that her pick was fitting."

"I most certainly will."

"I was just worried if it was too revealing. Do you think?"

"Mmm... lets just say I'm glad every man in here is taken. If not, then I'd be worried. Who knows how many men would be hitting on you. I'd have to set up a barrier."

I giggled. "You're ridiculous." He smiled at me.

We looked at each other and then I got on my tippy-toes and kissed him. He lifted me up some so he didn't have to bend down.

I stopped him. "Edward."

"What?"

I blushed. "You're pulling up the back of my skirt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He put me down.

He started to fix the back of my skirt for me and his hand brushed against my ass. He looked at me not knowing what to say. He probably was wondering if I noticed. Of course I did.

"Mr. Cullen you're getting fresh. I thought that was against the rules."

He smiled back at me. "Can we forget the rules tonight?"

"Really? _All_ the rules?"

"Bella…"

"I know, I know. But you did say we could touch. Is that still okay? Just not too much touching, right?"

"Yes. That seems reasonable."

"It better be because I wasn't going to promise to any major touching restrictions."

"You're a handful."

"I'm sure in that mind of yours you're no better."

"That may be so but at least I control myself."

"I have no reason to keep my control. I love you and want to give you every part of me. If that requires to lose some control then so be it."

He just smiled at me. He didn't know what to say.

I looked over at the refreshment table. "Edward, did they buy this food just for me?"

"They wanted to make you feel comfortable."

I started to object but then I just let it go.

"What, no argument?"

I looked at him. "Do you want me to eat or not?"

"Yes. Of course."

I smiled at him. I took a plate and put some pretzels, chips, and cookies on it.

"Wow this is healthy."

"Bella, it's a party, enjoy yourself."

"Okay. But I'm not eating too much. There may be certain activities going on later that I don't want to be too full to not be able to participate in them."

"Well, you may need energy for those activities so I think eating is appropriate."

"Mm... I guess I should then." I ate some of each thing I put on my plate.

We sat down on the couch. It sunk in a little so that I was leaning on Edward. I didn't mind and I don't think he did either.

I fixed my skirt some and crossed my legs. I didn't want to give anyone a peep show tonight. Well, no one except Edward.

I felt like I was showing too much on my one thigh. I took Edward's hand that was around my waist and moved it down to put on my outer thigh. He jolted and looked at me.

"Sorry, I just feel like if I move someone will see up my skirt. This way you're blocking their view."

He smiled and didn't budge. I like the way his hands felt on my skin. It was amazing.

We sat there for a few minutes. I leaned on chest with my head under his chin. Then Tanya walked by and stood in front of us.

"Oh hi Tanya," I said.

"Hello Bella. Nice costume."

"Oh. Thanks. Alice picked it out for me."

"Yeah. She likes to play dress up."

"Oh yeah. I know. She does it to me all the time at home." Me and Edward both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you enjoy the party." Before I could reply she walked away. Geez.

"Geez. What was her deal?"

"She is just jealous that you're sitting so close to me. And she didn't miss the fact that my hand is on your thigh."

I looked down and blushed. I put my head against his chest so he couldn't see my face.

He chuckled. "You should be glad. I get to touch you all I want and you have other girls jealous of that fact."

I looked at him. "Yeah, I guess I should be glad. And you should too. Especially about the fact that you can touch me all you want. Any time and any where. With my body, there are no restrictions. You keep that in mind."

He rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Edward. I'm going to go get a soda from the refrigerator."

"Okay love." He got up to help me off the couch.

"Thanks. That's the last thing I need – to fall flat on my face in front of your cousins. Your family gets enough of that at home." I'm sure he enjoyed that. Me referring his house as "home." Come to think of it, I rather enjoyed it too.

I walked over to the refrigerator. I hope they have Diet Coke. I'm craving it.

I opened the fridge. I grabbed the Coke from the bottom shelf and when I closed it Tanya was there. I jumped back. She startled me.

I put my hand over my chest. "Whoa. Tanya, you scared me."

"Oh sorry about that." Her tone sounded as though she wasn't sorry. Whatever. I didn't care. I wasn't worried too much about earning her approval.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh nothing. Wasn't sure if you needed help finding anything." She kept looking me up and down. I wish she'd stop doing that.

"Nope. I got it." I held up the Coke to show her.

"Okay then. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

I headed back over to Edward and sat next to him.

"Everything go okay love?"

"Sure."

"You don't sound 'sure'."

I looked at him. "You know me too well." He just smiled. "It's nothing. Tanya came over to the fridge while I was getting a drink. She didn't really say anything but she wouldn't stop looking me up and down. It was creepy. But oh well. I'm more interested in the way _you_ look me up and down."

He smiled and shook his head. "You are too much, you know that."

"So I've been told."

Emmett ran over. "Heads up. Alice saw Tanya put alcohol in your drink that she'll offer you after she 'accidently' spills your current soda all over your blouse. No one is allowed to mess with my little sister except for me." He winked at me. "Here she comes. Play it cool."

He walked past Tanya, "Hey Tanya, what's up?" and then continued walking. Yeah, he was playing it 'cool' alright.

"Bella, can you come over here with me, I have to show you something."

"Sure." Edward helped me up. I gave him a look and then headed into the next room with Tanya.

We walked and I could no longer see Edward.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought maybe you'd want a break from Edward."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I know from experience that he can be somewhat clingy. He'll want to be on you all the time. It was like that for us."

"I don't mind if he wants to be all over me all the time. I rather like it. And I didn't know you guys were together before." I knew they weren't. I just was interested in where she was going with this.

"Oh yeah, years ago. Way before your time. We were really serious."

"Oh wow. I'll have to ask him about it."

She quickly snapped. "Oh, no. He probably won't want to talk about it. He'll probably even deny it. The boy doesn't take rejection well."

"Wow. I can't believe you would break up with him. He's so kind, giving, and of course, handsome."

"Yeah, that he is. I mean I can tell he still has feelings for me but he's with you so…"

"You really think he still has feelings for you?" She is so full of it. I can't believe she actually thinks I'm buying this.

"Oh yeah, don't you see it?"

"No. I don't. I'll have to pay more attention. Thanks for letting me know. I'll have to rethink things."

"Yeah, you should do that."

I nodded and narrowed my eyebrows as though I was really concentrating about it. Maybe I'm getting better with my acting or she's just oblivious. Maybe a little of both.

"Oh Bella, you have something on your shirt." I looked down.

She went to brush it and purposely hit my soda. I quickly moved and it spilled on her instead. I honestly didn't mean to do that. Although it did work out well for me.

I looked at her with my mouth wide opened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tanya."

"It's fine. I'll just go change."

"Let me help you." I went to wipe off some that was on her cloak.

"No. Don't touch me. I'm fine." Then she walked away.

I turned around to walk toward Edward. He was standing by the couch impatiently.

I was a few feet away from him. "Did you hear that Edward?"

"Only the end when she tried spilling the soda on you. I can't believe you spilled it on her instead!"

"Edward honestly, I just wanted to dodge it. I had no idea that it would get on her."

We both started laughing.

"How come you couldn't hear the rest of the conversation?"

"I was distracted with something else." He tilted his head toward Eleazar and Carmen. "They were speaking to me and I didn't want to be rude and seem distant. I just nodded in understanding.

He sat down again and I sat next to him. Putting his hand where it was before and we both smiled at each other.

"So, what did she say to you?"

"From the beginning?"

"Yes please."

**Let's see what happens next! Do Bella and Edward get a little frisky or do they later in the chapters? Or both? There's a game that will be played but is it Emmett that starts it? Read and find out! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Major Lemon!**

**Bella decides to try their jealousy tactic again. Does it backfire or benefit Bella? **

"Well, first, there was nothing she had to 'show' me. She said that she thought I'd want some time away from you, which is ridiculous." I looked at him and smirked. "Then guess what else she said."

"What?"

"You have to guess." I looked away from him.

"Bella, you're killing me here."

"Fine." I turned a little to look at him. I noticed he refused to take his hand off my thigh. I had no objections. "She said that you two use to date and you were pretty serious. But you were too clingy and she broke up with you. And you know what the best part is?"

He looked mad that she would lie to me about that. "What?"

I paused. I wanted to tease him.

"Please, Bella!"

I laughed. "Well, she said that you clearly still have feelings for her and that I should really think about our relationship because since you are still in love with her that our love may not be real." I looked at him, hoping he would laugh with me but I knew he wouldn't.

He looked furious as if he wanted to hurt someone.

I put my hand on his cheek to sooth his anger. "Shh… Edward." He finally brought his eyes to mine. "Edward, I don't believe one single word of it. So don't worry. I know our love is real and she's just trying to make me question our love for each other." I paused. "I mean come on Edward, if you had been actually in love with her before I'm sure you both would have… you know. I mean she's so beautiful and you wouldn't have to worry about self-control. Any guy wouldn't have to think twice about it."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. Let's not think about it. That's what she wants. All I care about is me and you. And I have to say, even with her attitude and your brother being so intrusive, I'm actually having a good time. It's nice to get away and it's been rather different. I like it. I think I could get use to this type of family life."

He had a smile that took up almost his whole face.

"I knew that would make you happy. And I meant every word of it." He continued to look at me. "Edward, this love is for real. First of all, a normal human girl would have headed for the hills the moment a guy told her he was a vampire. Then almost being eaten by vampires would have scared them into the psych ward. And thirdly, with a brother like yours, a normal girl would have killed either him or herself by now. So yes, Edward, I love you and I don't care about any problems we come across, I'm in this for the long hall. Are you in?"

"I'm most certainly in."

"Good. That's settled. Now, on to more important and enjoyable matters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought it'd be smart to continue our previous tactic. It was beneficial in many ways. It felt great and it got her mad. What do you say?"

"I rather enjoyed our plan from before."

"Okay. So, when she comes down, we have to go crazy. Do you want to do it here or move to a more secluded location?"

"Um. Lets go over to the other living room. It's by the stairs and no one is in that room. The couch is in viewing distance from where Tanya will be coming down at."

"Okay. Sounds good. Lets go."

He got off the couch and then led me over to the other room.

We both sat down and looked at each other. I scooted closer to him, inches away from his face. We both smiled and started to kiss.

He leaned back on the couch and I pushed myself forward against him. I knelt to lift myself up. He started to lean further back to where his neck was lying against the arm of the couch. My whole body was almost against him. He scooted up some to get a better angel. I put my one knee on his left side to wear it was caught between his outer thigh and the back of the couch. My other leg was also on the opposite side of him. I pushed it against his leg so it wouldn't fall off. At this point I was straddling his waist.

He put his hands on my lower back. He knew I was okay with him putting his hands anywhere he wanted. I told him that earlier (haha). He let go of his hands and put them to his sides. I was going to put his hands back but then he put them behind my knees and then raised them to the back of my thighs and then right below the bottom hem of my skirt. He slid a little higher to where his hands were underneath my skirt. I gasped into his mouth but then recovered and kissed him more. Our tongues were going at it so much I'm surprised they didn't get tangled. His hands were now under my skirt and on top my panties. He kept massaging and rubbing my ass. It felt amazing.

I took my hands that were wrapped in his hair and moved them down to his stomach. I lifted his shirt up slightly so I could put my hands under it. His abs felt wonderful. He moaned. I loved that I was making him moan. We were both breathing heavy. I moved my one hand back and put it on Edward's hand under my skirt. I slide it further up to where it was now under my panties. Now he was touching my skin and I moaned. I then moved his hand further to where his fingers were grazing my sex. I bit his lip to hold back a loud moan. He then did the unthinkable. He slid two fingers in. I once again gasped into his mouth. His other hand was on the outside of my skirt to make sure it didn't flip up. I let go of his lips and put my head on his shoulder. I started to rock my hips forward and back, riding his fingers. I was panting. He told me to try and be quiet. I just nodded but couldn't stop moving. It felt amazing. I did this for a few more incredible seconds.

Then Edward pulled out and guided me next to him to where I was back on the couch and leaning against him.

"What's wrong?" I was confused and horny as ever.

"Tanya is coming."

"What?" I let out a growl and he chuckled. This was not funny.

"Oh Bella, there you are. I thought we could talk more and get to know each other a little better."

"Oh that'd be great but I'm not feeling to well. Maybe I drank the soda too fast. I'm going to lay down upstairs for a half hour or so. Edward would you mind walking me up to the bedroom?"

"Of course not."

"Excuse us." Tanya moved to the side to let us pass.

As soon as we got in the bedroom I shut the door and locked it.

He turned, "Bella, is your stomach bothering you?"

"No." He looked at me confused.

I couldn't help myself. I ran and jumped into his arms. He fell back onto the bed and all he said was "Oh. I see." He smiled. "Your acting is getting better."

"Well, that's good. It's about time." He chuckled and then we started kissing.

His lips are amazing. I can't believe I get to kiss him everyday and he is all mine… forever. I giggled to myself.

"And what is so funny may I ask?"

He flipped me over and began to kiss my neck.

"I was just thinking…"

"About?" He never stopped kissing my neck.

"About how I get to do this with you everyday for the rest of my life. And that you're all mine."

He lifted his head to look at me. "Yes, I am all yours and only yours. As you are mine and only mine."

"Damn skippy."

He laughed and continued to do wonders to my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan.

He took off his shirt.

"Edward, do you want me to take my off my shirt too?"

"Only if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like. But I'm going to take it off. I don't want you to rip it off. That will not go well with Alice and I won't have anything to wear when we go back down."

He chucked. "Well, can I take it off if I promise not to rip it or pop any buttons off?"

"Okay. Deal."

He started undoing my blouse.

"Wait, Edward."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Trust me; I will be anything but disappointed. Your body is incredible."

I smiled and he continued.

As he was undoing my shirt he started kissing me all on my chest. I still had my bra on but that didn't stop him.

He took the blouse off and tossed it on the floor. "Do you want me to take off the skirt?"

"No, I like it on you."

I started taking off my bra. He put his hand on my wrist. "Please, allow me."

I smiled and he undid the clasps. Fast too. "Wow, impressive." He didn't say anything.

I took off my bra and he stared at my chest. "You're beautiful." I blushed and laid back with my head on the pillow.

He started kissing my chest again. He kissed my actual breasts and then did the unthinkable. He took one of my nipples in his mouth as he caressed my other one with his hand. I let out a loud gasp and arched my back.

He came and whispered in my ear, "Bella, remember, we have vampires downstairs that will hear you." I just nodded. I couldn't form words.

He moved his hand lower to where it grazed my inner thigh. I bit my lip to stop me from moaning.

"Bella do you mind if I…"

"No. Do it."

He let go of my breast and went toward my waist. He put his hands underneath my skirt and pulled down my panties. He threw them on the floor next to the blouse.

He then came back up to me and kissed me. He trailed down to my inner thigh once again. He moved higher and then higher to where he played with the little hair I had down there. I stopped him.

"Edward, do you mind that I have that?"

"Have what?"

I can't believe he's making me say this. I blushed. "Do you care that I have some… hair down there?"

"Bella, I don't care if you do or not. It's part of who you are. I love it."

I smiled and he continued.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Could we go under the covers? I just don't want anyone if they somehow banged the door down, to look in and see your hand under my skirt." I once again blushed profusely.

"Of course."

He picked me up with one hand and then pulled the covers down and we both got underneath. I felt more relaxed.

"Where were we? Oh, right… this…" and then he put his hand under my skirt again. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Please, Edward."

"What my love?"

"You know what."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to need you to elaborate."

"Are you seriously going to make me say the words out loud?"

"Yes." I felt my face getting red.

"Edward, can you please do it."

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Bella, how can I know what you want if you don't tell me." I heard him laugh. His lips never left my breasts.

"I heard that." He didn't say anything. "Fine. Edward, can you please…" I took a deep breath. "… can you please be in me? Please put your fingers in me." Oh my god, my face was beyond red. They're going to have to come up with a new color to describe the one I had on my face.

"You want me in you?"

"Yes." I blushed once again.

"As you wish my love."

He put one of his fingers in and started moving it in and out. It felt amazing.

"Two."

"Two? Two what?"

I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." He needs to wipe that smile off his face.

"Edward, please put two in me. Two fingers." He laughed again. "You need to stop your laughing."

"I'm sorry." He put his lips on my nipple and then added another finger in me.

"Oh, wow. That… that…wow."

He started sucking on my breast as though he was milking it. I wanted to let out a loud moan but I had to control myself. I bit my lip to not let any sounds out.

"Faster. And don't make me explain. You know what I mean."

He chuckled but didn't say anything.

He started going faster and faster. I gripped the sheets. I slid my hand underneath the covers. He stopped. I looked up.

"Why did you stop?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to help. You know, rub my…."

"Bella, you lay down and enjoy this. I'm going to take care of it."

I laid back. I felt his thumb go over my clit. I gasped loudly and I didn't care who heard it.

He started pumping in and out of me with his fingers again and rubbed my clit faster.

I began to moan louder and louder. "Bella, you have to be quiet."

I was trying to form words but I couldn't. I just nodded.

I started gripping the sheets. I rocked my hips up and down.

"Edward, I'm almost…"

He went faster and faster.

He saw that I was ready to let out a loud moan so he withdrew his fingers, came up and put his mouth on mine to block out the moan. But he kept his finger on my clit, rubbing it so fast that I was shaking and lifting my bottom half off the bed. As I did this I griped his forearm that was in front of my because of his hand underneath the covers. I squeezed my eyes shut and rocked my hips to ride out my orgasm. Once Edward felt me relax he let go of my mouth.

I was panting but then I finally caught my breath and laid there. I couldn't believe that just happened.

I turned to him and blushed. "Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so embarrassed." I covered my face.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am so glad you enjoyed it. I know _I_ did."

I just looked at him and smiled. "Do you want me to return the favor?"

"Later love. We have to get back downstairs before they start noticing we're gone."

"Okay. You head down. I have to fix myself up in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

He left and laid there on the bed. "Wow. I can't believe what just happened. That was amazing."

I headed to the bathroom and fixed my hair and clothes. I also brushed my teeth, just to make my mouth more refreshed.

About 10 minutes later I went downstairs. I tried to keep my smile at a normal size and frequency. I didn't want to give anything away.

Tanya caught up to me as I was coming down the stairs.

"Are you feeling any better Bella?"

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you." As I said this I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye smiling at me.

I walked over to him. "Edward, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is that love?"

It was quite loud in the house so I was hoping that no vampires heard me but if they did that they would disregard it.

I whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties." I blushed.

I leaned away from him and saw his face go still. It was about 10 seconds and he still didn't move. I shook him some and patted his face kind of hard. Well it seemed hard but he probably didn't even notice me hitting him. Finally he snapped out of it. I didn't want anyone to notice his odd behavior.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Sorry. You just surprised me."

"Well, I hope it was a good surprise."

"Oh yes, most definitely."

He took my hand and led us to the game room where his brothers were. He thought we could watch them play. Laugh at Emmett getting worked up when Jasper would beat him at a game. He is so competitive it's ridiculous.

I turned to him. "You know Edward, I have to say, I am having a great time here."

"Well, I am so glad."

"Are all the parties usually like this?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Everyone getting along, socializing, having fun being together?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Usually I'd come down from time to time but stay up in a spare bedroom and read."

I nodded. "Of course you would. It's probably the exact same thing I would do. As you know I'm not the most sociable person."

He just nodded and slightly laughed. I nudged him but didn't say anything. Hey, I spoke the truth.

"What time is it Edward?"

"Um, about 11pm. Are you tired, did you want to go to bed?" As much as I did want to go up to the bedroom I wasn't quite ready to actually sleep or even leave the party."

"Soon. I know, you're probably surprised. I just want to spend a little more time with the family."

"Sounds good."

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Kiss me."

He turned and looked at me. "You never have to ask."

I smiled at him. He took my face in his hands and began to kiss me. It was light and soft. We then started to use our tongues. We didn't care who saw. I pushed my face into his more, trying to get deeper in his mouth. He returned the same force. It was so intense it was ridiculous. We continued this for about a minute or two. The time span doesn't sound long but it actually is. My tongue was getting a little tired but I didn't want to stop. I had to take a break so unfortunately I pulled away.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong, love?"

I giggled. "My tongue. It's getting tired. You may not ever get exhausted but I'm still human. My muscles can only do so much. That includes my tongue."

He slightly laughed and then let go. He was ready to turn around to watch the game but the horny teenager that I am caused me to grabbed his face. I couldn't help myself.

"You know what, I'm better."

He wasn't able to fully smile in response because I brought his lips to mine automatically.

He started to move his hands up and down my back. I gripped his hair. I stood up off the stool while he still sat on the stool next to mine. I wrapped my one leg around his waste, half straddling him. He held the one side of my ass while his other hand stayed on my lower back. He pulled me closer. I then pushed my other foot off the ground and fully straddled him with both of my legs. He didn't even budge as if I was as light as a feather. He was fully supporting me with his hands on my ass. We were in our own little world.

I let go of his lips as he continued on my neck. "Edward. I forgot I'm not wearing any panties."

He moaned and moved back to my lips. The kissing was unbelievable. My "down stairs" is now against his jeans. I am so wet. I hope it's not soaking onto his jeans. That'd be so embarrassing.

Then we heard someone say, "Oh my god, it's like watching a live porno. It's so freakin' hot." It was Emmett.

**Lets see if Emmett embarrasses Bella yet again. **

**Bella tries to be with Edward again – does he reject her? **

**Also… let the games begin!**

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**So that game that was mentioned earlier begins. **

**What does the game consist of? **

**Do things go a little too far or just right? **

**Read and find out. **

We stopped. "No, don't stop! Oh my god, don't stop guys! Come on! Bella, you just said you don't have panties on! Act like we're not even here! I'm begging you! Please! I didn't even know you guys did this stuff. I under estimated you guys." He had the biggest smile on his face.

Then everyone's eyes that were in the room looked at us. I was so past red I don't even know how to describe it.

I rested my forehead against Edward's chest. "Oh my god. Kill me now."

I got off of him, sat on the stool again, and put my head against the table.

Emmett got up and came over to the table. He was standing across from me.

"Bella, I think you knocked something over. I'll get it for you." He knelt down under the table to look for something I apparently dropped. Then I heard Edward growl.

"Emmett, stand up and back away." Emmett put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, chill, chill. I'm leaving." Then Emmett walked out laughing and saying "This is awesome!"

"Edward, what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. I've been sharing my every conversation and thought with you today. Usually I edit and hold back. Not today. Now dish."

"Okay, okay. He lied about you dropping something because he wanted to go under the table and look up your skirt, since you're not wearing any panties."

My mouth just dropped. "That ass."

"I couldn't agree more."

I turned to him. "You're the only one that's allowed to see what's under this skirt." I seductively smiled at him.

He had no words.

Emmett came over to the table again. "Oh my god Bella, you are so wild. The things I would…" Edward cut him off and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Okay, I'm gone. For now." Then he darted out of the room.

I shook my head. "Typical Emmett. I don't know how Rose does it."

"Neither do I."

"Ugh, Edward… he's never going to let this down. Wait until we get home, it will only get worse."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Great."

"There's one thing good that came out of this, other than the obvious…"

"What?"

He leaned in to whisper, although I'm not sure it would have made a difference. "… You should have seen the look on Tanya's face. She looked so mad and then stomped away. You would have loved it."

I couldn't help by smile. "Yeah, I probably would have loved it."

We sat downstairs for awhile. I had something to eat, talked to some of Edward's family and took a tour of the house.

We walked past one of the spare bathroom's in the hallway. Edward continued to talk and then I grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom with me.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

I started to kiss him and I couldn't stop.

"Edward what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just kiss, touch?" I paused. "Oral?"

"Bella."

"What? I'm just saying. I'm in if you're in."

He pondered for a minute. I got a disappointed look on my face. I didn't mean to, it just came naturally.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me 'nothing'."

"It's just... you hesitated. Do you not want to do that with me? I mean I guess I can understand. You probably think it's disgusting. But even if you don't want to, I still want to do it to you. And -" I kept rambling.

"Bella, Bella. Shhh…" He held his finger to my lips.

I stopped and looked at him.

"I'd love to do it to you. I just don't know if I can control myself when you'd do it to me."

"Can we at least try? You did, you know, to me earlier. Now I want to return the favor." I blushed.

"Bella, you're not obligated to do it."

"No, Edward… I really want to. I think I'd rather enjoy it."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. Lets try." I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." I started to kiss him again while undoing his pants.

"Bella, here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I really want to do this but can we wait? I want to make our last appearance downstairs before we go to bed. Plus, to be honest, these pants are too tight to endure any 'excitement.'"

"Well, that's where I come in." I tried undoing them again and he grabbed my wrists.

I sighed. "Fine. We can wait."

We walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

We were in an arch way. I saw Carmen come by and I had an idea.

"Excuse me Bella," Carmen said, trying to squeeze by me and Edward.

"Oh sorry, here…" I said while I turned and moved backwards.

When I moved backwards I pushed back against Edward. His back came into contact with the wall. My ass was now pressed against his cock. I heard him gasp. Then I had to shift my hips up then down a few time to let Eleazar by as he followed Carmen. Edward then let out a groan. I couldn't help but smile. His erection was pushing against my ass. I turned around to look at him. He was still against the wall with his eyes closed, probably trying to 'recover' from what I just did.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I press against you when I let them by? I didn't see you there," I said in an innocent voice.

He finally opened his eyes. I continued, "I'll make sure I keep my distance, so it doesn't happen again," I added.

I started to walk to tease him. He quickly walked over to me. He put his arms around his waist. "I don't think so. I don't care what you do, no 'frisky business' until later."

I turned around to face him. "I don't know. Do you think you can wait that long? It's 12am now. I'm not in the mood for bed just yet." I started to fix his shirt in the front from being a little ruffled from me being pressed against him. As I did this I continued to say, "Now, I'm gonna go say hi to Alice. See how she's doing. You go mingle. I'm sure you'll be okay. Right?"

"Sure. I'll be just fine."

"Good. Talk to you in a little bit." I walked away, satisfied. He is so going to cave before me.

"Hey Alice, what you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Rose and I are just talking about redecorating my room when we get back to Forks."

"Oh, that sounds cool. I'm sure you'll have fun with that. Are you going to let Esme join in?"

"Of course. She's great at that stuff."

"True, she really is."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some pretzels from the table over there."

"Okay."

I walked over to the table. I was a little hungry but I was actually hoping that Edward would come by. I wanted to tease him a little more.

Next thing I know Edward is next to me. Bingo.

"Oh hey Edward. How's everything going?" I'm talking to him, not looking at him, grabbing some pretzels to put on a plate.

"Just great. And yourself?"

"Wonderful."

"That's good."

"Oh wait, Edward, before you go, I think I may have gotten something on the back of my leg, can you look for me?" Luckily he had his back to the wall because what I was about to do I didn't want anyone else to see.

"Sure?"

I guided his hand. "It's right there." I pointed to the spot right underneath my hem of my skirt.

"I don't see it."

I took his hand. I slid it up higher. "Right there. There are some crumbs." I slid his hand even higher to where his one hand was cupping my one cheek of my ass. I lifted up the skirt some. "See?" I knew he could see my bare ass. I heard him swallow hard. I had a devilish grin on my face but he couldn't see it. He tried to continue to rub it but I stopped him.

"I think you got it. Thanks." I removed his hand and turned around. He was still bending over some. His face was priceless. He didn't know how to react. It's as if he stopped breathing.

"I'll talk to you in a little bit." I kissed him on the cheek and started walking away.

He straightened up and watched me walk away. I smiled in satisfaction.

About 20 minutes later I went into the back pantry to get a bottle of water since there was none left in the fridge. I bent over and I knew some of my ass was showing but it no one else was around. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my hips and thrust against by ass. I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"What are you doing Ms. Swan?"

"Just getting a drink. You?"

"Esme asked me to come get some napkins. She was using the sink and spilled some water."

I turned around, now my back was leaning against the washer machine that was in the corner of the room.

"Oh really?"

"Really." As he said 'really' he thrusted against my crotch. I let out another moan and my mouth fell open. I quickly recovered.

"Excuse me, I need to get a paper cup." It was behind him. I leaned to the side to get it from a shelf that was by his shoulder. I was on my tippy-toes and "lost my balance." I grabbed onto his erection and then after a few seconds I stood back to where my feet were leveled again.

"Oh sorry, I lost my balance." I gave him an innocent smile. "I think I got some of the melted ice that was on my hand on your pants. Can I have a napkin?" I took it from his hand. "Let me get that for you."

I started rubbing his crotch area to 'dry it.' I heard him moan and hold onto the one shelf for support. This is awesome. "Okay, I think that should do it. You should be dry now. Well, from the ice anyways." I winked and walked out of the room.

I thought I'd suck at this but I think I'm doing pretty well. Satisfaction indeed. I don't know how much longer he can hold out though.

It was almost 1am now but I was fine. I wasn't tired. I was too excited about this little teasing game we have going on that I can't even think about sleeping.

About 10 minutes later I was coming out of the downstairs bathroom. I of course am the only one that uses it. Well, to go to the bathroom at least. I'm sure the female vampires use it to do their make up and hair. Anyways, I walked out of the bathroom and I turned the corner. Edward threw me against the wall. Not in a scary, angry, way, but more of a hot, passionate way.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, can I help you?"

He pushed his erection against me. I gasped.

"No. I'm sorry, I must have lost my balance." He smirked at me.

"Mmm. Is that so? I thought maybe you had other reasons to have 'accidently' pinned me against the wall."

I slid my hand down and was about to grab his cock when he grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "No Ms. Swan. I don't think so."

I pouted. "Not even just a little?"

"Nope. Unless you give in?"

"Of course not," I said with a stern voice.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Well then…" He leaned against me, grabbed my one boob, squeezed and massaged it as he assaulted my tongue. He grabbed my leg with his other hand and wrapped it around his waste. He thrusted hard against me one more time then he let go. I stood there trying to catch my breath. As soon as he let go of my breast and lips he walked away.

Oh my god, what just happened? Did he just win that one? I'm not sure. I think I may have blacked out. That's silly. But regardless, that was intense.

I pulled myself together. Checked my hair, my make up and made sure my clothes were right. I was good to go. I know what I'll do. I'm going to talk to one of the friends that were invited and flirt with him. Well, try to at least. One of them must be single. Edward will get so jealous. This will do wonders. I smiled to myself. I felt like I was some type of evil scientist that just came up with a great plan to make my experiment work.

I walked out of the hallway. Didn't look for Edward at first. I'm sure he was staring at me though. It is probably already driving him nuts that I'm searching for someone else. I looked around. BINGO. There was a guy that I think was single. He was just standing there, talking to some other guy. He was good looking… all the vampires are. Certainly not Edward but he will do. I started walking toward him. Here we go.

**EPOV**

What the hell is Bella doing? Who is she looking for? Maybe Alice? Or Emmett? Mmm… I'm not sure. Damn I wish I could read her mind.

She's walking over to that guy. Who is he? I don't recognize him. Maybe he's here alone? She wouldn't! I wanted to go over and intervene but I can't. That's what she probably wants me to do. I have to keep my cool. I'll secretly watch for a bit and listen. If it gets to be too much I don't care what happens, I'm going over there.

**So the game is still going on. What is Bella doing and how will Edward react? **

**How will her strategy affect them? Does Edward get furious or does Bella for interrupting her plan? **

**Plus things get a little intense with Bella and Edward. **

**LEMONS! **

**Please leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You get to see how Bella's plan turns out – does it benefit her or back fire. **

**Do things get heated between the 2 or does she keep on teasing? **

**Read and find out!**

**LEMONS!**

She's about to approach him. Lets see how good her flirting capabilities are with him. She does just fine with me but who knows how she is with him. She's probably so nervous. I chuckled to myself. God she's so cute.

Conversation between man and Bella (with Edward commentary as well):

_Bella: "Hello. I don't believe we've met." _

_Man: "No I don't believe we have." _

_Damn she's hot. _

_(Edward) I couldn't help but growl. He better quiet his thoughts… now!_

_Bella: "I'm Bella." _

_Man: "John." _

_Bella: "Well John, how long have you known the Denali clan?"_

_John: "Wow. I can't even remember. For many years I can say that. How about you?" _

_Bella: "Oh. Um, not for very long. I live near by and they invited me to the party. It was very nice of them." _

_John: "But you're human. Doesn't this bother you?"_

_A hot ass human no less. _

_(Edward) I tightened my fists. He better stop looking her up and down like that. _

_Bella: "Oh, um, no it doesn't bother me. I mean you are all vegetarians so I think I'm safe." _

_(Edward) They both started laughing and Bella put her hand on his arm. He took notice. So did I. She put her arm back to her side. Then I saw it. She peaked over at me and then back to John. She is teasing me. Ugh. She knew I was going to get jealous. She's such a tease. __My __tease. _

_John: "Bella, I must say, you are extraordinarily beautiful for a human, are you seeing anyone?" _

_I hope I get to see you naked… soon. _

_(Edward) She blushed, of course. She never does well with compliments. She looked nervous for a second and then she composed herself. _

_Bella: "Who me? No. I mean I was seeing someone but it wasn't serious. Now I'm flying solo." _

_John: "Is that so?"_

_(Edward) He looked her up and down… AGAIN!_

_Damn, I'd like her to fly solo right into my bed._

_Bella: "I mean, I'm not looking for anything serious. Nothing exclusive. Just want to play the field a little bit."_

_(Edward) She winked at him and he put his hand on her shoulder. I growled. _

_John: __My kind of woman._

_(Edward) He better wipe that grin right off his face. _

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. As a vampire it's difficult to find someone. I think it's fantastic that you're a human yet you accept us as vampires." _

_I hope you accept me when I fuck you later tonight. _

_(Edward) Keep calm. Keep calm. I need to cool myself down. I am about to lose it. _

_Bella: "Oh yeah, I love vampires. You are all so beautiful and have welcomed me as if I were one of your own." _

_(Edward) She gestured for them to sit on the bench in the living room. _

_John: "Our beauty is nothing compared to yours. Your skin looks so soft…" _

_(Edward) He was rubbing her skin on her arm. She looked over to me. It was a mixture of being uncomfortable but also victory. She wants me to go over there and pull her away from that jerk. _

"… _and your lips are so pure." _

_(Edward) He grazed her lips with his thumb... I started to stretch my neck from side to side, trying to calm myself. _

_Bella: "I guess I have good genes. If you think I'm pretty now, can you imagine what I'd look like if I became a vampire?" _

_(John) – That can be arranged. _

They both started laughing. When he did he innocently patted her knee but then started to slide his hand farther up her inner thigh, under her skirt. She jumped up. I could tell she didn't like that. I didn't care anymore; this guy was going to get his hands off of her.

I marched right over there. I lightly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her toward me.

"John, I'm going to have to excuse Bella for the night. She will no longer need your company."

He stood up. "Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are but you need to back off. Bella and I are just getting to know each other." He winked at her. I felt her back up a little behind me. She no longer liked the attention that he was giving her. I don't think she did from the beginning but now she just didn't want it. Period.

"John, please, Bella is coming with me and we can part our ways."

"What if Bella doesn't want to go with you?"

"I'm sure she does."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?"

I stepped closer to him. "Because I am her boyfriend and she is the love of my life, so if you would be so kind as to excuse us as we will be retiring for the night."

We walked away before John could speak another word. I know Bella was just playing around. She didn't mean to cause any trouble. She will try to apologize and I will not accept. There is no need for any type of an apology.

I stopped in the downstairs hallway.

I cupped her face. "Bella, are you okay?"

Her reaction surprised me. I thought she'd either be relieved that I got her away from that jerk or mad because I was too possessive.

"Edward, that's such a turn on." She jumped on me with her legs around my waist. She kept kissing me as I tried to talk.

"You, getting all jealous. It was turning me on."

"What? Really?" I was so confused. I didn't know she liked that I did that. She is so unpredictable. What I wouldn't give to be inside that pretty little head of hers.

"Oh yeah." She wouldn't stop kissing me and I wasn't going to object.

I was getting so hard. To keep herself around my waist she moved up and down to get a better grip. My cock was ready to spring out of these tight pants.

I grabbed her ass underneath her skirt. She had no panties on either. I slide my hands with my fingers spread all the way down to cup her ass. Then I spread her cheeks apart bring them forward to hump me one time. She let out a loud gasp into my mouth. It was amazing.

I resorted to pinning her against the wall and pressing myself against her. She moaned each time I leaned more into her.

She was moaning my name…

"Edward…. Edward…" It sounded incredible.

She lightly pulled my head back from my hair so she could see my face.

"Edward."

"Yes my love?"

Her voice changed. "I think I'm going to get some ice cream." She jumped down and walked away.

I was astonished. What just happened?

I held onto the wall, trying to pull myself together as she walked out of my sight.

God I love that woman.

**BPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to get some strawberry ice cream. Yum.

Tanya was there.

"So Bella, I saw you flirting with John. I guess you took my advice and decided to explore your options?"

"No. I know my options and I've made my choice."

"Really cause I saw John touching you. You didn't seem to mind."

"Actually I did mind. That's why Edward came over to get me."

"Oh boy. I bet he was mad." I stopped scooping my ice cream and looked at her.

"No. He wasn't mad at all. We just walked away."

"Really? I wonder what that means?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean come on Bella. Everyone knows that a guy who is deeply passionate about their girlfriend always beats up the guy hitting on her, regardless."

"Him not hitting John isn't questioning his love for me."

"Sure. It's symbolic Bella. That simple action of physical altercation proves something. When Edward and I was together, any guy who tried flirting with me he'd be all over them. That's real passion."

"That's not passion. That's anger and self control issues. Edward knows I like to keep things civil. I don't like when he fights. He loves me enough to respect my wishes and doesn't question them."

"Keep telling yourself that Bella."

"Tanya, I know he loves me. He could have any girl in the entire world and for some crazy reason he's chosen me. I love him so much and I'm not going to let that go. Ever."

"Keep holding on to that Bella. Like you said, he can have any woman he wants. If he sees someone he's more interested in, bam, goodbye Bella."

I just stared at her as she walked away. I finished scooping my ice cream and put it away. I sat at the kitchen table and started eating it. I was feeling creative so I decided to make a banana split. I got a banana, whip cream, chocolate syrup and of course, a cherry. I made it in like 2 minutes. Edward came and sat across from me.

**EPOV**

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." She looked up and then back down at her dessert.

"So what do you have there?"

"I have a banana split. It consists of strawberry ice cream, 2 bananas, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry."

"Wow. You went all out. Is it good? I don't think I've ever had one when I was human."

"That's too bad, you're definitely missing out."

I paused. She started doing something with her dessert. "Bella, what are you doing?" She picked up the banana from the bowl.

"Well, it's too hard to chew from being underneath the cold ice cream. I'm going to soften it." I got big eyed.

I felt like it was a movie. It was as if she was going in slow motion. She picked up the banana and slightly gripped it at the bottom. She put it in her mouth guiding it in and out, using her hot breath to soften it. She took almost the whole thing in and then took it out. Then I saw she had grazed the side with her teeth. Oh my god, I am so hard. It is killing me. She did it a few more times and then licked up the sides before putting it back in her mouth. I tried swallowing and then realized my mouth was hanging wide open. It finally softened and she put it back in the dish.

"Oh my god Bella, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." I looked over, it was Emmett.

"Emmett, shut up and get out of here," I quickly replied.

"Whatever dude, it's not my fault your girlfriend decided to get all hot and wild tonight. Share the wealth man." He walked away.

Bella went back to eating her sundae. She scooped up some whip cream with her finger and sucked on it until it was all off. This woman is killing me. There was chocolate syrup on the spoon. She stuck out her tongue and licked it with the flat part of her tongue. As she pulled it away I could see the chocolate still on her tongue. I need to breathe, so to say.

She then put some of the strawberry ice cream on her spoon and she kept sucking and licking it until it softened some. Then she stuck the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed it. This is ridiculous. I need to pull myself together. She did this the whole time she was eating. I had to keep wiping my forehead as though I was sweating even though I can't actually sweat. Then the last thing she did was stick the cherry in her mouth. She sucked it off the stem and oddly put the stem in her mouth. I wasn't sure what that was about but she looked like she was chewing it as she continued to stare at me. About 15 seconds later she opened her mouth and took it out. She took my hand and placed it in my palm. She got up and walked away. I looked in my hand. She had tied it in a knot with her tongue.

"Oh my god Bella, you are unbelievable!" It was Emmett. He saw me look at him and he darted away.

She got up out of her seat, came over, and kissed me on my cheek using both her lips and tongue. I couldn't help but close my eyes and savor it. What is this woman doing to me?

I looked back to see where she went and she was gone. Where did she go?

Her scent led me back to the pantry. This is odd. I didn't see her anywhere. All of a sudden the door closed behind me. She was behind the door. She ran and jumped on me.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I want you. I need you. Now! I don't care if I lose or whatever, I'm ready to explode."

I couldn't agree more. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her toward me. She moaned.

"Bella we have to get upstairs. We need to walk calmly, as if we are just passing through. Don't be too anxious."

She nodded. "I'll try."

She walked in front of me.

We had to stop at one point because it got crowded. She leaned back so I was against the wall. She grinded her ass against my cock. It felt amazing. I had to close my eyes and swallow. She got off and stood up again. I missed the contact. We walked a little more to get out of the crowd.

Then she put her hand on me to tell me to wait because Emmett was running by. But instead of the normal putting the back of her hand up against my chest to say hold on, she put her hand lower, gripping my cock, and seductively saying "Hold on for a minute baby." My head fell forward and I grunted. She is killing me.

Emmett finally ran pass us. It was only a few seconds but it felt like forever. I walked behind her as we started up the stairs. Then I saw there was something in the way.

"Watch your step." She moved to the side and instead of guiding her with my arm around her waist and my hand resting on her stomach, I decided to go lower. I put my hand under her skirt from the front and cupped her pussy. "Here, move over this way so you don't trip." She gasped and threw her head back against my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. I just chuckled and continued to walk.

When we got to the top of the stairs we darted into the bedroom.

I slammed the door shut and locked it.

**BPOV**

I ran and laid on the bed. I couldn't wait. I started to take off my top. He threw off his shirt. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me.

"Edward, do you think we can..?"

"Can what?"

"Can we please go all the way?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Bella."

"Edward please. I can't take it. I want you so bad and I can't take it anymore. I want you in me. I want you inside of me. Now."

"To be honest, I can't wait anymore either. You are driving me insane. I want to be inside you so badly."

He took off my bra and I started unbuckling his pants. We each were completely naked except his boxers and my skirt.

We got under the covers because Edward knew I was more comfortable that way. It was 2am now so people figured I had gone to bed so there were no suspicions why we were gone.

Edward started kissing my neck. It felt amazing. He moved his way down to my breasts, trailing all over them, sucking every inch. He put his mouth on one of my nipples and started sucking. I let out a moan as I arched my back. "Shh... Bella, you need to be quiet."

"What if I can't?"

"Then either everyone will hear you or I will have to stop."

"No, No, No, No please, don't stop. I'll be quiet. Ish." I giggled.

I took his one hand and slid it down to my pussy. I was already wet but I wanted to get wetter.

He slid two fingers in and started pumping. "Oh my god."

"Wait, Edward, stop."

"What is it, love?"

"It's just that, I didn't get to do to you like you did to me earlier."

"I don't think I'll be able to wait that long. Can we do it in the morning?"

"A morning quickie you say? More like an oral quickie?" I giggled.

"Exactly."

"Deal."

He put his fingers back in and he massaged my breast with his other hand.

After almost a minute the pressure was too much. "Please Edward, I need you."

I felt his cock against my leg. He was moving his hand. He was stroking it, getting ready to enter me.

"Edward, do you need help? Like, are you hard?" I blushed when I said that.

He chuckled. "Bella, I've been hard since you put on that outfit." I giggled again.

"Okay Bella, this may hurt. Please tell me to stop if you want me to. Okay?"

"Okay."

I felt him at my entrance. I was soaking wet so it should slide in fine. He pumped his cock two more times before entering me.

I felt my walls stretch some but it was okay since he was going slowly. He stopped.

"It's okay Edward, more."

He slid a little more and I felt a sharp pain. I squeezed my eyes some but not too much. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. When I wanted him to stop I put my hand on his arm.

"Bella?"

"Just give me a minute."

After a few seconds the stinging was gone. "Okay, move more."

"I'm all the way in Bella."

"Okay, start moving in and out."

After a few thrusts it started feeling intense. I felt my walls clamp around his cock. He let out a grunt.

"Wow Bella, you're so tight."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. He stared at me and I kept smiling at him.

"Can you go slow for a few minutes? I want to savor it."

"Sure my love. Although I'm not sure how long I can last. I had to control myself all day."

I giggled. "True."

After a couple of slow thrusts I gave in. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at love?"

"It's just… I'm giving in; I can't take it anymore either… I need you to go faster." He started rocking up and down faster. My boobs were moving up and down. I put my hands over them.

"What are you doing?"

"I look silly." I was blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"My boobs. They're moving up and down. It's weird." My face stayed a dark pink.

He stopped moving and moved my hands. "You do not look weird or silly. You look beautiful. Do not be afraid to show me all of you. I love every inch of you."

I nodded. "Fine. But only if you put your mouth or hands on them to stop them from going all over the place." I laughed.

"I think I can do that." He smiled. He put his one hand on my right breast and his mouth on my left. It was incredible.

He started up again. I couldn't stop moaning.

"Bella."

"I know. I'm sorry, I can't help it. You feel so good."

He put his lips back up to mine. I loved every minute of it.

"Edward your tongue feels amazing."

After a ten seconds or so I had to tell him, "Go faster Edward, I need release."

"Me too." He started going faster. He had his hands next to both sides of my head, pounding into me. I put my hands on his hips to help guide him. He kept grunting while I kept moaning.

"Yes, Edward. Yes. Harder." He did it a little harder. I knew he didn't want to do it too hard.

"I'm almost there Edward."

"Oh god Bella you feel so good."

"Edward, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too."

"Edward, I need your mouth. If you don't I'll scream."

I panted a few more times and grabbed his neck. He put his lips on mine and I let out a loud moan but his mouth blocked most of it. He thrusted again and again and came with me. After were done moaning he thrusted a few more times while my body continued to twitch. We stared at each other while we were trying to catch our breath. We kissed as we rode out our orgasms. He couldn't stop cumming in me and I could tell he felt my warm juices surrounding his cock. Finally we were done and he collapsed on me and rolled over. We were speechless.

"I can't believe we went all day without that."

"I know right."

"I'm getting tired."

"Sleep my love."

"You know what's funny?"

"What's that?"

"Although Tanya has been well, you know… she brought us together. We were being physical in front of her for one purpose but then we ended up not being able to keep our hands off of each other for our own purpose. We were building up so much passion that we could no longer take it. I have to say, this is by far the best vacation I've ever had."

He kissed me as I fell asleep… naked.

**Wow so Edward and Bella finally did it. **

**It seems that although Bella kept up her teasing, it benefited both of them. **

**Lets see what happens next. **

**And is Tanya still up to no good? **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

25

**LEMONS!**

**Emmett messes with Bella again. Does he take it too far? Does she find a way to get back at him? **

**Tanya tries to get in Bella's head again. Does she actually get through this time? **

**The Cullens leave to head back home. Do they leave happy or do Tanya's lies come between Edward and Bella. **

**Read and find out. **

The next morning I woke up and I still felt a little tired. I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 10:30am. Wow, okay so I didn't sleep in too late. I got about 7 hours of sleep plus it's a get-away weekend so it's customary to sleep-in into the double digits.

When I woke Edward was not in the room. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Thy stung a little bit from me still being tired. I walked to the bathroom and took a washcloth, put warm water on it, and wiped my eyes. There, that should help it. Then I noticed my makeup was all smudged. I decided to wet the entire washcloth and wash my face. Hell, since I'm here freshening up I might as well do it all. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and took out my braids. Since my hair was in braids it was slightly wavy when I took it out. It looked really cute. Now I know for future reference if I want my hair to look like this to put it in braids the night before.

I walked out of the bathroom to grab my clothes when someone opened the door.

While going through my suitcase I asked, "Hey Edward, do you know where my…" I looked up and it was Emmett.

"Oh my God, Rosie! She's naked! I told you, they did do it!" And then he ran off.

I put my hands over my face, grabbed my clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. I sat on the floor, naked, on a towel leaning against the wall with my arms wrapped around my legs.

I heard a knock on the door, "Bella? It's me. Can you open up?"

I didn't respond.

"Please Bella, open up."

After a few seconds I responded. "I don't want to."

"I'm sorry about Emmett." It's not his fault and I feel horrible that he always feels guilty because it's his brother's doing.

I didn't say anything and neither did he. But I could tell he was still out there because I heard him breathing.

I sniffled slightly. I wasn't fully crying, just a tear here and there from embarrassment. Usually I'm tough and I can keep it together but I am truly embarrassed and feel betrayed. I don't like attention and this will bring nothing but. And I couldn't believe Emmett would do something so low. He must have realized how much that would hurt my feelings.

"Bella, are you crying?" he asked.

I quickly responded, "No." I think he could hear in my voice that I was lying.

"Bella, I'll give you some space. I'll be downstairs. Just call for me when you want me to come back up."

It took me a few seconds to respond. "Okay."

**EPOV**

I shut the bedroom door and ran downstairs. I went right up to Emmett and told him I wanted to speak with him outside.

"What bro?"

"Emmett, I'm just going to ask you a question and please answer seriously."

"Okay."

"Do you not care about other people's feelings?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Care. About. Other. People's. Feelings?" Maybe now he'll understand the question better.

"Yeah, sure I do."

"And that includes Bella's?"

"Uh, yeah. Why are you asking me this?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you just embarrassed her so bad that she locked herself in the bathroom crying."

He paused. "What? Why?"

"Emmett, you barged in on her while she was naked. She would have probably eventually disregarded it and let it pass but then you went screaming to everyone that she is naked and that we must have 'done it.' Now she is beyond embarrassed." I wanted to see what his response is. Something childish probably.

"She needs to lighten up dude." There you go.

"No, you need to think about the consequences of your actions. You may not care if people see you naked but she does."

"Whatever dude, she'll get over it."

"Yeah, she will. But Emmett, she wanted it to go smoothly this weekend since it was the first time meeting our outside-family. You barging in taking about if we're 'doing it' and yelling that she was wearing lingerie and that this morning she's naked, that doesn't help. She may get over what you did but she'll remain hurt because it was _you_ who did it."

I walked away; I was going to let him think about that.

I went back into the house to see what was going on downstairs. I also wanted to scan everyone's thoughts to see if they were saying anything about Bella.

**BPOV**

How am I going to show my face down there? I mean obviously I'm going to have to eventually.

Maybe I will put on a brave face, go downstairs, and forget this. Well, try to at least.

I stood up, put on my tight jeans, grey t-shirt, and grey slip on shoes and headed downstairs. I thought I'd add some mascara just to make my eyes not look that puffy. They were slightly puffy from tiredness and crying but not really anything noticeable.

I walked over to Edward and sat next to him on the couch.

"Good morning." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning love. You look beautiful today." He started to play with my hair some. He waited a few seconds, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I was okay but Edward could tell the incident was bothering me. I wouldn't have minded so much if it was at Edward's house and I only had to deal with his immediate family. But this was a house full of vampires. I don't appreciate the big audience.

I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye, "Hi Bella."

I didn't turn to look at him. "Hi Emmett."

"Can we talk?"

"Later. I'm going to get some breakfast, I'm really hungry."

"Oh, um, okay."

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I actually was pretty hungry.

I decided just to have some jelly and toast.

Edward came in shortly after and sat next to me on the barstool.

"We are planning on leaving around 2pm." He kissed me on the top of my head. He likes smelling my scent in my hair.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He always tries to make me feel better. "Okay. That sounds good. We shouldn't get home too late then."

"No. We'll be fine on time."

I ate my food within 10 minutes. I probably would have eaten it faster but I didn't want to look like a pig in front of Edward. He doesn't care about that stuff but I do.

Emmett walked in. Edward kissed my head and walked out. Here we go.

"Bella, I want to apologize about earlier."

"Emmett, it's fine. I shouldn't be surprised you'd do something like that." I was talking in a stale voice. No emotion.

"But that's no excuse."

I didn't say anything.

"I didn't even think about how self-conscious you are, especially being at our cousins' place."

I took a deep breath. I figured I'd take this through a different approach. Him just apologizing is too easy on his behalf. He will suffer.

"You know what Emmett, it's fine. I'd just watch my back if I were you."

"Why? Edward? Please, I can handle Edward."

"Oh no, not Edward. I'm just saying, what if somehow your Wii console gets water spilled in it or your favorite t-shirt magically has all holes and rips in it. You really need to watch out for that stuff."

He just looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just saying."

"Touché"

This is great. Now he is going to be constantly paranoid. Now _this_ has put a smile on my face.

Edward came into the room when Emmett left.

"Nice strategy."

I smiled. "I know right. I thought about it in like 5 seconds. I thought a simple apology just isn't enough."

"Impressive."

"You know what else is impressive?"

"Hmm?" He couldn't form an actual word since he was trailing kisses down my neck.

"You. Last night." I could feel his lips forming a smile on my neck. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You were great too love."

"Well, that's good to know. You know what else is really good?"

"What's that?" I could tell he knew where I was going with his but curious in what I was going to say.

"That banana split. Mmm... That banana sure was long and thick. Tasted so good in my mouth. Going in and out, in and out." I could feel his building erection on my lower back. I started to smile. "And when I grazed it with my teeth it tasted even better. The whole length hitting the back of my throat and…" He stopped me.

"Bella please." He paused and swallowed. "I need you…. Now."

He took my hand and led us out the kitchen toward the stairs.

We walked past Emmett. "Oh my god Bella, I heard what you just said. That's freakin' hot! Damn." He shook his head as we walked by and I saw Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. I laughed.

We ignored him. Then Tanya spoke up.

"Oh, Bella where are you going?"

"Oh um, I'm just going to finish packing."

She looked disappointed. "Oh, okay." I think she knew what we were going to do and she was pissed. That made me happy.

As soon as we were in the room we were all over each other. He made sure to lock the door.

I threw off my shirt and undid my pants. He started undoing his as well.

I was left only in my panties and him in his boxers. He grabbed my face and we were kissing so passionately. We made our way to the bed and laid down.

He was on top of me first caressing my breasts and kissing me deeply. I put my hand on his hip and pushed it to where he flipped over and I was now straddling him.

"Mr. Cullen, as I recall there is a certain favor I owe you."

He just smiled. I leaned down to where my wet pussy was pushing on his erection through his thin boxers. I started moving my hips in circles. I whispered in his ear, "So just lay back and relax."

I sat up and he just looked at me. We were both in paradise.

I got off of him and I heard him whimper at the lost of contact.

I made my way to the bottom of the bed. I started to pull off his boxers and he lifted up his hips for me to pull them off.

I then started massaging his inner thighs from where his knees are, all the way to his balls. I started to massage them. He already had an erection but it wasn't quite there.

I then put my hand around his cock. Started moving it up and down slowly. Letting him savor this but also tease him at the same time.

I saw that some pre-cum came out so I made my hand go all the way up to caress the sensitive tip, rubbed over it with my thumb and then used that cum to help guide my hand up and down even better.

I heard him moan. "Now, Edward, I believe it's_ you_ that has to keep quiet." He looked at me with a smirk but didn't say anything. "If you keep moaning loudly then I'll have to stop. Do you want me to stop?"

He quickly shook his head no. "That's what I thought."

I resumed to stroking his cock. I gripped it tighter and I saw him bite his lip. I started going faster and he squeezed his eyes shut. Then I stopped. He quickly opened them.

"What are you doing Bella?"

I didn't answer him. I moved my head down some and put my mouth above his cock. Then I slowly put it in my mouth. It was too long to fit it all the way in so I started to pump the bottom as I devoured the rest.

I heard him moan. I hummed on his cock while it was in my mouth and he moaned even louder.

I took my mouth off and waited until he opened his eyes. I started to smile.

"Is something bothering you? Do you want something?"

"You know what I want Bella."

"How do I know what you want if you don't tell me." I smirked at him. He knows I'm getting back at him for making me say things yesterday.

"Fine. Bella can you please put your mouth back."

"Put my mouth back? Back where exactly?" I'd start stroking it and then took my hand off.

When he started again I start giving slight, innocent kisses on the top of his cock.

He swallowed. "I want you to put my… cock… back into your mouth."

I kissed it a few more times. "Now was that really that hard?"

He didn't say anything. I started to get off the bed.

"I mean if you're not going to answer me I guess I'll get going." I started to get off the bed and he darted over and grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere Ms. Swan."

I tackled him and he flipped me over. He started kissing my ear lob and neck.

I gasped. I then tried to form words.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"I want to try something. If you want to. I don't know if you want to. You might think it's gross."

He looked at me. "Nothing you do is gross. Now, what is it that you want to try?"

"Well… I thought maybe we could try that 'famous position'."

"And what position is that?"

"The um… the 69 position."

I darted my eyes down to my chest, afraid to make eye contact. I couldn't stop blushing.

He didn't answer right away so of course I started rambling.

"You know what, it was a stupid idea. It's okay, we don't have to do that. Forget it we can…" He cut me off.

"Bella, if you want to try it then so do I." He smiled.

"Really, you don't think it's weird or disgusting?"

"In no way shape or form."

"Okay. Well, lie on your back then."

He laid on his back and right before I was going to straddle him I kissed him on his lips, looked him in the eyes, and brushed his cheek.

I straddled him with my knees on each side of his shoulders. I then lowered myself parallel to his body. I didn't lower myself too much because I needed to be able to hold my balance and put his cock in my mouth.

He kissed my nub first. I gasped and moaned. I jerked a little bit. It surprised me.

I then lowered my mouth onto his cock. He let out a moan as well.

I started bobbling my head while Edward started fucking me with his tongue. I let go of his cock and let out a moan.

I put his cock back in my mouth to muffle the sounds.

I started bobbing my head so fast the head of his cock was hitting the back of my throat. I felt Edward's hips buckle some.

"No, Edward, not yet."

He tried to pace himself for me. I wasn't quite there yet.

He put two fingers in me and started pumping me while sucking on my nub. I let out a low scream. And then put my hand over my mouth. I whispered, "Sorry."

I started getting that tight feeling in my stomach. I began to suck harder on Edward's cock. Then I took the chance to grind my pussy on his lips. "Edward suck it. Suck it harder."

I couldn't stop grinding my hips. He started sucking so much I could barely take it. The sounds it made were amazing.

He started to thrusts his hips into my mouth harder and harder. I gagged a few times but it was worth it. I took his cock out of my mouth.

"Edward I'm gonna cum."

"Me too."

I put it back in his mouth and we both were thrusting into each others faces. All of a sudden a heat wave came over me and I moaned onto Edward's cock that in turn made him cum as well.

I sat there with my pussy still on his mouth, him slightly licking it as I rode out my orgasm, rocking my hips back and forth while I continued to suck every last bit of cum that was on his cock and balls. It was amazing. After we both were completely done I got off, turned around. Kissed him deeply and then laid next to him.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah. Wow."

I fell asleep again and then woke up around 1pm. I'm gathering Edward must have went downstairs since he wasn't in the room with me. I wish he had woken me up. I feel that I'm being rude by sleeping in. Anyways, I had to make sure no one aka Emmett would barge in again. I ran over to lock the door before I walked around the room. I sighed in relief.

I looked in the mirror. Luckily my hair still had waves in it; it still looks good. I just moved it around some and fluffed it out. I also fixed my make up a little bit. I put on my clothes again and packed my suitcase. I didn't want to forget to brush my teeth one more time before we left.

Alice always likes to pack early. I thought I'd have it ready to go, just incase. Plus if I get it in the car now I can spend the rest of the time saying goodbye and talking to everyone. I want to let them know that I really enjoyed myself and I am grateful that they welcomed me up here.

I brought a small suitcase that had wheels attached so rolling it down the hallway wasn't a problem. But I knew carrying it down the stairs would be. Alice packed so much stuff. I don't know why, we were only here for a few days. I began to pick it up but I had to stop on each step to lift it down. Geez Alice. I am so weak. I probably would looked so foolish if someone saw me; they're all so strong.

All of a sudden Edward was by my side.

"Love, please let me get it. I would have carried it from the room."

I smiled, "I know. I just didn't want to bother you. You're spending time with your family. But thank you." I kissed him on his cheek.

I walked behind him down the stairs. Well, he darted down the stairs so I was the slowpoke that basically walked down the stairs by myself. But of course as I was walking down Edward was already back, swooping me up and carrying me into the living room bridal style.

Everyone looked at us. I hit his arm for him to put me down. He just smiled and put me down.

Carmen walked over to me, "Bella, how was your nap? I hope you slept well. We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Oh no, I slept just fine. You didn't wake me."

"That's good. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Most definitely. I can't tell you the last time I had that much fun at a party. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever had fun at a party." They all started laughing.

"Yeah, I think we could say the same for Edward. He really seemed to enjoy himself. You are doing wonders on this boy. It's great to see him so happy," Carmen commented. I, of course, had to blush. He saw and pulled me closer to him as I buried my face into his chest.

"Oh, you guys are so cute." She looked at us and then began to walk away. "Excuse me." We just nodded.

I turned to him. "So, I'm doing wonders on you am I?"

"Oh, most certainly. It's incomprehensible what you've done to me."

I giggled. "Well I –" I was cut off when Tanya was in front of us, starring at us.

"Bella, may I speak with you?"

I looked at Edward in confusion. "Whatever you want to say to me you can say to Edward."

"No, I'd rather us just talk." I looked at Edward. This is stupid; he'll be able to hear everything we say anyways.

"Edward, come with us. Jasper and I are going into the woods. Eleazar built something and he wants to show it to us before we leave," Emmett anxiously said to Edward.

He rolled his eyes and went with Emmett.

Tanya turned to me, "So Bella, I heard earlier Emmett say that you were naked upstairs in your bedroom. Is that true?"

I bushed profusely, "Why?"

"It's just that if you were naked I figured you guys… you know…. had sex."

"What if we did?" I was getting sick of her being so nosey and rude.

"Well, did he tell you first?"

"Tell me what first?" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, when me and Edward were together, we had sex."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you didn't. And I'm also pretty sure you guys were never together, as a couple." What was she talking about? Is she some type of pathological liar?

"Bella, sleeping with someone like Edward is something a person remembers."

"Well, technically you guys can't sleep so…" I know I was being a wise ass but oh well.

"Bella, stop. You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean and I can tell you that you're full of it and I know you're lying."

"Believe what you want Bella. I know what happened and so does he. He's a man. Men have needs. We knew we could fulfill each other's needs."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. Oh, by the way, does he still have that little mark by his, well, you know?"

I looked at her and my mouth dropped. How did she know about that mark? Did they actually sleep together? I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." She patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I was holding onto the counter top, trying to keep myself together.

I swallowed, stood up and recovered.

About 10 minutes later Edward came back. I was sitting at the table. He came and sat next to me.

"Hello love." He kissed me on my cheek.

I wouldn't look at him. All I said was, "Oh, hi."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. No, I'm fine." I need to stop being so obvious.

"You don't look fine."

"Sorry, maybe I'm coming down with something." I hope he believes me but he probably isn't. He just doesn't want to start anything.

"Um, okay. Well, if you want to talk, we can."

"Okay."

I got up and walked upstairs into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. How did she know about that mark on him? Was he lying and I'm not his first? But Edward would never lie to me. This is ridiculous. Why am I letting her get to me? This needs to stop. I am going to ask Edward about it and ask him to be truthful. Let him know I'm sorry for doubting him but she was just getting to me. Yes, that's what I'll do.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. "Um, I'll be right out."

"Bella, it's me. You've been in the bathroom for almost a half hour. We need to leave or we are going to miss the plane."

"Oh right, okay. I'll be right out."

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, put on my smile and walked out of the bathroom.

He was holding my hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Come on Bella, let's go!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Alice. Geez."

We all started to hug and say our goodbyes.

Tanya hugged me and said, "Good luck. At least you now know the truth."

I pulled away and just looked at her.

We were walking outside and Edward pulled me to the side.

"Bella, what did she mean by that?"

"It's nothing. She's just trying to get to me."

"Did she say something to you earlier? Is that why you've been acting different?"

I didn't say anything. "Bella, please, I'm losing my mind here."

"Fine. She told me something."

"Okay, what did she tell you?"

"I mean I don't believe her because she's been lying this whole time but she knew something and it caught me off guard."

He seemed confused. "Bella, what are you talking about? What is it that she told you?"

I took a deep breath. "She told me that you guys, when you guys were apparently a couple, that you guys had sex. That I'm not your first. And that you've been lying to me."

He looked furious. He fists started to tighten. "Edward, Edward, shhh… Calm down. Look at me." He took his eyes that were looking at Tanya through the window back to my face.

"Bella, she is lying. Do not believe a word she says. Did you think I was lying to you?"

"No. I didn't think you lied. It's just that she knew something about your body and I just didn't know how she knew that."

"Lets go guys!" Alice yelled.

"Just a minute Alice," Edward tried to calmly reply. "What did she say?"

"Um, well, she knew you had that mark. That mark near your, you know."

It only took a few seconds for him to realize the mark I was referring to.

He shook his head. "Bella, it's all wrong. She's lying. When we were all in Africa for a short period of time we had to take showers behind these netted cloths. They didn't have showers like they do here. I was showering off and she acted like she didn't see me there and turned the corner and saw me naked. That is how she knows about that."

I sighed in relief. "Really? I mean I deep down knew you wouldn't lie to me but she just caught me off guard and I didn't know what to initially think."

He took my face in my hands and kissed me, "Come on Bella, lets go home."

I took his hand and we got in the back of Rosalie's corvette.

Emmett helped me in, "Yeah, don't worry Bella. Tanya's a lying bitch. Always has been, always will be."

I couldn't help but let out a big laugh and then Rose sped away. Probably going almost 100 mph.

I love this family.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Just wait until Christmas."

I turned to him, "I can't wait." We both smiled to each other and kissed. We knew what another trip up here meant. Paradise.

Emmett began to talk. "Wait guys. Is this a sequel from yesterday in the game room? If so, wait. Let me get my camera out of my bag."

We didn't care. We began to make out like horny teenagers. All we kept hearing was Emmett saying things like "Yeah, just like that." "Okay, Edward, now put your hand on her ass." "Wait, Bella, show us a little skin."

Finally we had enough and Edward grabbed the camera.

He put it on the floor and we began kissing again.

"You guys suck." We laughed but wouldn't let our lips part.

**There you have it. Everything went great that weekend. Sure there were some problems and mishaps but Edweard and Bella seemed to enjoy themselves. **

**Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews. **

**Also if there is any type of story you're interested in reading let me know and I'll come up with something. Even if it's just scenes or something like that. **

**I WANT TO DO A SEQUEL FOR THEM GOING BACK OR CHRISTMAS (MENTIONED IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER). LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO DO IT. **


	8. Beg of Sequel

**REMEMBER, THE HALLOWEEN PARTY WAS SENIOR YEAR OCT 31****ST**** (because Bella didn't move to Forks until I think March junior year – right?). THIS MEANS THAT THESE TWO STORIES ARE BASED ON IF EDWARD DIDN'T LEAVE (because he left soon after her b-day in Sept.). THAT INCLUDES THIS STORY TOO. FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IN THE FIRST STORY.**

**The Cullens head to the Denali's for the Holiday. Lets see if it's as interesting as their time there on Halloween. **

**LEMONS in almost every chapter. **

**BPOV**

So we were suppose to go to the Denali clan's house for Christmas but my dad asked me to stay home. I agreed because I knew he'd be alone if I went away. Plus the Denali clan decided to visit friends in Africa. So overall it worked out just right. I got to spend Christmas day with Charlie but Christmas Eve with Edward and the Cullens.

But now onto New Years. We are heading up to the Denali Clan's place for New Year's Eve. Charlie doesn't mind because he isn't one for parties. Neither am I but if it's a repeat of Halloween then I'm all for it. I couldn't help but smile thinking about that weekend.

We are off for 10 days for Christmas break. We don't go back to school until January 2nd. We'll probably head to Alaska the afternoon of the 30th and be home on the night of January 1st.

It was the 29th and I was at the Cullen's. I asked Charlie if I could stay at the Cullen's since we'd be leaving the next day. Sure I was 18 and I could do what I wanted, but I liked asking Charlie to show him that he is still part of my life as my parent. Although we're not leaving until mid-day tomorrow I wanted to be with Edward. Esme called and everything worked out fine.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you excited about going to Alaska?"

"Of course I am. We'll be together and get to go on a mini-vacation."

"Plus, maybe we'll have a repeat of Halloween. That'd be nice. Right?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Do vampires usually celebrate holidays like this?"

"Um, I guess it just depends. It's sort of like humans, some people make a big deal about it and others act like it's nothing."

I let out a laugh.

"What?"

"I'm one of those people that act like it's nothing. I always sat at home and did nothing every New Year's Eve. But I'd rather stay home and be by myself than go out to a party that I know I'd hate. My mom would always try and force me to go out but I didn't want to. That's a big difference between Renee and me. She likes to 'be young' and go out whereas I feel like I'm an adult trapped in a teenage body. Besides, as most know, I'm not that fond of parities."

"What about you? Over the years, did you ever do anything for New Years?"

"What do you think?"

I gave him a half smile.

"I had no one to share it with. Sure I had my family and everything but every time the ball would drop and they'd all be kissing each other, I'd just be standing there, alone."

"I feel the same way. I think that's one of the main reasons I didn't like to go out. I'd see everyone all over each other while I sat there alone, with no one, doing nothing." I paused. "But… that is all going to change. This year we're not going to be alone and will most definitely will be all over each other when that ball drops." I couldn't help but giggle.

He turned to look at me. "I guess this will be another first for us."

"I love sharing my 'firsts' with you. It'd feel wrong if I didn't."

It was silent for a few minutes. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling while Edward played with my hair, adoring my face as usual. I smiled thinking about that.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Where do you think we'd be right now if we weren't together?"

"Well, me, I know I would still be a quiet, anti-social guy who would still have never had a girlfriend or been kissed, and still be a virgin. And most importantly, have never been in love with the most spectacular person in the world."

I turned to look at him. "I would be the exact same except you know, the girlfriend part… or maybe I would switch it up… try that out and see how that works out for me." I looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't tease."

"How do you know I'm teasing?"

"Because you are."

"Hmm. Don't be so sure." I looked at him with a teasing smile. He rolled his eyes and sat up some.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I think it's cute how you start out every conversation by asking my name and then after I acknowledge it you then ask your question. It's adorable."

I gave him a smirk. "What I wanted to ask was what will be your New Year's resolution?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Maybe to turn down the protective and possessive notch a little bit."

"Really? Mm… never thought I'd hear you say that."

"It's just that I know that you _don't always_ like it so I'm going to try and ease up on it a little bit."

I let out a laugh. "Let's see how long that lasts." He shook his head, knowing it was true – it wouldn't last long.

"What about you? Anything in particular?"

"I was thinking maybe being more open to a variety of clothing. I mean I like what I wear and I don't want to be considered one of those girls who have to dress nice every day... but Shh... don't tell Alice I said that…" He let out a small laugh. "… but considering she'll want to dress me more when I'm changed, I thought maybe being more open-minded will be good. Plus I'm sure you're tired of seeing me in my plaid shirts, jeans, and sneaks."

"Bella, if you want to change the style of what you wear, then go ahead but if you don't want to then don't. I like you in anything… or nothing…" He smirked. "… but I want you to do it for you, not to make me or Alice happy. I am happy regardless and Alice can live without having you as her Barbie doll."

"Yeah. I know. Maybe I'll just ease up on the resistance a little. Don't get me wrong, I'll still put up a fight, but I'll just be more cooperative. Oh, and if she thinks I'm not going to wear some things more than once then she's mistaken. I have some shirts and pants that I really like. I'm not going to get rid of them."

He laughed and got off the bed, "You'll have to take that up with Alice."

"Oh okay, so you're leaving me hanging, I see."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "There are just some things I think I should stay out of."

"Oh wow, that's a first." He turned around with a glare and I just smiled wide, teasing him.

I went over to hand Edward an envelope that I took out from my bag. "What is this love?"

"It's something I want you to take even though you'll try to give it back."

"What is it?"

"It's my air fare money. I couldn't afford to pay first class so I will owe you the difference. I can give it to you with my next paycheck."

He started to shake his head. "No, no. You are not paying."

"But Edward you paid the last time we went."

"That is because I wanted to and it was my family inviting you."

"It's just that it's a lot of money and I don't feel right taking it. You keep paying for stuff, it makes me feel dependent on you and I don't want to get that way. I don't want to be the girlfriend that depends on her boyfriend to pay for everything when they're together."

"Bella, I know that you aren't with me for money and I know that you don't like me buying or paying for things for you. I offered to pay for school and buy you a car and you said no. Most girls would jump at that chance…"

I cut in. "Well, I'm not most girls."

"You certainly are not." He smiled.

"It's just that I feel like I can't keep up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're rich, I certainly am not. You can buy certain things and go places and do things I can't. And I may want to join in on some of those things but I know I won't be able to because I can't afford it. I just want to be on the same level as you. I don't want to be that person that doesn't go out because although everyone else can afford to go on a big trip and do a bunch of activities while they're on an island, I can't so I'm stuck at home. And I know I'll never be on your level. It's impossible. I'm trying to make sense." I pondered for a minute. "Wow, me saying this out loud is making me realize how ridiculous I sound." I looked down.

Edward was silent for a moment, probably trying think of how to respond to what I've just said.

"Bella."

I looked up.

"I know you want to keep your independence. I'm glad you do. But you are part of my family now. We certainly didn't earn all this money, so to say. It helps that your sister sees the future and we can use that to make some money. The only person I can say truly earns it is Carlisle. You letting us buy you plane tickets or letting Alice buy you clothes or me paying for lunch when we go out, that is because we care for you and we want to pay. Do not act like you are taking our 'earned' money because you are not. Since you are part of our family, you have equal rights to the money and…"

I cut in. "Oh no, no, no. I do not want equal rights to the money. That is you and your family's money. I will compromise with you to let you buy me the plane tickets and Alice can take me shopping but that money is for you and your family. I am not going to come in and think that I want a new expensive car so I'm going to go and buy it. No way. If it's something we share or something for the family, then that's okay, but I am not going to do it for my own greediness or pleasure."

He didn't look happy.

"You are so stubborn. Please, can we not talk about this right now?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine love. I'm glad you told me how you felt. It'd drive me mad if you didn't tell me anything at all." He paused. "Now, you _will_ take this money back. I will not accept it."

I didn't want to but I knew that if I didn't it'd just be a long argument that ends up with him not taking my money. So I just took it back.

"I can use some of this to get myself some food while we're there."

"What? No. They're going to buy some food for you."

I let out a loud growl. He slightly laughed to himself shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can I ever win here? I feel horrible that they are going out of their way for me."

"Don't ever feel horrible about that. You are family and they are happy to get food for you."

I laughed to myself. He seemed confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Just what we're talking about." I paused. "I'm arguing with you about your family buying me food. Who argues about that?" I let out another chuckle.

"Edward, it's just odd for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean please do not think I am not grateful for the things you and your family have done and given me, because believe me I am. It's just that all my life I've been on my own, practically raising Renee instead of the other way around, and have been independent this whole time. I didn't have other family members to depend on. I am use to living lower-middle class with getting by, by paycheck to paycheck."

I paused, "For example, two weeks ago Angela asked if I wanted to go on a weekend ski trip with her and her family but it would be 150 dollars a person. Although I probably wouldn't have skied, it would have been nice to actually have the option to go. I couldn't go because I don't have an extra 150 dollars lying around. But that is the way my life is and so I have to live with it." I took a breath.

I knew Edward was going to interrupt. "And no, I was not going to ask Charlie for the money because I didn't want him to lend me money that wasn't 'needed'." I knew next he was gonna ask why I didn't ask him, "And no, I was not going to ask you either because this was for me and I don't want you spend money on me if it doesn't include you."

It was silent. He didn't like this.

"Edward, when I lived with Renee, Phil would treat us to stuff and although my mom loved it and soaked in every moment of it, I wouldn't always like it because he's working to get that money, why should he be spending it on me? And Renee doesn't see things like that. I'm not saying she is fully materialistic but she does acknowledge it and flaunts it." I paused. "So do you see my point of view here?"

I looked up at him, waiting for a response.

"Bella. I want you to be able to enjoy our outings and go on trips if you want to, and not feel ashamed or proud to take money. When you become a member of our family you are one of us and you can live the lifestyle like us."

"I just don't think it's fair that it's as if I'm getting an easy ride. Meaning the whole term I'm 'marrying into money' instead of deserving it."

"I understand what you're saying. But just remember this. My family loves you. They will give you anything. If you do not want certain things, I cannot force you, but please do not feel ashamed to ask for anything."

I wasn't going to press the issue anymore. "Okay." I'm just glad I spoke out.

"Well, let me just tell you one thing," I exclaimed, "… I am not using those moist towels in first-class. No way. Those symbolize the definition of high-class, think they're better than business class, people."

"Okay? That's fine I guess." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Make fun of me all you want."

He came over and grabbed my waist from behind me.

"Ms. Swan, now that you've gotten all that out of your system, what would you like to do tonight?"

I turned around, "Well, I'd really like to…" and then I was cut off by non-other than Alice.

"No, no… none of that. Bella, I need to get you shopping for your NYE outfit."

"Please Alice, you know the styles I like, can you just pick something out for me?" I was practically whining like a child.

"Bella, what about your New Year's resolution?" Edward leaned in and asked.

I looked at him, "One, New Year's resolutions don't start until January 1st and two, do you want to have sex or not!"

He quickly looked over at Alice, "You know what Alice, I think you'll do just fine with picking something out for Bella. Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You two are impossible." She darted out of the room and through the front door.

"Thank god." And then I ran and jumped on him.

"You are so sexy, you know that?" he asked.

I giggled, "Edward, I'm wearing a hoodie and sweat pants."

"You're still sexy."

"And you're still ridiculous."

I was lying on top of him. I put my hands through his hair and started to kiss him.

Then I leaned up off of him and straddled his waist, sitting on his erection. I started to take off my hoodie and while I was doing that I started to sway my hips in circles, to tease him. He held down on my hips and moaned.

I was now wearing my tank top and sweat pants.

I stopped. I'm in the mood for some teasing. "You know what? For some reason I'm just not really in the mood anymore. Huh. That's weird." I got off of him and went into the bathroom. "I'm just going to get dressed in the bathroom and head home and come back in a bit. I've got some stuff to do before tomorrow."

He had the most confused look on his face. As soon as I shut the door I smiled to myself. I opened the drawer in the bathroom and pulled out lingerie that I bought. It was red. I put on the push up bra, the cute laced panties that half cupped my ass, and the other accessories that were attached to it. Then I slipped on red stilettos that I hid in there. I went over to the mirror. I look silly but hopefully he won't think so. I fluffed up my hair and put red lipstick on so everything would match. Right before I walked out I made sure I didn't have any on my teeth and giggled to myself.

I yelled out from behind the door, "Edward, I think I left my one bag downstairs in the kitchen, can you get it for me please?"

"Um, sure." He still sounded confused.

I hurried out and spread myself on his black sofa. Is this too much? I hope I don't look ridiculous. What if he's not turned on anymore?

He stared walking into the room, not seeing me yet, "Bella, I didn't see your –." Then he saw me. His mouth dropped and eyes wide.

I stood up. I was almost as tall as him with these heels on. I started to walk toward him. I'm so going to tease him. Damn, I'm actually walking steady in these things.

"Edward, is something wrong? You don't look so well." I went up to him to let him have a closer look.

I started to run my hands under his shirt. "How about I make you feel better, okay?"

He just nodded. He looked almost scared or nervous. Wow, I'm making Edward Cullen nervous. That's the first.

I laid him on the bed and then walked to the end of the bed. I got up and started to craw across on my knees very seductively. This way he had a great view of my breasts.

He was sitting up with his back against the headboard.

I finally got up to him and put my knees on each side of him straddling his waist.

I pushed myself all the way onto him to the point that my lower abdomen was fully pressed against him. I pushed myself lower to where my pussy was sitting right on top of his erection. I let out a moan. I wonder if he feels just as good.

He still hasn't said a word.

"Edward… you don't look so well, is your head throbbing?" I leaned in to whisper into his hear. "And I don't mean the one with your delicious lips. I mean the one that I will soon have _my_ delicious lips on."

I pulled back and his eyes were even wider. I could feel his erection grow. When it did I started pressing more down and swaying my hips in circles.

"Why won't you answer me Mr. Cullen? Maybe this will help…" I took his hands and slide them from my mid-stomach region up to my breasts then over my shoulders, down my back and then to cup my ass. He let out a huge gasp as he squeezed my ass, which in turn made me lean forward on him and moan. This caused my breasts to go right into his face. I felt his cool breath on them. The whole time I grinded my hips into him, humping him fearlessly.

He has still yet to say a word to me. I got off of his lap and started to crawl off the bed. He had a clear view of my ass. I looked back and he was staring. I giggled to myself. When I got off the bed I tussled my hair and said, "Well, Mr. Cullen, since you won't corporate and answer any of my questions, I guess I'll be going." I started to walk out the door in my red lingerie and red stilettos when I felt his body push against my back causing the front of my body to slam into the door.

I let out a loud moan. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere?"

He kept thrusting his cock into my ass, humping me. Each time I let out a loud gasp. He hasn't taken off his pants yet but it still felt amazing.

He then reached in front of me and grabbed my pussy. I first leaned back against him and then automatically fell forward to hold onto the doorknob as he rubbed my clit. When I leaned forward my ass pushed into this cock and he let out a groan. I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed my ass backward even harder causing him to let go of my hips.

"Someone's being fresh."

He recovered and looked at me. I licked my lips as I started to undo my bra. He never took his eyes off of me. Finally it unclasped and I started to slide the straps off. He darted over and slid each one down with his fingertips. His cool touch caused me to gasp. He let the bra fall to the floor and then began to trace kisses on my neck and shoulders. I leaned my head back and was in ecstasy.

I then put my hands around his mid-waist and pulled him to me, causing my breasts to press against his chest. I pulled my head back to look at him and we began to kiss. All of a sudden he put his hands on my ass, lifted me and took me to the bed. I giggled into his mouth.

I started take off my shoes…

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I blushed. "Edward, they're too heavy for my feet." I felt stupid and covered my face.

He chuckled, "It's no problem. I can take them off for you."

"Sorry. If you like them on, I can try to do it but I'll probably get tired."

"No love, you are plenty to look at, I don't need shoes to turn me on. You walk into the room and I'm already turned on. Besides, I need you energized."

I smiled and brought his lips to mine. I wasted no time and stuck my tongue in his mouth. He started sucking on my tongue. It felt incredible. I let out a moan.

"God Edward, you taste so good."

"You don't taste so bad yourself." I giggled.

I took Edward's hand and glided it down, over my right breast, down my stomach, and into my panties. Then let go of his hand but didn't let go of his skin. I trailed my fingers up his arm, over his shoulder and cupped his face.

He took his lips off of mine and trailed down my neck, sucking on my neck. He continued to finger me the whole time.

"Uh, Edward."

I pulled his face back up to kiss him and then his jaw and his neck. He started to go faster and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh my god, Edward."

I squeezed my eyes and started to rock my hips. He did this for a few minutes while sucking my neck and breasts.

"I'm gonna cum, Edward."

He let go of my lips and went toward the bottom of the bed. He slid off my panties and started sucking on my clit. I immediately gripped the bed sheets and let out a small scream. He continued to suck it and thrust into me.

"Edward!… Edward!…" and then I arched my back and screamed. I continued to rock my hips as Edward licked me clean. When he was done I continued to pant but he brought his lips to mine. I could taste me on him and that made it hotter.

He tried to rub my clit again. I grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

I blushed. "It's just that…. it's still sensitive. Give me a few minutes. Besides, I want to do you now." I couldn't stop blushing.

He kissed my forehead and laid next to me.

"You know what I was thinking… I thought I'd take your cock and…"

He cut me off. "Shit, my family's home."

I gasped. "Oh no, no, no. I have to get changed. And Damn it Edward, I didn't get to satisfy you yet. Next time I'm doing you first, just incase." I said while growling. He gave me a look like snap out of it.

I started darting around the room to get my clothes. I didn't want Emmett to barge in.

"Bella, it's okay."

"No, you know Emmett will just barge in here hoping to walk in on something. What if he has his camera?"

I had my clothes in my hand and went into the bathroom to change. Edward had put his pants and a shirt on.

We went downstairs to say hi.

"Hey guys," Jasper said.

"Hey," I replied.

"What you guys up to?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out."

"Oh yeah, is that why your shirt is on backwards and Edward has red lipstick all over his mouth and neck?"

I quickly looked at Edward and he did and I looked at my shirt and it was on backwards. I was beat red.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I wanted to die. I just sighed and walked back upstairs to fix myself up.

"You're an ass," Edward told him.

"So I've been told." He just laughed and headed to the living room.

We were in his room and I was fixing my hair. He was wiping his face with a towel.

Emmett barged in. "Hey Bella, Esme wanted to make you some dinner. What do –."

He stopped talking. I looked up to see why.

I saw his eyes looking at the floor. I looked where he was and I saw that I forgot to pick up my panties! And next to them were my one stiletto, half under the bed. Then he looked over under Edward's couch and my matching bra was there. I got big eyed. How the hell did I miss that stuff?

I gasped and Emmett looked at me.

"Oh my god…" he started to say. I knew what was going to come next.

"Emmett don't!"

He yelled, "Oh my god guys, Bella has red panties and matching bra up here on the floor! And matching stilettos!" He laughed really loud. "How awesome is this?"

Emmett was too caught up in his joy that he didn't see Edward run next to him and toss him over the balcony. I ignored it cause I knew Emmett would be fine.

"Ass."

"It's alright love."

"Yeah I know. Anymore I just shrug it off… only because it's your family. He better not try that stuff at your cousins' again this weekend. Shit will hit the fan if he does."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious."

"I believe you." I think he did too.

**The Cullens are on their way to Alaska. Lets see how heated things get this time. **

**LEMONS**


	9. Settle In

**LEMONS! **

**The Cullens get settled in…. and more. **

**BPOV**

We were on the plane heading to Alaska. I wasn't as nervous this time but still couldn't help being a little nervous. I had layers upon layers of clothes on and gloves and a scarf. December in Alaska is quite cold and that's putting it mildly.

We got to their house around 8-9pm or so. I wasn't exactly sure. We pulled up to the house and here we were again.

Edward helped me out of the car and took my bag. I could have carried it but nope, Edward insisted. Sometimes I don't want to fight him on it but I don't want him to think that I expect him to do it for me. That's why on days I don't want to say something, I smile and lean into him, to show him my affection and thanks for what he's doing. I don't expect things from people; I just don't want to assume people will do things for me and then end up getting disappointed if they don't. It's better to want to do things for yourself and then be grateful for when someone does something nice for you.

We walked in and it was as beautiful as I remembered it. Everyone was there to greet us, including Tanya.

She was wearing a, so to say, 'slutty' outfit. Here we go. She just won't give up will she? Unless she has a boyfriend, which would be great. Then maybe she'd leave us alone but who knows with her. The things she comes up with in her head are ridiculous.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" she asked as she walked over to me, pretty much flashing her beautiful body in my face. Sure Alice has me wearing tight jeans, which she said 'makes my ass look great,' a nice shirt, and designer boots, she, however, had something on that exposed a little more… skin.

"Hi Tanya, I'm doing good. And yourself?"

"Good, thanks."

She put her hand on my back and guided me aside. Edward was saying hello to Kate and Carmen but I could see him looking over.

"So I see that you're still with Edward?"

"Obviously." I couldn't help let out a laugh and I saw Edward do the same.

"I just mean, from our last conversation, I thought you'd consider the alternative."

"Oh right, that. Well, Edward told me what really happened and I believe him so I'm not worrying about whether or not you two had sex before… which I know you haven't." I was calm about it. I'm not going to satisfy her with doubtfulness.

I looked over to Edward and he looked mad. I secretly put my hand out to basically tell him to calm down.

"Okay Bella, if you say so. I'm just saying look at the facts and realize the truth."

"Oh, I have looked at the facts and I know the truth, so don't worry about me. In fact, you don't have to worry about me at all, I love my life and I'm quite happy with the way things are. You telling me lies won't make me question my relationship with Edward. So please, let this go and lets enjoy the holiday."

She nodded. "We'll see." And she watched me walk away toward Edward.

When I got to Edward I hugged him and stayed at his side.

"Don't listen to Tanya, Bella."

"Don't worry I'm not. Actually, I find it quite funny. I get excited when she wants to talk to me. I look forward to what she's going to come up with next." I started to laugh.

"Well, as long as you are okay with it."

"Entirely."

I leaned up; I grabbed his neck and began kissing him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I did his. I moaned and he pulled my body against his. He was sliding his hand down my back and right before he was ready to cup my ass someone cleared their throat.

We opened our eyes and looked over. Everyone in the house was staring at us. I quickly let go of Edward and stood there, fixing my shirt. Man, was my face red.

It was silent except Emmett. "And so it begins. I've got to go charge my camera."

Everyone began attending to their own conversations again.

"Edward, I'm going to go put my stuff away. Tell Esme she doesn't have to make me anything. She is on vacation too so I don't want her to take care of me. I brought some snacks I can eat incase they didn't have time to go shopping."

"Bella, Esme is happy to cook for you. You will not eat a snack for dinner. And they did go shopping so you don't have to worry about that."

I sighed. "Well, I'm just going to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's late and I don't want to eat a full meal, or maybe a half a sandwich. I don't want to get a stomachache. I don't know. I guess I'll see." I paused. "I need to stop rambling."

He just looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm going to go take my suitcase upstairs. And I can do it myself Edward. You just stay down here with your family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Okay."

He left the room to see his family. I took the suitcase and rolled it to the stairs. I started picking it up to rest it on each step. Damn this is so freakin' heavy. What the hell is in this? We're here for 3 days. I kept making a grunting noise each time I picked it up on a step. I felt like I was working up a sweat. I knew Edward would probably hear my grunting but I didn't want him to come help me.

It literally took me about 10 minutes to get up the stairs. I finally got up there and I sat on the top step panting. I caught my breath and was ready to stand up when I saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs smirking.

"And what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

"Did you see me this whole time trying to carry this unnecessarily heavy suitcase up these stairs?"

"Maybe."

I sighed. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"You're the one that said you didn't want help," he reminded me.

"I'm starting to regret it." I paused. "But I'm good now, I can roll it to our bedroom."

We got to the bedroom a few seconds after that.

"You know, I kind of worked up a sweat carrying that up the stairs. I was thinking about taking a shower…"

I started to undo my boots and put them on the floor. Then I took of my shirt and threw it on the chair. I unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pushed them down. I saw that Edward was watching me undress. I walked into the bathroom with the door-cracked open. First I threw out my bra and then threw out my panties.

"Oh wow. This shower is quite big. It's as if it was made for two people. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to use it alone." Next thing I know he's behind me grabbing me, pressing himself against my ass.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, have you decided that you need a shower too?"

"Yes I have."

"Well, it's a good thing this shower is so big."

I turned around and smiled at him and he put my legs around his waist and took me into the shower.

He sucked on my neck and I put my fingers through his hair.

"Oh god, Edward."

I tightened my grip around his waist, bringing him closer to me. He let out a moan.

I loosened up my grip on him and as he was kissing my neck I reached my hand down and started stroking him. He jumped some but then started kissing me again.

"Bella, that feels amazing."

He put my one leg down. I was stroking it right where my pussy was. As I'm doing it the tip kept touching my clit. I couldn't stop gasping.

He grabbed it and started really rubbing it against my clit. I let out a loud moan. He started laughing some, "Shh… Bella they'll hear you."

I giggled. "I forgot."

He pushed against me and humped me to where his cock was riding up and down my clit. I started shaking some.

"Oh my god Edward, I need you in me before I cum."

He lifted up my legs and put my legs around his waist.

He leaned me against the wall and slammed into me. I let out a small scream and then covered my mouth laughing.

I gasped and moaned each time he'd thrust in me. He couldn't stop groaning. He did this for about a minute or two and then I had to tell him…

"Edward, please, faster."

He looked at me but didn't stop thrusting. "Already my love?"

I giggled. "Yeah, my skin is getting pruny and it's been over 30 hours since we last had sex. A little too long for me." I giggled again. "I guess since I've got a taste of what we were missing and now I can't get enough."

"I feel the same way. Hold on."

I gripped onto him and he started pounding into me. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, moaning with each thrust.

"Edward I'm gonna cum."

He let go of my one leg and started rubbing my clit. My lower half of my body started shaking and I grabbed his hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned.

He then picked my leg back up and slammed into me a few times until we both came together. He leaned into me against the wall. We were both panting.

"Wow."

"Yes, wow." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After a few minutes we our breathing went back to normal.

"I'm going to wash my hair and shave and all that good stuff."

"Okay love, I'll go get dressed and wait for you."

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I couldn't believe what we just did. It was amazing. I couldn't stop smiling. I was in the shower for about 10 minutes since I had to shave some. I know Edward didn't care if I didn't shave in certain places but I feel better if I do. Sure sometimes I don't because I forgot or was too lazy but I knew he didn't mind.

I wore my boy shorts and tank top. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Edward, I only have my boy shorts. Do you have boxers or something I can throw over this for when we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, I have these sweat pants you can wear."

"I would complain but I know you find me attractive it them so I'm fine with it."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I do." And he kissed me.

We went downstairs. "I'm going to make my sandwich."

"Do you want me to come with you love?"

"No, no. I want you to go spend time with your family. You see me every day, you don't get to see them often." I smiled at him. Of course I wanted him to come with me but I don't want to be the girlfriend who drags him away from his family.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just… I don't want to be that type of girlfriend that disassociates their boyfriend away from his family. You go talk to them. We'll have the rest of the night together."

He seemed like he wanted to say something against what I had said but he let it go.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed my forehead and left.

I walked into the kitchen. They had grape jelly and crunchy peanut butter – just what I like. And I was hoping they had milk because it's best with milk. They did which made me happy. I felt like a little kid.

I finished my sandwich and sat at the kitchen table. Then Tanya walked in. Oh geez.

"Hey Tanya. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I didn't see you out in the living room so I thought maybe you were in here." Is she implying that I'm fat? Whatever.

"Oh yeah. I haven't eaten since this morning so I'm kind of hungry."

"Did you get settled in alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"I noticed that you got a shower. Did Edward too?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I'd get one to be comfortable for bed. I guess Edward decided to get one too."

"Together?"

I knew she was going to ask that. "Tanya that is private."

"I don't think it's private if it's in my house."

I looked at her. "Please Tanya, lets not start anything.'

"I'm just saying. It's my house, I should be able to know what's going on."

"I will tell you about something if I feel it is necessary but this is something I'm not discussing with you. If you truly have a problem, discuss it with Edward." I paused. "Are you going to be checking in on Emmett and Rosalie on this topic because believe me, if sex in your house is your concern, you definitely should put them at the top of your list." I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

She gave me a snobby look and left the kitchen.

I finished my sandwich and almost all my milk but of course I spilled some down the front of me. I looked like I peed myself. I'm so freakin' clumsy.

I did my dishes, put them away, and then headed out to the living room. Edward was still talking to family so I decided to head out to the sunroom to look at the scenery. It was dark out but they had spotlights that showed some of their ground. Plus the moon helped the lighting. I took off my sweat pants because they were all wet in the front. I still had my boy shorts on so at least it's something. I grabbed a blanket that was on the chair and wrapped it around me. I sat on the one sofa and played with my hair.

I wasn't trying to be anti-social. It's just that I know if I went out there Edward would be attentive to me and I want him to spend time with his family. But then I thought that maybe he wants me to spend time with his family because soon they'll be _my_ family.

I started walking out so I could run upstairs, put something on, and then go into the living room. But as I was turning the corner I bumped into a man. I fell over onto the floor. It hurt because it was like I walked into a wall. I looked up. I didn't recognize him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said.

"Oh, um, it's okay. I should have watched where I was going." I paused. I noticed my legs and everything were showing. He had the blanket in his hand and tried helping me up. I took his hand and brought me up straight.

"Are you a friend of Carmen's or Eleazar's?" I began to walk back over to the sofa. He followed and sat next to me.

"Yes. I am a neighbor. My name is Anthony. The houses tend to be spread out here but I'm their closest neighbor."

"Well, I'm Bella. Did you come to meet the Cullens?"

"Yeah. I can't make it to the party tomorrow so I thought I would come by tonight and say hello to everyone."

"Well that's very nice of you." I wanted to grab the blanket from behind him and put it over me but I didn't want him to think I felt uncomfortable. But truthfully I did feel uncomfortable because I saw he kept looking at my legs.

"So how do you know the Denali clan?"

"Oh I traveled up here with the Cullens to visit."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause that lasted for almost a minute.

"Oh, Bella, you have something on your in your hair." I thought maybe some peanut butter or something from my sandwich.

I tried looking up to see it but he started stroking my hair.

I was completely uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm going to get back to the living room."

"Wait." He grabbed my arm as I was getting up. "Don't go." He wouldn't let go.

"Please. Let me go."

"But we just started talking." He tried pulling my arm to bring me back down to the couch.

"Anthony, let me go please." I was trying to yank myself away.

"Bella, just sit back down so we can talk." He was getting a little forceful. He was getting annoyed since I wouldn't sit back down.

"No. I don't want to! Let me go!" I yelled. I was trying to yank always from his hold. It made no difference. It was as if it was pointless; he was a hundred times stronger than I was.

All of a sudden Edward was in the doorway.

"Hey! Anthony! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He had fire in his eyes. He finally let me go. I was rubbing my arm. It hurt some. I quickly walked over to Edward.

"Nothing Edward. Bella was out here and we sat and talked."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Your thoughts are showing other intentions."

"She's the one wearing no pants."

I cut in. "Excuse me, I had a blanket on and when you bumped into me it came off and then you put it behind you so I couldn't reach for it."

"Yeah, yeah. Tease."

All of a sudden Emmett and Jasper were in the doorway. Emmett put me behind him.

Edward got in his face. "Anthony, I think it would be wise if you left. We are enjoying the holiday and we don't need any problems."

He looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper. "I can see I'm out numbered here so I'll just say goodbye and leave."

He walked past me and was about to say something to me when Jasper stood in front of me. Jasper sternly said, "Goodbye Anthony."

He just shook his head and left.

Emmett and Jasper nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry Edward. Clumsy me spilled milk on my pants and so I took them off. I grabbed the blanket but then bumped into him when I planned on joining you in the living room."

"Bella, no need for apologies. I don't care if you were out here naked, if you wanted to be away from him then he should have let you go."

"I know." I paused, "Now, if you want to make things better, how about you take me upstairs so I can get actual pants on. I'm freezing!"

He laughed, swooped me up, and took me upstairs.

I put other sweats on. "Edward, I'm going to go get water, say goodnight to everyone, and then come back up."

"I'll come with you. I want to say goodnight to everyone as well."

"Okay."

I headed in the kitchen and got my glass of water. As I was heading out Tanya came in.

"I heard you had a little mishap with Anthony."

"It was nothing. Just a miscommunication, that's all." That's what I'm labeling it because I just got here and I don't want to already start problems.

"First John at Halloween and now Anthony. Do you like to be a tease?"

"Hey! I am not a tease!"

"Geez. Calm down Bella."

"You're the one calling me things that I am not."

"I'm just telling you what it looks like."

"Well, that's the difference between assumptions and the truth. You may assume that I'm a tease because these guys were coming onto me but I didn't, so to say, 'ask for it.' I have no desire what so ever to attract any man other than Edward." I paused. "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Please, Bella, jealous of you? You've got to be kidding?"

"Lets look at the facts. I have Edward and you don't. I have been hit on by guys here yet you haven't. You don't understand how your beauty outweighs my imperfect human appearance. Is that the truth or just an assumption?"

"A definite assumption. It's obvious that I'm prettier than you and you're just an easy target so that's why the men hit on you."

"Tanya, I don't care about other men. I only care about Edward. Attention is something I most certainly dislike. So don't think that is my motive here because it definitely is not."

"Bella. Just accept that I'm beautiful and you're not and that you're a tease and use that to get attention."

Before I could respond she walked out. "What a bitch." I hope she heard me. I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

Edward walked in, "What's so funny?"

"You know what is. You heard."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"Well Tanya was tormenting me again calling me a tease and what not and so I called her a bitch." I laughed again.

He looked angry about the tease remark.

"But don't worry Edward. I let snapped back at her. I told her she's just jealous because I have you. She's mad because she can't understand why you chose me, a human, over her, a beautiful vampire. And she said I try and get attention but I made it clear that's the last thing I want. She left mad. Mission accomplished."

He still looked mad.

"Edward, I know I'm not a tease. Well, I mean I like to tease you but you get what I'm saying. And even so, I don't care what she thinks. I care more about what you and your family thinks. I know technically Tanya is part of that family but anymore she is the least that I worry about. She seems to have me labeled already so I don't care."

"Mm... I'm glad you showed her whose boss. I did hear some of your conversation but I didn't intervene because I thought you'd like to tell her off yourself. Oh, and you can tease me anytime."

"Good to know. And just to let you know, you can handle the guys and let me take care of the girls."

"Okay. Deal."

"Unless the girl vampire is ready to tare me to shreds, then I'd like for you to intervene." I let out a giggle.

"Deal."

"Can you carry me upstairs Mr. Cullen? It's almost 1am and I'm getting a little tired."

He didn't say anything at first.

"I mean if you don't feel like it that's fine." I started walking away peaking behind me with a smile. He swooped me up and I let out a yelp. We were upstairs in less than 2 seconds.

He laid me on the bed and I took off his shirt. I wanted to run my hands all over him but I knew I had to compose myself.

I felt myself get really sleepy. I wanted to stay up.

"Bella, you look really tired. Why don't you sleep?" I couldn't fight it.

"Okay."

"Wow. You didn't fight me on it, you must be tired."

I have no idea if he said anything after that. I fell asleep so quickly.

**Leave Review please. **


	10. Hot Tub

**LEMONS!**

**It's NYE day and everyone is getting ready for the party tonight. **

**Lets see how things go when Bella and Edward are left home alone with only Emmett and Jasper there. **

**Will Emmett start his juvenile behavior as usual? **

**Bella is holding a secret. Will she get caught or keep it hidden? **

**Read and find out. **

**BPOV**

I woke up around 9am. I felt refreshed – it was nice. I went to my suitcase and looked through the clothes Alice packed for me. Most were relatively reasonable.

I put on stretch jeans; they're made to fit to your body. I don't want to sound snobby but they looked really good on me. Alice only packed me push up bras. Is she trying to say something? I laughed to myself. I was looking for regular underwear but she packed only thongs and lace panties. Is this chick secretly getting rid of all my regular clothes?

I took out a long sleeved top that fitted to me really well. It was a violet color. But since she bought me push up bras the shirt lifted a little, so my stomach showed. Oh well. I put on black tall boots to match. I don't know why I'm getting dressed up, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Oh, that's right – Tanya. I grinned to myself.

I decided to put my hair to the side and tie it. It actually looked cute. Then I did the usual teeth and make up. I know Edward would find me pretty in anything but I wanted to _feel _pretty.

I walked downstairs and found Edward. I ran behind him and hugged him. He knew I was coming though because he didn't even budge. Him and his stupid senses. It'd be nice to surprise him for once. He's always coming out of nowhere.

"Good morning."

"Good morning love. "

"So what's everyone doing?"

"Well Esme is cooking you breakfast…"

I cut him off. "Edward. Come on, I told you I don't want her cooking for me."

"She kept insisting. I told her not to but she wouldn't listen."

"Fine. What about everyone else?"

"Well Alice and the other girls are out buying decorations and everything for the party tonight. Esme is joining them shortly."

"Carlisle and Eleazar are out hunting in the area and my brothers are playing some type of video game in the other room."

"Oh okay. And that leaves you and me. What are we doing today?"

"Anything you'd like love."

"Mmm… what to do?"

"Well, since other than your brothers, we're alone at the house, how about we finish what we never got to in the hot tub." I know I just got dressed but this is so worth it.

"That sounds great."

I smiled. "I hope Alice packed me a bathing suit. If not I guess I'll have to go in naked." I looked at him and he looked back.

"I'm just kidding Edward. No way, not with your brothers here, especially Emmett." I started to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face though. Classic."

Alice packed me a white bathing suit. It was nice. The top was strapless and the bottoms were very thin and barely stayed on. Perfect. I was pretty much naked.

We walked past Emmett and Jasper and they both stopped playing and stared. I just winked at them as we walked by. They were speechless. I laughed. It's fun messing with them like that, especially Emmett.

We got into the hot tub and it felt amazing. It was really cold out so it was so soothing to be in the hot water. I tied my hair up so it wouldn't touch the water.

I was sitting across from Edward.

"It's awfully lonely over here." I said in a whimpering voice. I looked at him. He smirked and came over. I twisted around so he could sit where I was. I sat in front of him with my back against him.

"Ahh.. I remember this position. I like it a lot."

"Hmm," is all he said. I'm going to take that as an agreement.

I took his hands and ran them from my knees to my inner thighs and over my pussy. I gasped when he did that as did he. Then I continued wit his hands running up my stomach to cup my breasts. I kept them there so he could massage them. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck.

He slid his one hand underneath my bathing suit top and the other one made its way down between my thighs. He rubbed overtop my bathing suit.

"Who's the tease now?" I asked him.

He chuckled. He didn't say anything. He slipped his hand from my waistband to under my bikini bottoms. I gasped and moved my hips up. He took his hand from my breast and pushed my hips down. We had the bubbles on which was good because it blocked a lot of the view of what was happening underneath the water.

I put my arms up and around his neck. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that when I put my arms up like that it moves my chest up and out of the water." I laughed again. "I'm going to need to keep these babies in the water unless you want me to put on a show for your brothers." I heard him growl. "Oh calm down drama queen."

In response to that he shoved a finger in me and I let out a loud moan. That caused Jasper and Emmett to look over. Edward noticed and just waved over to say hi. I let out a laugh. I was blushing so much.

"If you keep blushing they're going to know something's up."

"Oh please Edward, they probably already know something's up. Right?"

He paused. "Yeah they do. I just didn't want you to know that."

"Well I figured as much. But that doesn't mean for you to stop." I turned my face and kissed him. My tongue immediately went into his mouth. I wasn't wasting any time.

He started to go in and out of me. I kept moaning and gasping into his mouth. Then I bit his lip to keep from moaning louder.

I put my hand under the water to rub my clit. He didn't even have his eyes opened to know that I was putting my hand in the water.

"No."

I growled. "Are you going to do it then?" I smiled.

"Yup."

Then I felt his thumb graze it. I put my hands on top of his thighs for something to grab onto. As he was doing that I swayed my hips to meet the rhythm and to also massage his cock with my ass. I heard him groan.

Then we heard Emmett yell, "You guys better finish that shit up, they'll be home in 10."

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled. He just laughed at me.

"Is that true Edward?"

"Yeah. Probably 8-10 minutes."

I pouted. "I guess we'll have to pull a quickie. Or do you not want to? They have a shower head here, right?" I laughed and started getting out but he pulled me back in. I love teasing him.

I yelped. "You're not going anywhere."

"So a quickie?"

"Yes. A quickie."

He sat back and I straddled him. "Wait, Edward do you think that I'll splash a lot of water out?"

"I guess we can try."

I pulled off my bathing suit bottoms and put them on the side. Then I pulled his cock in the opening of his swim shorts. I stroked it a few times really fast as I stared into his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him as I continued to stroke him. He began to rub my clit and I gasped into his mouth.

Finally I took it and stuck it in. I wouldn't let go of his lips and moaned into his mouth as I went up and down on him. The waves were moving but with the bubbles it wasn't too noticeable.

To lighten the waves I went all the way down on him and put his hands on my ass to hold me down. Then I put my hands over his and guided him to push me toward him, so I was humping him. I did that for a minute or so and kept moaning. Then I started going up and down again.

I giggled. "Edward, it's noticeable if I move up and down. Can you go up into me?"

So I held myself still while straddling him and he started thrusting his hips up. First it was a decent pace that felt really good. We wouldn't let go of each other's lips.

"Bella, we only have 4 minutes left. I'm going to go faster."

"Okay."

He started going faster and faster.

"Oh my god Edward." I moaned with each thrust. I leaned my head on this shoulder, panting.

"God Bella…"

As he was thrusting I couldn't help myself but start moving my hips. He noticed I needed something more so he took his hand and started rubbing my clit. I let out a small scream.

"Edward I'm going to cum."

"Oh god Bella,… me too."

After a few more thrusts he could tell I was about to scream, he took my hips and slammed me down onto him. I let out a scream but Edward quickly but his hand over my mouth. His other one remained on my hip pushing me into him while he raised his hips to go deeper. He was so deep in me. I moved my hips back and forth, riding out my orgasm. After we both were done he lowered his hips and I laid forward onto him.

"Two minutes Bella."

I was panting. "Okay."

We heard someone gasp "Wow."

We both looked over. Edward must have been too distracted to notice his presence.

It was Emmett.

"Oh my god guys, you two are incredible. You should make a porno. It'd make millions. For the rest of the night, I am so carrying my camera around with me."

"Emmett did you just watch us?" I yelled.

"No," he laughed.

"You're lying!" I started to get up so I could get out and at least try and hurt him.

"Whoa, calm down Bella, I don't think you want to get up just yet."

I didn't know what he was talking about. His eyes darted next to me on the side of the hot tub. My bathing suit bottoms were there. I quickly grabbed them.

"God damn it Emmett! You better not say anything!"

"Who me? I wouldn't dream of it." Then he took off.

"Edward, is he going to?"

"No he isn't. He just wants to freak you out but in his mind he told me he isn't."

"That's a relief."

I leaned back on him. The family will be here soon but that didn't matter. We were dressed and no longer doing anything in the hot tub.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think we have sex too much?"

"What?" He was caught off guard by the question.

"Do you?"

"No. I don't think so. We are in love. We have waited this long to express our love and now that we have we can't get enough. That's how I feel at least. You?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I just didn't want you to think I was a sex-crazed maniac."

"Believe me Bella, if you were in my head you'd think the same about me." I laughed.

"Well I always let you in my head, you're going to have to start letting me into yours."

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you better. If not, I might just do a little more editing to what I tell you."

He growled. "That's what I thought." I turned my head and kissed his jaw.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Edward?"

He chuckled. "Yes love?"

"Do you get frustrated since you have to hold back?"

"What do you mean?"

I thought about what I had just asked. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No please tell me."

"I don't know. Maybe I should edit or keep some of my thoughts to myself. Some people do that, you know?" I smirked at him.

He just gave me a stare. "Fine." I paused. "What I meant was do you get frustrated or annoyed that you can't fully be forceful or energetic while having sex, to get your full release?"

He didn't say anything.

I turned around. "You paused… You do? Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be able to handle it. I mean maybe I..." He cut me off.

"Bella." He paused and waited until I relaxed. "What we share is amazing. I wouldn't give it up for anything. I may be holding back so I don't hurt you but believe me, you give me great pleasure. I'd rather be with you like this forever than to be with anyone else just to be able to use all my force. So please do not think that I'm not receiving full satisfaction, because believe me, I most certainly am."

I blushed and leaned my head on his chest. "Now I feel foolish. I probably sound like an idiot."

"Of course you don't. You were just concerned about me. It's cute." He paused and I was about to say something but then he began again. "And don't say that I am finding your apparent foolishness cute because that is not what I am saying. I'm just saying I love how you are concerned about if I'm happy, especially in that way. And right now I'm reassuring you that you have nothing to worry about."

I leaned my head up. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

He chuckled. "I wish." I smiled and put my head back down.

A few more minutes passed.

"Edward?"

"Is this how all our conversations are going to start off?" He chuckled.

"Do you want to hear my question or not? If you keep laughing I'm not going to tell you anything." That would drive him insane. I can only imagine. I began to laugh.

"And what is so funny?"

"I was just picturing how you would react if I decided not to speak for a whole week. I see you going crazy. It's quite entertaining." I smiled at him.

He wanted to change the subject. "So, what was your question?"

"It's a stupid question."

"Bella please, just ask it." It's so funny how he knows I'm thinking about something that I want to talk about but I hold back. I love it.

"I know you don't like to talk about this but when I'm changed and I am fast like you guys, do I have to participate in decorating or going shopping and all that stuff like the other girls do?" I paused. "I offer to help but they say I don't have to because they can get things done way faster than me." I sound like a moron. "It's just that I really don't like that stuff but if you think I should then maybe I will. I don't want to appear lazy or antisocial from the girls, mainly when it's with your extended family."

"Bella, my family knows that you are not a big fan with decorating or shopping or any of those activities, and they don't mind. You do not have to do anything. If you wish not to participate with them then you don't have to."

"But you guys may want to have some 'guy' time and I'm sure you don't want a girl there to interrupt that. So at those times I'll go out with the girls. I don't want to completely disassociate myself from them in that area. Maybe I should have gone with them."

"Bella, they told you it was fine if you didn't. Besides, I'm rather glad you didn't go." He pulled me closer.

I smiled at our close contact. "Yeah, I gotta say I'm glad too."

We heard Emmett yell, "You guys good now? Cause they're home."

I just groaned and closed my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"My skin is getting prunie anyways. I just gotta adjust myself a little better and then I can get out." I blushed.

"I'm good now, I can get our towels."

I blushed from what I had just said. "Okay."

We got out and walked through the house.

Esme asked, "Did you both enjoy the hot tub?"

We heard Emmett laughed. Ugh. "Yes, it was nice."

Then Edward took my hand and we walked upstairs to the bedroom.

I threw on some of Edward's clothes and we went downstairs for a bit.

"Bella, you know how much I can't stand you wearing Edward's clothes."

"Oh stop Alice. I'm letting you dress me up for tonight so just disregard what you see me in right now."

She sighed. "Fine."

Alice darted away to do more decorating.

I headed into the kitchen to get some juice. I was in the mood for orange juice. I really hope they have some.

They did. I poured myself some. It tasted great. Sometimes you just need something refreshing to drink.

Then I felt cold hands wrap around me. I smiled.

"Hi Edward."

I turned around. It wasn't him.

"Emmett! What the hell?"

I hit his arm to get off. He just kept laughing.

"You suck Emmett."

"Yeah yeah. I'm just messin'."

I ignored it. "You and Rosalie having a good time?"

"Hell yeah, didn't you hear us last night? Thought we'd knock the whole place down." He began to laugh loudly.

I rolled my eyes. "TMI Emmett."

"Oh please, you're the ones doing it in the hot tub today and in the shower last night. That reminds me I'm going to have to put shock in that hot tub and tell Carmen to scrub the shower with bleach." I blushed so bad.

"Oh please Emmett, they're going to have to burn the sheets after what you and Rosalie do to them."

"True. Man, is that true." He pondered. "I mean Bella you should see when we…" I cut him off.

"Nope. Don't start. I'm out of here." I walked out and he kept laughing. He loved doing that stuff to me.

I walked out of the kitchen and saw that the place was already decorated. Damn they are fast. It was still in the process but they had a lot done. This place is going to look amazing by nighttime. They wanted the house to look great since the Denali clan were having more people over. It's going to be a crowded night. I offered to help but they told me to enjoy myself and relax.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want my help with anything?"

"Bella, it's fine. Honestly. We can get everything done within minutes."

I laughed, "I'd probably spill or rip something really important." She laughed with me. She didn't disagree so she thought so too? Am I that bad? I smiled, acknowledging my lack of coordination.

"I'll just go get ready then."

"Well, get your shower and dressed but I'll be up in a little while to do your hair."

"Okay. Sounds good."

I went upstairs and Edward followed. When we got to the bedroom I started taking out toiletries to take into the bathroom with me.

"Edward, I'm just going to be getting a shower, you don't have to sit out here waiting for me." I let out a little laugh thinking about it.

"Actually, I was going to go hunting in the area with my brothers."

"Okay, good idea."

He came over, gave me a kiss, and left.

I didn't say anything to Edward but I'm actually really, well, horny. Geez, I feel like a horny teenage boy. I wanted to have sex before I got a shower so I'd be clean but I guess that's not happening.

As I continued to go through my suitcase I saw something. It was a case I didn't recognize. I opened it up and I immediately blushed. It was a dildo. "What the hell?" There was a note inside from Alice that said "You never know" and then it had a smiley face with a wink. I couldn't stop blushing even though it was only me in the room. I've never used one of these but this would be the perfect time to do so. I knew Edward wouldn't be back for at least and hour or so, so this would be great timing.

I went into the bathroom but left the door opened some, just so I can hear if someone comes in. They have a little sitting chair in there so I took a seat. I was already wet from thinking about random thoughts of sex with Edward so there was no problem there. I saw that it had a vibrating switch with it. I know it won't be as good as being with Edward but I hope it's good enough.

I stuck it in and turned on the switch. I gasped. Oh wow, this is different. I got use to the size, which was smaller than Edward but was still a decent size. Then I slid it in and out, only to take it and rub my clit with it. I moaned. I did this for only a little bit. Probably for only a minute or so. Then I heard someone call my name.


	11. Surprises

**LEMONS **

**Edward walks in on Bella during her 'alone time.' What will reaction be? Will he be mad, upset, or intrigued? **

**Alice plays Barbie with Bella. Will she like her outfit? **

**Edward finds out something about Bella's past. He doesn't seem to happy about it. **

**BPOV**

I quickly got off the chair but I didn't know what to do so I kept it inside me. If I took it out Edward would probably notice it. There was no way I was going to walk comfortably so I just stood next to the chair. I grabbed the towel on the floor and wrapped it around me. My throat was horsed but I had to try and answer.

I cleared my throat.

"In here Edward." I need to get a hold of myself.

"Oh, Bella, um, Alice wanted me to tell you…." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"What, yeah, of course." I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"You're standing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact with me."

"What? No I'm not." Oh geez I suck at lying and I'm being so obvious. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yes you are." He started to walk toward me. I took a step back. I didn't want him near me.

"You know what, maybe I am getting sick. You shouldn't come near me."

"Bella, I can't get sick," he said while continuing to walk toward me. Oh my god, I'm done, he knows something's up.

He looked down. "Bella, why are you trying to cross your legs like that while standing?"

"What?" I paused. "That's how I stand."

He let out a chuckle "No it's not. I'd know if it was." Damn him!

"Um, it's nothing. I guess my body is just being weird today." I tried laughing but needed to quickly swallow because of my movement. He noticed.

He gave me a confused and suspicious look. "Are you hiding something?"

"What? Yeah, I'm hiding something under the towel. Phff." I tried laughing while saying it so it seemed silly for him to think that.

"Well, I never said anything about the towel so…" I'm such a freakin' idiot.

He started to undo the towel as I stood there. "Bella, you're never this nervous when I see you naked anymore and here you are basically sweating."

"What? No I'm not." I totally am.

"Bella, undo your legs." I wouldn't.

"Bella." He started to spread them himself.

I think he could see something was down there.

He reached down and when he came into contact with it I saw a strange look on his face. I wanted to die. He grabbed it and started pulling it out. As he did I gasped. Then it was all the way out and had it in his hand. I wanted to die right then and there. Kill me now. I was blushing more than anyone has ever blushed in the history of the universe.

"Bella, what is this?" He knew what it was but he wanted an explanation. I refused to make eye contact.

I started to ramble and talk really fast. "I can explain. Um, well, you were going hunting and I was really… um… 'in need' and I didn't want to bother you. And I wanted to do it before I got in the shower. And I saw it in my bag so I decided I'd use it. And that's what I was doing when you came in. I didn't want you to find out. This is so embarrassing you probably think I'm so weird…" He cut me off.

He came closer to me. I have no idea what is going to happen next.

He lifted my chin. "Bella, you have no reason to use this. If you want me, tell me. Everyone else can wait. I want to be the only one who satisfies you. Any time, anywhere."

I looked away from him again. "I just didn't want to be selfish and bother you. I feel like a sex craving addict that needs rehab to calm down."

He let out a laugh and then recovered himself because he knew I'd get upset if he laughed at this. "Bella, I do not think that about you. At all."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Really." He paused. He began to stoke my hair. "So, did you want to continue this?"

"It's okay, you don't have to. I know everyone is waiting."

"They can wait and I know I don't_ have_ to, I _want _to."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really?"

I smiled and so that made him smile back. "Okay then." And I jumped into his arms. He pinned me against the wall. I let out a moan.

"Edward, can we go on the bed. I don't have clothes on so it's hurting my back." I let out a giggle. I sound foolish.

He chuckled. "Of course."

He ran us to the bed. He was lying on top of me and we were massaging each other on every inch of our bodies.

"Edward, can we try something? I read in a magazine that a certain position is…" I started to blush and he stroked me face.

"Yes?"

I giggled. "It's silly."

"No it's not, what is it?"

I paused.

"Please Bella, you're killing me over here."

"Well it said that a certain position can be really satisfying for the woman. I wanted to try it."

"Then we most definitely will try it."

I looked up at him. "Really? You don't mind? I mean of course it should be good for you too. I think there are just certain things that it does for women and…" He stopped me.

"Bella, you're rambling again."

I laughed again. "Sorry."

I flipped him over and straddled him. I leaned down and kissed him passionately for only a few seconds. I turned around so I was facing the bottom of the bed. I had both my knees on the bed but then lifted my one leg up so my foot was on the bed. I took his cock and stroked it a few time. He let out a moan. He was already hard. Then I put my knee back to straddle him. I guided him into me. We both gasped when he was all the way in.

I leaned forward with my hands on each side of his knees. I started humping him in a slow-medium pass, to get the feel for it. I noticed that it was hitting my g-spot just right, and my clit from this angle was rubbing against his balls with each thrust. It was amazing. Plus me setting the pace helped even more. Then I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just… I just realized that you're looking at my ass. Is it weird? I can switch around if you'd like." I began to slide him out when he grabbed my hips and pushed me down, hard. I let out a loud moan.

"Bella, it's a spectacular view. I'm rather enjoying this."

I smiled and started riding him. I started alternating between fast and slow, savoring it. Then I held his balls in place so my clit could rub it without them moving. Edward let out a loud moan and started breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Edward this feels amazing."

He took his hands from my hips and put them on my ass to guide me back and forth. His hands on me felt wonderful.

After a few minutes I could feel myself on the verge. I started bouncing on him faster and faster. I was now seconds away from cumming. I knew he was close to.

I climbed off of him. He looked really confused. "Edward get on top of me. I need you to pound into me so we can cum together." I didn't have to tell him twice.

He got on top of me and was slamming into me like he's never had before. It was incredible.

"Oh god Edward I'm gonna cum!"

He just kept groaning so I knew he was too.

I grabbed a small pillow and put it over my face to let out a loud scream. I was shaking so bad. He, in response, thrust a few more times then on his last thrust he pushed deep inside me, held it there to cum. I could feel him filling me with his juices. After he was done he collapsed on me. I removed the pillow and laid there, trying to catch my breath. He never withdrew until a little bit later. We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Wow. I think that should hold me over for a little while."

He looked at me. "A_ little_ while?"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't judge and then said something about anytime, anywhere. You better stick to that." I paused, "I mean if you can't then I can go get my little friend from the bathroom." I started to get up. I wasn't going to actually use it right there. I'm too sore and sensitive. I just wanted to tease him.

He hurried and grabbed me. "I am most definitely sticking to that promise."

I turned around. "Having a vampire as a boyfriend really does have its benefits."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, most guys would be exhausted by now. You however, aren't and won't be. That is a great feature when looking for a boyfriend."

"And you know this from experience?"

I paused. "Um, no. Not really." I blushed. "I guess I got lucky. The first, and last (I made sure I added that for his own relief) boyfriend I've had passed that test. I guess I have no reason to leave him then."

"Is that the only reason?" He gave me a smirk.

"Maybe." I paused. "Maybe that and a few other features." I smiled and grabbed his face to kiss him.

"Okay, now you go hunting and I'm going to get a shower. I'm going put this away, just incase you change your mind with the dedication deal." I winked at him.

We were now in the bathroom doorway. "Oh no, no, no. I'm taking that."

I held it behind my back. "Are you jealous of a toy Mr. Cullen?"

He hesitated. "What if I am?"

"Mmm… it's either you really do want to be the only one who satisfies me **or** you are afraid that a simple sex toy will give a certain someone more pleasure than you." I smirked.

He did say anything. His lips were a straight line.

I giggled, "You know what, I'm pretty sure it's the gratifying piece because with what you've got, there's no competition." He smiled, but then I went to grab his cock and he stopped me.

He closed his eyes. "Bella, I can't do this right now."

"Mmm... already backing down on your promise are we? I guess I'm most definitely keeping this." I backed up and kicked the door closed. I didn't want to have sex right now but I wanted to see his reaction.

"Wait Bella, you still have the toy!"

"I can't hear you Edward." Then I turned on the water. I heard him growl and then he left. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

After my shower I felt refreshed. It was so hot and soothing. I started to blow dry my hair. I was wearing a robe that was in the bathroom so I didn't have to get dressed just yet.

Soon after I was done Alice showed up.

"Hey Alice."

"Feeling better?" and she winked. Oh no. What did she mean by that? Ugh, she probably knew. But which part? The toy? Edward? Both? I let out a sigh.

"So what am I wearing tonight Alice?"

"It's elegant but with a touch of edge that I think you'll like."

"Mm.. really? Okay, let's see it."

She showed me it. "Wow, that's really pretty. And different. I don't think I'll have to worry about if someone else is wearing the same outfit as me tonight." She laughed with me.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

It was a strapless dress that went down to right above my knee. But this wasn't an ordinary dress. From my breasts to my waist was tight and secure. It cupped my breasts just right. It was yellow with a black waist ribbon with a small bow in the front. From my waist to right above my knee was fluffy, but not too fluffy. It was exactly perfect fit for me. It was black but at the bottom hem was a thick yellow ribbon material with black poca-dots on it. It wasn't too flashy even though it was yellow. She straightened my hair but tied it to the side in a ponytail. The ponytail laid over my shoulder onto my right breast. She put in a thick headband that was black. She added stud earrings with matching bracelets. She also added a necklace that was hers. She said I could borrow it. The hair that was hanging on my chest she wrapped in a large curling iron but then she spread it out just a little bit so it wasn't scrunched all together. It looked perfect. She gave me flat fitted ballerina shoes. The outfit was a mix between tomboy and elegance. She finished off doing my makeup with eyeliner, mascara, and some eye shadow that brought out my eyes.

"Wow Alice this is incredible. Who know I could look like this. You have a gift."

Her smile was so big. "Thank you so much. It means a lot coming from you."

I smiled at her. "Well, I mean it. Now you go get ready."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

It was almost 9pm and I knew people were already here. I saw the decorations before and it looked great. It sort of reminded me of a nightclub. But one of the nice well put together nightclubs. Not the ones that were run down.

I started walking down the stairs and made it to the bottom but didn't see Edward. Then I felt hands behind me and around my waist. I turned around and there he was. I blushed.

"So, how do I look?" I twirled around.

"You look incredible." He couldn't get rid of his smile. Of course I blushed even more.

Esme came over. "Wow Bella, you look amazing. Truly elegant. It's very you."

"Yeah, that's what Alice was shooting for. I think she nailed it."

"She certainly did," she added before walking away.

"You look really handsome Edward."

"Thank you love."

"So have many guests arrived?"

"Yes. Most. But Carmen said some may come in a bit."

"This place looks like a night club, doesn't it?"

"Have you been in a nightclub before?"

"Maybe." I smirked at him.

It seemed like he really wanted to know. I'm going to tease him a little bit.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah. It was this older guy; I think he was about 21. I use to hang out with him in Phoenix and he took me once. He snuck me in. Things got wild in there. People were all over each other and rubbing up against you. Half the time I didn't even know the guys that were on me."

**Read more and find out the continuance of Bella's story of her and this older guy she was with. **

**Please review. **


	12. Tease

**LEMONS**

**Edward responds to Bella's story. **

**Edward tries to be sneaky with Bella. She tries to do the same thing but does hers backfire? **

**Emmett embarrasses Bella once again. **

**Read and find out details. **

**BPOV**

He had an angry look on his face. Fire in his eyes and fists tightened. He didn't like that I was hanging out with an older guy and that people were up on me. Of course I was bluffing but he didn't know that.

"What made it worse was that since Phoenix isn't the coolest place around, it was only comfortable wearing shorts and tank tops. Those older guys can get fresh sometimes. At one point a guy grabbed my waist and was on me but luckily some other girl with big boobs caught his attention. That's when I decided to step aside. I saw Dean, the guy I went with, and I went back to his place for the night. Renee thought I was staying at a girlfriend's. Stupid me forgot my bag of stuff so I just slept in his shirt." Oh my god his face is crazy. I have to end this. "He felt bad so I slept in the bed with him and then one thing led to another and…." I stopped and he stared at me, wanting to know the end of the sentence.

I leaned in and whispered, "Edward. I'm kidding." I leaned back to look at him. "Either my lying is getting better or you are too gullible when it comes to that topic."

It took him a minute to recover.

"Please do not do that to me again. I almost exploded."

"I guess you don't like picturing me with other guys."

"No. I certainly do not."

"I guess it's good that I've never been with any other guys."

"Yes, it is. Extremely."

"But man, you should have seen Dean, he was a looker. I wonder what he's up to now." I started walking away. "Maybe when we get home I'll give him a call. Maybe he'll want to get together, go clubbin' or something." I giggled. "Oh I remember when me and him use to sneak off in his car and…" I started smiling to myself.

Edward darted behind me and put his hands around my waist. "I don't think so missy."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's him I don't trust."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. He did get frisky at times."

He looked angry. I cupped his face, kissed him and pulled his hand to lead us to the living room where everyone was. There is no Dean but I wasn't telling him that… not yet at least.

I went to talk to some people as Edward went the opposite direction to talk to others. I kept looking over to him smiling as he did me. I swear, can't I go 5 seconds without thinking about him? He's like a drug. Maybe I do need rehab. I started to laugh.

The guy I was talking to became confused by my laughter. "I'm sorry did I say something funny?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, something you said reminded me of something else." I lied.

"Oh. Okay."

"Would you excuse me, I'm going to use the rest room."

"Oh sure." He moved aside so I could walk by. I walked past Edward and I peeked over at him. I saw him watching me leave. I know he's going to follow me.

I walked down the hall and hid behind the wall. I heard someone coming and when he came to the end of the hall I jumped on him and started kissing him. He was now against the wall. I pulled back to look at his beautiful face. It wasn't Edward!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." I couldn't help but start laughing. I was blushing so much.

I started fixing his shirt that I wrinkled.

"It's okay." He was wiping off his lips. "You can jump me anytime."

I was still laughing. "Sorry, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. I'm with Edward Cullen. He's Dr. Cullen's son."

He looked disappointed. "Oh, Carlisle. That's too bad."

"Maybe for you." I giggled again.

"You have a cute laugh."

"Thanks." Great this guy is flirting with me. "Well, I'm heading to the rest room. I'll see you around…?

"Oh, I'm Christopher."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too. Okay, I'm heading this way."

As I walked I continued to laugh some and was still blushing.

I heard a knocking at the bathroom. "Bella are you in there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." I opened the door.

"Your eyes are teary."

"You just missed it. Actually I guess I'm glad you missed it, you probably would have flipped." We were in the hallway now.

"Why?"

"Well I came down the hallway to use the rest room and I hid behind this wall to surprise you. I thought you'd probably follow me. I thought the person walking down the hall was you and I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. I started kissing him and then pulled my face back. I noticed it wasn't you. I immediately jumped down and started laughing. My face must have been beat red. I felt so foolish. I kept apologizing. He was okay with it. I just took him by surprise. It took me by surprise too." I paused. "I'm just glad I'm not as appealing to him. He must have years worth of control because he let me go right away as if he were human."

Edward looked furious.

"Calm down Edward, it was my fault. I'm the one who attacked him."

"Who was it? Did he flirt with you?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll go find him. And who cares if he flirted with me or not."

"I just want to know."

"If I tell you do you promise not to start anything?"

He paused. "Edward?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay, yes he did flirt with me and his name is Christopher. I'm guessing he's a friend that was invited."

He didn't seem to know who he was.

I took his hand. "Okay, lets get back to everyone. You know, this really sucks. I planned on coming back here and attacking you. But, oh well. Later then." He looked like he wanted to go into the bathroom.

"No Edward, not now." He whimpered. I wanted to tease him some. I'm surprised he didn't put up a fight or say something like 'Why can't I have you any time any where but you can have me?' but he didn't. I'm not sure how I would react if he did. Would I be mad or would I give in? Mm…

**EPOV**

Okay, so I have to find this Christopher guy. I don't know if I'll do anything to him but I just want to hear his thoughts and watch him. He's already got a taste of my girlfriend, so to say, I don't want him to think he can come back for more.

I wonder if she told him that she is with me. I'm sure she did. If she didn't that gives him even more of a motive to try and inch his way over to her.

"Edward, I'm going to go find a snack to eat."

"Okay love, I'll be talking to some of the guests."

She gave me a look. It was basically a look saying 'don't go off and start anything.' I promised her I wouldn't so I'll really try to keep calm. But if he starts with me then the deals off the table.

_Melanie: __Aw, Edward's mate is so beautiful. And I admire him for being with her even though she's human._

_Sarah: __I wonder where Bella got her dress. She has style. I'll have to ask her later._

Then I overheard a conversation that caught my attention.

_Heath: "Hey Christopher, are you enjoying the party?_

(Edward) So that's Christopher. Okay, now I know.

_Christopher: "Yeah. Did you see they invited a human?"_

_Heath: "Oh right, yeah. Her name is Bella. She's Edward's mate. He's Carlisle's son."_

_Christopher: "Oh, yeah. I know. Bella told me." _

(Edward) Good she told him. Now he knows.

_Heath: "That's nice. So you got to talk to her? What's she like?" _

_Christopher: "She's very nice. Kind. And a little kinky, if that's the right term." _

(Edward) He caught Heath off guard. I wasn't going to approach them just yet. I wanted to keep things civil.

_Heath: "What do you mean 'kinky'?"_

_Christopher: "Well I was walking down the hall and she jumped me. She claimed she thought I was Edward but who knows if she was telling the truth. She began to blush too. It was quite cute. Her body felt amazing too. Very pretty for a human." _

_Heath: "Christopher, leave it be. She is Edward's mate, so she's not 'up for grabs' as some people would say. Plus, like you said, she's human. You have to be careful with that. You don't want to slip or anything. That would cause madness in our vampire community." _

_Christopher: "Yeah, yeah, I know."_

_I don't care if she has a mate already. I'll just be friendly with her. See if she wants to continue with what occurred earlier. I don't want to scare her off though; I'll have to be gentle. Mmm… I bet she's great in bed. Probably really wild. She'll let me do things to her. _

(Edward) I wanted to rip this throat out right then and there.

_ "So where is Edward anyway? If I were him I wouldn't let that precious being out of my sight." _

Bella walked back into the room.

"Did you have a nice snack?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why yes I did. It's about to get better." And then she kissed me. She's unbelievable.

I deepened the kiss. We used our tongues and it brought back memories of this morning. She moaned and it sounded amazing.

Someone cleared their throat. I knew who it was.

Bella pulled back and saw who it was.

"Oh Christopher, hi. This is Edward. Edward, this is Christopher."

I played it as though I have a neutral mind and this is the first time I'm meeting him.

"Hello Christopher."

"So Bella, did you tell Edward we met earlier?"

"Yes I did. I tell Edward pretty much everything. It's very rare that I keep anything from him." She leaned into me with her arm around my lower waist.

"Oh. So you do keep secrets from him?" _Mm... maybe if, or should I say 'when' we get together that's a secret she'll keep from him._

I wanted to growl but held back.

"No. It's just like everyone else, some things you like to be private. I talk to Edward about things that most girls wouldn't. Sometimes I feel like I should keep my mouth shut. But he likes that I speak my mind." She squeezed me. I love it. But she's right. I understand there are some things everyone likes to be private but she does tell me things that other guys wouldn't want to hear about. I want to hear everything.

"Yup. Good or bad. I need to know what is going on in that pretty little head of hers." I leaned down and kissed her. She had a look in her eye as though she is proud to talk about our relationship and me. That's even better.

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. Good. "Well, I'm going to go talk to my friend again."

"Okay. Wait, Christopher, I just wanted to apologize again about earlier."

"Bella, it's fine. Honestly, you can jump me anytime you want." He winked at her.

She blushed. "Well, um, sorry but I wouldn't count on that anytime soon… well ever I should say." She came back to me and squeezed me.

He looked her up and down. _Tease__._

I had to close my eyes and swallow so I didn't do anything. She's so innocent. If she knew what he was saying about her she'd be hurt.

"So what did you have to eat?"

"An ice cream cone. I didn't want to eat anything that would get on my dress. But let me just say, you missed a good show." She giggled.

Ugh, that brought back memories about her and the ice cream on Halloween. "You drive me wild, you know that?" She didn't respond. Just blushed and put her head on my chest.

"Edward, can we sit on the couch, my feet are hurting me."

"Sure love."

We walked over to the couch. I sat down. She fell lightly back on my lap.

"Oh no, I slipped." She laughed. "This is rather comfortable. I think I'll stay here."

"Yes. I have to agree, it's rather comfortable."

She leaned her head against my shoulder and played with my shirt.

I slid my hand next to my side, acting as though I was gong to hold her back for support but instead I slipped it under her dress. She was wearing lace panties. They felt so good the way they caressed her skin.

She gasped and I smiled.

"Edward, what are doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

Then I moved my hand upward and stuck my finger in her pussy from the back.

She gasped and jumped.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carmen asked.

"Yup. I'm fine." Bella looked at me. She was blushing.

She gave me evil eyes and I just smiled.

Then I moved my finger a little bit. She had to swallow as she closed her eyes.

I withdrew my finger and she whimpered. That brought a smile to my face. Bella and I liked to tease each other. But it was for our own pleasure.

I put my hand around her waist from under her skirt and brought her closer. Then I moved my hand to where it laid on her clit. I slipped my hand under her panties and started to rub it.

"Ah." She let out. I laughed.

I started rubbing it and she pushed her head against my shoulder and let out a low moan. She was breathing heavily. She began to move her hips a little.

"Bella, stop moving your hips. Someone will notice."

All of a sudden she got up.

"Edward, I'll be right back. I'm going to get something from upstairs, do you want to join me?"

"No I'm okay, I'm good right here." I wanted to tease her.

She leaned down to me. "Okay. That's fine. I'll go say hi to my little friend that came with me." She pulled back and devilishly smiled.

When she got up she started to walk toward the hallway, not the stairs. What is she doing?

I followed her.

I knocked on the door. "Bella, are you in there?"

"I'll be right out, I'm just finishing up something." What could she be doing? She didn't have the dildo with her. Unless she's just using her hand.

"Bella, let me in."

"But you are too busy out in the living room. I can handle this myself, it's alright."

"No, I'm okay now."

"I don't know, what if you're needed?"

"I'm needed right here, with you."

"I'm not sure that you are. Let me think while I'm doing this." She let out a gasp.

I was so frustrated. She drives me insane! "Fine, what do you want? Anything, it's yours."

"Okay. I have to torture you just like you did out in the living room. Only you won't know when it's coming. And it will be in public."

I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what to say. She decided to continue to speak, "That's fine Edward, you don't have to. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be out."

"Your know what, I think I'm okay. I can go handle myself as well."

"What?" she sounded panicked. Just what I wanted.

"Well, you seem to be handling things down here so I can go handle things upstairs too."

She swung open the door. "The hell you will." And she pulled me in. She took the bait. Jackpot.

We came out a little bit later. Bella told me I couldn't touch her hair. I had to gently take off her dress as well. That was hard to do but she'd flip if I ripped it. I'm not sure if she would be mad or Alice would be. I think it's a little bit of both. Although she looked beautiful beyond imaginable, that is the one thing that is unfortunate at these events – you have to be careful with your partner's hair and clothes. But it's well worth it.

We both walked out relieved and relaxed.

Alice walked by, "You guys are ridiculous. Well, at least you didn't rip the dress." If anyone knew about the stuff we did, I didn't mind it was Alice. She knew how to be discrete. It was my brother that I knew would announce it to the whole world. I didn't care too much if he did but I know Bella would.

"I need to go get water, I'll be right back." She needs to hydrate. I laughed to myself and so did she. She kissed me and left.

**BPOV**

Wow I can't believe Edward and me. We've gotten a taste of sex and now we never want to stop. But I think we do need to control ourselves, a little.

I was getting my water from the fridge when I saw Tanya.

"Hey Tanya. How's your night going?"

"Really good. And yourself?"

"Great actually. I have to say, you and the ladies did a great job with putting all this together. It looks amazing."

"Well thank you Bella. That means a lot."

"I totally mean it. I've never seen a party look this great. And thanks for the food. You guys really didn't have to go buy food for me."

"Bella, it's no problem. Carmen insisted that we get food for you. You have to be strong to keep Edward happy."

"Please Tanya, lets not start this again. There are other men in the house that are single. You should go and get to know some. Maybe sparks will fly. You never know."

"Oh I have. Have you met Christopher? We've been talking tonight."

This is great. I haven't seen them talk but then again, I've been rather busy. I giggled to myself. Either they are seeing each other or she thinks I like him so she's showing interest in him. It's too funny. Let her have her fun. It's entertaining.

"That's great. I hope things work out for you two. I'm going to get back to the party. I'll talk to you later." She stayed in the kitchen while I left. I started laughing to myself again.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny, love?"

"Tanya."

He growled. "What did she do now?"

"Actually it's quite funny."

He looked confused. "How so?"

"Well, I thanked her for buying the food. In response she said that I need it to keep me strong to keep you 'happy'." He rolled his eyes because he knew what I meant.

"Then I told her to stop since I knew what she was getting at. Then she said that her and Christopher are really getting to know each other. I think she thinks I like him and she's trying to 'steal' him away from me, so to say. Let her have her fun. She thinks she's doing damage to me where, in reality, she's actually entertaining me."

I started to laugh and he put his arms around my waist. He didn't find it as funny as me, which I figured, but I still think the whole thing is ridiculous.

"What time is it Edward?"

"11pm I believe."

"One hour. Excited?"

"Only because it means I get to kiss you."

"Exactly. I want to make this one full of passion. I mean it is a celebration after all, right?"

"Right." We smiled at each other.

I pondered for a few minutes. "You know what's strange?"

"What?"

"Your brother hasn't made one remark to me all night."

"Yeah, that's true. I didn't even think of that. I guess I've had my mind on other things." He smirked at me. I blushed, of course.

Emmett ran over. "Um, Bella, I wasn't going to say anything but since you were just talking about how I haven't bothered you, I think I'll mention this…"

"What?"

"You should watch yourself when vampires run buy…"

"Okay?"

"Emmett!" Edward said.

Emmett ignored him. "Like I said, watch yourself…"

"Why?"

"Because when Jasper ran by you earlier in the kitchen, your skirt flew up and let me just say, I really like your baby blue panties." I blushed like no other and leaned my head against Edward's chest.

"Kill me now." I paused. "I was in the room alone, I didn't think anyone saw. But I guess Emmett has to notice everything."

I paused for a minute. I giggled. "You know it seems like you have some competition."

"How so? Well while I've been with you, Emmett has seen me naked twice, in my underwear three times, and lingerie once. I forgot I also danced on a table for him in my boy shorts and tank top. Oh and I've watched porn with him too." I blushed on that last one.

His eyes were wide in realization.

"Wow I think I've done too much with my boyfriend's brother than most can say."

Emmett ran back over. "Damn, remember that Bella? When we watched the porn and you made that comment about… you know…?" I giggled and blushed.

"Shut up Emmett!" He laughed and ran away.

"What comment did you make?"

**Some of the comments are from other stories I've posted. Find out the comment Bella made that Emmett is referring to (it's from the 'Emmett's Research' story). **

**Please Review. **


	13. Agains?

**LEMONS **

**Find out what Emmett is talking about. **

**Edward and Bella tease each other but Edward stops. Why? What is Bella's reaction? **

**Will Christopher come into the picture again? **

**BPOV**

I giggled again. "He's talking about that day we got high together. I wasn't in my best state of mind."

"Oh I remember."

"Well Emmett knew we weren't having sex yet and he wanted to help us out with 'alternatives'." I paused and refused to look at him. "And so he went and got his lap top. I told him I was open to oral sex..." I blushed again.

"Bella, I can't believe after all the stuff we've done, you still blush and get embarrassed when talking about sex."

"I know." I continued to lean against his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

I continued, "…And so he typed in oral sex to look up videos. There was a video of a woman giving this guy a, uh, blow job." I blushed once again while saying that word. "Emmett explained about how the woman was licking it up the side and then putting it all the way in her mouth…" I giggled and pushed my face into his chest.

"Well stupid me, without even realizing it, said, out loud may I remind you, that I hope that when me and you did that, that I would be able to stick it all the way in my mouth." I let out a laugh and blushed profusely. "I still can't believe I said that to him. He couldn't believe it either and he began to laugh so much I thought he'd never stop."

I lifted my head off of his chest and he had no words. I'm not sure what kind of response he had on his face.

Emmett ran back over. "Aw man, Edward, it was great. I couldn't believe she said that to me. So has she done it? Was she able to put it all the way in her mouth? I bet she couldn't." He turned to me, "Wait Bella, is it that long? Or is your mouth not big enough? Or did you?" I didn't say anything.

"Answer me! Tell me! It's driving me insane!"

"Good. Now I won't tell you."

"Your unbelievable!" he growled and then took off in frustration.

I laughed.

"Edward, you haven't said anything."

"I'm just taking it all in."

"What?"

"You, watching porn, with my brother. Telling my brother that you hoped you would fit my cock all the way in. That he's seen you naked, in your underwear, and in tight clothing while you danced for him." He paused. "We are an odd family."

"You can say that again. But who cares if he's seen me in that stuff. He doesn't care. He just makes comments and everything. And he has a wife may I remind you." I paused. "Besides, I think you should focus on that I had actually watched porn with your brother in order to learn how to do _that_ to _you_."

He turned to me. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh I know. Emmett kind of forced it on me but at least I took his advice and was able to use it. I think it did some good, right?" I smiled.

"Oh most definitely. But I think you would have done fabulous even if you hadn't watched that."

"Yeah. Maybe. But educating yourself never hurts."

"Maybe sometime you can educate me."

"Most definitely." Then I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He turned around and lifted me up to sit on the counter. I wrapped my legs around him to bring him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." I couldn't help but tell him that.

"I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss me but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Then I saw Christopher walking by. We stopped and Edward stood up. I let go of my legs around his waist.

"Oh, hi Christopher."

"Hey Bella."

"Sorry, we didn't know anyone was coming into the room."

"Oh it's okay."

"Did you need to get by?"

"No, I was just looking for you."

I whispered to Edward even though Christopher would hear me, "Edward can you help me down. Make sure my skirt in the back stays down." He put his hand on my ass and I gave him a smirk. I knew he was doing that in front of Christopher on purpose. I don't care. He can put his hands on me anytime.

"Um, okay, so did you need something from me?"

"Not really. Just wanted to get to know you and everything. I mean if you're going to be part of the Denali family then I thought it'd be good to get to know each other."

"Oh, um, sure. Edward, it's okay. You see what Emmett is doing. Make sure he's not telling people certain things…you know. But don't go too far, the ball is going to drop in a little bit and I want you near by." He just nodded in understanding, kissed me, and left. I knew Edward was going to listen though. I don't mind. I'm not the one on trial here.

**EPOV**

So that creep wants to talk to Bella. That's fine. I just don't want him to go ahead with that 'plan' he had.

I sat with my brothers but kept my focus on overhearing Bella and Christopher.

"_So Christopher, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_You and Edward seem to be somewhat serious." _

"_Yeah we're as serious as it gets." _

"_Really?"_

_Maybe I can change her mind. Man, she looks like she'd be a great fuck. _

(Edward) I growled. Emmett noticed but blew it off. He knew what I was doing.

"_Oh yeah. We are madly in love. I don't even know how to explain it."_

"_I just wasn't sure. I mean you're human and he's a vampire." _

"_I am highly aware of that…"_ I couldn't help but laugh and Emmett just shook his head. _"… but Edward doesn't care about that. He controls himself. I think my smell doesn't bother him like it use to. He's use to me now." _

"_So his control, does that mainly only apply to being near you?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

(Edward) That jerk is trying to find out if Bella and I sleep together. I growled again.

(Emmett) _Edward, chill. _

(Edward) I gave him a look and he just ignored me and went back to his game.

"_Nothing. I'm just saying that the relationship must be hard if you guys can't be you know, intimate in that way. Me, on the other hand, I would be fine with that self-control since your blood doesn't appeal to me the way it does to him." _

_I would blow your mind. _

"_I'm sorry Christopher, I don't know what I've done to give you the impression that I will ever leave Edward but you and I will never be together. Our relationship isn't based on sex, it's based on love. We love each other. I hope you are able to find that one day."_

"_I'm just laying out your options." _

_She let out a little laugh. "You sound like Tanya." _

"_Who? You mean Kate and Irina's sister?" _

"_Yeah. Tanya told me you guys have been getting along all night, I'd think you'd remember who she is." _

"_No, I've barely talked to her all night." _

"_Really? Well if that's the case, you need to talk to her about that. She's under the impression that you guys have a 'thing' going on." _

_He pondered. "Well, she isn't someone I'm interested in. I'm interested in someone else." _

"_Oh well, that's good. Who is she? Is she at the party?" _

"_Oh, yeah, she's here." _

(Edward) He slid closer to her. She pulled down her skirt some, feeling uncomfortable. He went to play wit her hair and she smacked him away.

"_Christopher, I told you I'm not interested." _

"_Bella, I'm not the one who jumped me in the hallway." _

"_Christopher, I told you that was an accident. How many times do I have to tell you that?" _

"_Come on Bella, we can keep it a secret." _

"_I highly doubt that considering Edward probably is hearing everything you're saying to me right now." She stood up. _

(Edward) That's my Q.

She didn't even look behind her. "Hi Edward."

"Hi love," I replied while sliding my arms around her waist. "Is there a problem love?"

"I'm not sure. Is there… Christopher?"

"No. There isn't."

"Oh and Christopher, I'd watch my thoughts if I were you, Edward can read them." He looked horrified. I loved it.

Then to get him even angrier I turned Bella around, picked her up so her legs were around my waist and pushed her against the wall. She moaned really loud and squeezed me closer to her with her legs. She put her hands through my hair and I started to kiss her neck.

Christopher was cursing so loud I thought my head was going to explode. Then I heard him leave the room, thankfully.

I let go of Bella's mouth.

"Wow Edward, we need to get more people to hit on me. Soon we'll be having sex in front of them." She giggled. "It seems that every time you leave me by myself a guy is coming onto me. I don't get it. I never got this attention in Phoenix. Must be a vampire thing." She smiled and turned to me.

"I think it's just a Bella thing. You are quite attractive you know."

"I only care if _you_ find me attractive."

"Oh I most certainly do. Forever and ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Now lets go, we have a half hour."

I smile and she led me out to where everyone was.

**BPOV**

Alice jumped in front of us when we made our way out of the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm taking pictures of everyone. I want to take one of you two."

I stood next to Edward. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He put his arm around my waist. We were looking at each other as though Alice wasn't even there. We were lost in each other's eyes. I use to make fun of people like us. Without even noticing, Alice took the picture.

"Thanks guys! You look so cute you make me sick." She skipped off into the crowd.

"Thanks Alice."

I took Edward into the one living room where they set up a huge, 15-foot tree. The decorations were beautiful.

"Edward, it's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Most definitely."

I turned around and he wasn't even looking at the tree, he was looking at me.

"You're impossible, you know that?" I couldn't help but blush.

I put my back to him and he put his arms around my waist. He leaned against the wall so I could lean on him. We enjoyed each other's contact and watched everyone.

"Edward, are you having a fun weekend?"

"This and Halloween are the two greatest parties I've ever been to in my entire life."

I turned my head sideways. "I completely agree."

There was quiet between the two of us for a few minutes.

"So, do you think everyone liked me? Was this a success?"

He didn't respond. I pushed my ass back and grinded on his cock. He moaned and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Edward?"

"Well, I would say yes, except for one person."

"Who?"

"You know, you're best friend… Tanya."

"Right." I pondered. Then I thought I'd tease him. "At least I have an admirer, one besides yourself."

He seemed confused, "Who?"

"You know, that handsome, rather attractive man, Christopher." I paused. "He's quite the kisser too."

He growled and then he lifted up the back of my dress some. He ran his finger up and down my slit and then plunged his finger in me. I let out a loud gasp and put my arms up to grab his shoulders. I needed something to grab onto. We were sort of to the side where the tree was so no one saw his hand under my dress. I hope at least.

"Oh god!" I kept panting as he went in and out. I started to rub back against his cock as much as I could. He was blocking it some with his arm but I had to try. Then I guess he heard or knew no one was going to come by. He turned me around to where my back was to the wall. He put his hand underneath my dress and started fingering me hard.

"God Bella, you're so wet." I blushed.

"Shut up." He chuckled. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

Then he added a second and then a third finger. After a minute he took out the one and then started curving his two fingers. He was hitting my g-spot. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to moan.

"Ah, Edward." I was panting.

Then I started rocking my hips and riding his hand. Then he pulled out.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I growled and grabbed his hand, trying to put it back, but he didn't budge. I didn't even say anything to him.

I turned and started to walk away. He didn't know what I was doing. I think he thought I was mad. I wasn't exactly mad but I was frustrated – sexually frustrated. I mean sure I've teased him like that before and he's done it to me but man that was feeling good.

He ran over to me but I didn't stop.

"Where are you going? Are you mad?"

"What? No. I'm not mad." I pecked him on the lips. "I'm headed over here. It seemed that you needed to go do something so I'm going this way."

"Where?"

"I just wanted to say hi to a friend." He looked confused. "His name is D. You must know him, I'm pretty sure you've met him?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. I know everyone at the party, did he just show up?"

"He showed up today, yes. Right now, no."

I started upstairs. "Why are you going upstairs?"

"I told you, to say hi to D."

"Um, what?"

He stood at the top of the stairs and watched me go down the hall. His face was priceless. He was so confused.

I got to our bedroom door. "I'll be out in a few minutes." I winked and opened the door. I think realization hit his face and he ran over. I quickly shut it and locked it.

"Bella open the door."

"What? I thought you needed to go do something."

"No. I don't."

"You seemed that you were distracted. I mean we were in the hall and then you stopped. I figured you had somewhere else to be." I was smiling to myself. This was driving him mad.

"No. I have nowhere else to be. Just here with you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm having a good time in here with D."

He knew who/what 'D' was. "Well 'D' better keep his 'hands' off of you."

"Oh you don't have to worry, he doesn't have hands. He has something much better." Then he growled. I started to laugh at his frustration.

"Is someone mad that he's not pleasuring me?"

"Yes! Let me in!"

"You promise to finish the job. Cause if not, I can handle it myself."

"No. I will definitely do it until you want me to stop."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, don't come in until I say so."

I quickly unlocked it and then jumped on the bed.

"Remember no hair or dress."

"Fine, fine," he said in a voice implying impatience.

"Okay come in."

I laid there, legs spread with the dildo in me. I had it on full vibrate and putting it in and out of me. His eyes were wide. He ran over to me. He took it out, licked it, and then threw it on the floor. I got big eyed. I can't believe he just did that.

"Oh my go-" then he cut me off by sticking his tongue in my mouth.

"Edward, no foreplay, I need you, now!"

He wasted no time; he hurried and undid his pants. I turned him over so I was on top of him. I put him right in and bounced on him. I took my skirt on my dress and held it above my waist. I took his hands and put them on my hip to help me go faster while holding the skirt up. I was going really fast on him. We were both moaning.

After about one or two minutes I leaned down to where my head was resting on his shoulder. He probably could feel my breath on his neck.

"Edward, I'm going to hold still, you need to plunge into me." I giggled, "I'm getting a cramp from moving up and down." I blushed.

He chuckled.

He lifted up his hips and started going really fast. He was moaning loud which made me moan loud. I started grinding my hips on him and humping him as he was doing this. My clit was rubbing against his lower abdomen. It felt amazing.

"Oh god Edward, harder!"

He started going harder as I humped faster. God I love his capabilities.

I was breathing really heavily.

"Oh god Edward, I'm gonna cum."

After a few more thrusts and humps I started cumming. I was shaking on him as he was still thrusting in me.

"Edward turned me over. Pound on me. I know you cum more when you're on top."

He turned me over and started plunging in me with incredible force. I knew I may be sore later but it was worth it.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum again."

"I can't hold out any longer."

"Do it," came out through a moan.

He started thrusting really hard with a moan on each thrust and then finally moaned really loud on his last thrust, holding it in me. He held up my hips, moving his hips up and down as though he was draining every last drop into me.

He took it out and licked me dry then I push him down and did the same to him.

We laid there trying to recover from what just happened. I was so sensitive right now there's no way I could do it again.

"Wow."

"Oh yeah."

He turned to me. "Bella, you know it's okay if you don't want me on top."

I cupped his face. "Edward, I was on top, I came and then I wanted you to be in position that makes you cum the most. You experiment with me with the positions I want. I know that's the position that you like the most so I wanted to do it for you. But believe me I was just as satisfied. You made me cum twice in less than a minute, you should be proud. And if there's any positions you want to try for yourself, I'm more than willing to try them."

He smiled. "My goal next time is 3 orgasms for you in under a minute."

I smiled and blushed and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to clean myself up in the bathroom so we can head downstairs. It's 11:50, we have 10 minutes."

"Oh right. I forgot. Okay, I'll be out here."

"Alright." I winked at him and went in the bathroom.

I fixed my hair some, added a little make up, and then fixed my dress. Then I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself with one of the washcloths. I was ready to go.

We both went downstairs. Alice walked by us, winked, and I just shook my head. At least she's not running around announcing it to everyone. We merged into the crowd, about to celebrate for midnight.

"Are you ready for the new year?" I asked.

"As long as it has you in it, I most certainly am."

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered.

My and Edward's eyes never left each other's gaze. We leaned in and started kissing. It wasn't a 'sex crazed' kiss; it was more of a passionate, loving kiss. Those are the best kind. Yes, this year will most definitely be a great year.

**The Cullens get ready to leave the Denali's. **

**Bella tries to hide something. Does Edward find out? If so, how do you think he reacts? **

**Please leave review. **


	14. My Little Friend

**The Cullens are leaving. **

**Bella tries to hide something. Does Edward find out? What do you think his reaction would be? **

**LEMONS**

**BPOV**

The next morning I got up late since I didn't go to bed until almost 2-3am. I was sore from yesterday but I didn't let Edward know that. Last night I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I didn't have enough energy for sex, besides Edward isn't the type of man who demands sex every night. It's one more attribute I love about him – he's not demanding.

I went downstairs in my pajamas. I didn't care, they're my family now. I was wearing Edward's pants anyways. I may be comfortable with them to see me in my pjs but I'm not comfortable enough in my boy shorts. I'll leave that for Edward's house.

I walked in the kitchen. Mmmm. Esme made pancakes.

"Wow Esme they look amazing. I'm starving. I can't even remember the last time I ate." I laughed to myself. Edward on the other hand didn't like the fact that I didn't eat.

I looked over to him. "Oh stop." And I kissed him. He smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink Bella?"

"Um, sure. Is there any orange juice left?" I laughed.

"What's so funny, love?"

"I just asked if there is any_ left_ after I had some yesterday. Who else would drink it?" I laughed again. "I'm the only one in the house that would drink it."

They all laughed. Esme was cooking still but I could tell she was trying to finish so she could get me my drink.

"You know what, it's okay. I can get it myself. You're already doing too much." I went to get up but Edward grabbed my waist.

"No," he said. I looked at him and growled. He smiled.

"No, no. You sit honey. Let me get it," Esme replied.

I sat back down. "I really do appreciate you cooking for me. It's very kind of you." I was going to leave it go. I know Esme likes to be a mother and cooking for me is a motherly thing I guess.

"Don't worry dear, it's my pleasure." She then handed me my food. "Enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Do you want syrup?"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you. You're doing too much already. I can do with out. It's no problem."

Edward looked at me. He hates that I go without something I want.

"Nonsense, here you go." She put the bottle in front of me.

"Thanks." I poured some on but not too much even though I wanted to. I didn't want to look like a pig in front of them.

"Edward, what time are we leaving today?"

"Probably 1pm or so."

"Oh, okay. What time is it now?"

"A little after 11am."

"What? I didn't know it was that late. I'm so sorry. I should have woken earlier."

Emmett walked in "Seriously Bella, someone's being lazy. Don't you ever get tired of sleeping? I would."

"Emmett, the human body needs sleep, it's not my fault."

"Don't try to blame this on science."

"You're ridiculous." He just smirked and messed with my hair as he walked by.

"Thanks Emmett."

I tried patting it down. Whatever, I'm going up to change soon anyways.

I was done eating my pancakes in probably 10 minutes or so. I only ate 2 out of the 3.

"I'm sorry Esme, I can't eat anymore. I'm so full."

"Oh that's perfectly fine dear."

"Thank you so much, they were great. Edward I'm going to go get changed."

I think he wanted to come with me but Eleazar was talking to him and he didn't want to be rude.

I ran upstairs. I didn't even trip. I deserve a pat on the back. If I actually did that to myself right now people would look at me like I'm a weirdo.

What should I wear today? There's like a bazillion outfits in here.

I really want to dress in sweat pants and a hoodie but Alice would have a heart attack, well, if it were actually possible.

I like this black shirt with a grey jacket over top but the jacket is short so it stops midway down, across my mid-section of my stomach. It looks nice together. Then I'll wear these dark jeans with the dark grey high boots. There, outfit ready to go. I wanted to let my hair down today. Just let it be free and loose. After I did that I finished off with the usual stuff I do to get ready for the day.

I was packed and ready to go. I started to strip the bed. I saw Edward at the doorway.

"Edward, can you help me with this?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stripping the bed. I thought I'd wash it."

He chuckled. "You're a guest. You do not need to do that."

"Edward. I feel we should since we stayed in here."

"Nope. Plus they'll get it done in minutes."

"Fine. I won't win the argument anyways."

I looked around the bedroom one more time and decided I was good to go. "I think I learned my lesson last time with the suitcase, can you take mine down for me?"

"Of course my love."

Then I remembered I left something in the bathroom drawer. "Wait, one more thing."

He stood there confused.

"I forgot to put something in my suitcase."

"Oh okay."

I went in the bathroom and had a grin in my face. I peeked out before I stepped out, just to see if he was looking in my direction. Luckily he was looking in the other direction at something on the side table. I went for the zipper.

"What did you forget?"

I jumped a little from him startling me. I let out a deep breath to recover. Wow, I'm being so obvious. "What? Oh nothing."

"But you said you forgot something."

"Did I? Oh right, I put it in there already. See…" I zipped the suitcase back up as if I already put it in.

He stared at me. He was suspicious. I'm a terrible liar. "Bella, bring your hands from behind your back."

I showed him my one hand and then put it back.

"No Bella, both at the same time."

"No, I'm good. I like my hands where they are." I was half scared and half wanting to laugh at my own embarrassment.

"Bella, give me your hands."

"Um, they're fine… they're comfortable where they are." I started to blush. Me and my damn blushing!

He started to come toward me and so I moved a couple of steps over.

"Why are you moving away from me?"

"What?" I looked down at myself. "Am I? Oh, no, I'm just walking around."

"Stop moving." I swallowed loudly.

I started to move again but Edward darted over to me and slammed me against the wall. He was grinding his cock into me to keep me pinned against the wall. I felt his breath on my face.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I wasn't scared of him, rather I was worried what he'd think when he saw it. Because let's face it, he's going to find out.

He grinded into me harder. I let out a moan.

He grabbed my ass with his one hand, wrapping my one leg around his waist. I started moving my hips up and down against him causing him to moan. I smiled. I was trying to distract him but there was no way he was going to diverge this. He then put his other hand behind my lower back to grab what was in my hand. He took a hold of it and his eyes got big, realizing what it was. I let go when he grabbed it.

He got off me a little bit. "What is this?"

"I don't um, what?"

He slammed back on me and I gasped.

"What is this?"

"Oh, right, that. It's that thing, you know, that I found yesterday."

"What is it called?"

"Um, some people may refer it as a, uh, sex toy."

"Specifically?"

"A dildo." But I mumbled the last word so you could barely hear or understand what I said. I can't believe I have sex with Edward but I get embarrassed talking about sex, especially when it involves saying certain sex words when we're not doing _it_. Something is wrong with me. It was difficult not laughing at myself.

"I didn't hear you."

I cleared my throat. "A, uh, dildo." I started blushing. But why? It's just a word!

"That's better."

"And what were you planning on doing with it?"

"Throwing it out when we got back home." My face needs to tone itself down a notch. Like right now!

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I started to push myself forward to get out of his pin but he pushed back, thrusting his hips. I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Well I think you were planning on using it."

"What? That's crazy talk."

"Is it? Or is it the truth?"

"Well um, it's hard to tell. Sometimes the truth can be crazy, ya know." I sounded ridiculous. He probably thought I was a moron. I couldn't hold back anymore, I giggled to myself.

"And what is so funny?"

"Nothing." I tried being serious again.

"Tell me."

"Nope." Awesome. I have him now. Oh, how the tables have turned.

He rammed against me and then stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a few seconds and then he bit my lip. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Tell me."

I whispered in his ear, "No."

What I was laughing at was petty but he didn't know that. It was driving him mad and I love it.

He gave me an aggravated stare. I just smiled. He knew I had the control and he was either turned on or mad. I think it may have been a mixture of the two. I'm not sure.

"Fine Bella, I'll let you keep this if you tell me."

I slowly pushed him off me. "Nah, it's okay. I don't need it."

"What?" He thought that would work but it backfired.

"You heard me. I don't need it." I smirked at him. I started trailing my finger down his chest. "Why would I need it when I've got this." I grabbed he cock and massaged it, causing him to close his eyes. He was teasing me and now I'm teasing him.

"Okay, lets go. Alice is waiting." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I giggled and walked out the room.

I was downstairs and then a few seconds later I saw Edward come down.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, including Tanya. I think she's learned to back off some. Even if she doesn't, the stuff that comes out of her mouth is comical.

Everyone was in their cars except Alice, Edward, and I. We were still walking out the front door. Alice and I were next to each other while Edward was behind us.

"Hey Alice," I whispered to her. I knew Edward could hear us but I felt that when I whispered it was more secretive.

"Yes?"

"You know that 'gift' you left in my suitcase?"

She giggled. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get me another one?" I peeked back at Edward. He had an expression that featured lust but also anger. I don't know how to explain it. "…But this time, _bigger_?" I said 'bigger' in a seductive tone, pronouncing it thoroughly. I looked back again. He didn't look any happier. I think he may have been turned on but at the same time frustrated. I wonder if he felt self-conscious about whether or not his cock isn't big enough. That was certainly not the case; I just wanted to tease him. Regardless, I loved this.

Alice peeked back as well. "Absolutely." She too pronounced it thoroughly. She knew I was teasing him. We heard him growl and we both giggled and ran to the car.

**Leave Review please! **

**The next chapter is the epilogue. It involves Edward's obession about Bella hiding something from him. **


	15. Epilogue

24

**EPILOGUE: **

**Edward thinks Bella is hiding something from him and he obsesses on finding it out what it is.**

**Is she actually hiding something or is he just being paranoid? **

**Things get intense because of Edward's obsession to find out what purchases are being made by Bella and Alice. **

**BPOV**

So we were finally home after the weekend. School was starting up again tomorrow. Alice and I were sitting on the love seat browsing the Internet on her laptop. We were looking up different things online to buy. First we looked clothes, which I pretended to be interested in to tease Edward, since he had no idea what exactly we were looking at. I know he kept suspecting sex toys since he threw the one out. I told Alice she had to block her thoughts and she said she had that covered. Then we were actually looking up sex toys and we would click on certain ones and giggle and I tried my hardest not to blush but at times it was too difficult and I would let it slip. It was a little weird to look up sex toys with your best girlfriend but it was well worth it.

"Oh wow, Alice, look at that one. Do you think it would fit?" We giggled. Now I could have been talking about a piece of clothing or a sex toy.

"Mm.. maybe, I'm not sure."

"I mean if anything I could try and make it fit." We giggled again. We slightly looked up at Edward and he was running his hand through his hair, agitated.

"Yeah but you don't want to stretch it too much." We laughed. She could have been talking about clothes that if I tried fitting in but was to small, that I could stretch out the material.

"Oh Alice click on that one. Mm.. that looks, wow. Isn't that crazy?"

"Wow yeah. Could you imagine?" We giggled. We couldn't stop.

"I think that's one I may consider. Put that in the check out cart at the top."

"You think you could handle that?" She could have been referring to an outfit and if I could pull it off. Seeing if I have the capabilities of making the style look right. We just smiled at each other. We looked over and saw Edward stretching out his neck as if he was trying to calm himself down. Not sexual wise but frustration and curiosity wise. I smiled.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked.

He stopped fidgeting. "What, me? No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh okay. If you say so."

"Oh Bella, look at this."

"Oh geez. I've never seen one like that before. It says that it adjusts to your body." For this one she could have been implying stretchy jeans or something of that sort that fits to your body. I loved this.

"Alice, look at this one. Look at the texture. Do you think it's soft enough? Like will it feel good on my skin?" I wanted it to sound as though it could apply to a coat or sweater. But it also sounded like a sex toy.

I think Edward has had enough torture. "I think that's good for today Alice."

"Yeah, we can look up some later."

"Oh wait, did you order that one thing?"

"Yup." She looked over at Edward. He was just staring at the two of us. Creepy.

"Oh wait, before you close it, don't forget to delete the history."

"Oh right. Good thinking." We both giggled. I looked at Edward with a smirk. He had a straight face that was hard to determine what emotion he was expressing.

"Alice let's go into the kitchen. I could really go for a banana." I saw him close his eyes. Then we giggled again.

I love teasing him.

Later that day Edward and I went upstairs. I had to head home soon so I wanted to spend some time alone with him. I mean sure later tonight he'd come over to my house but still.

"Edward, are you okay? You've been quiet since we left Alaska." I knew why.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me something is bothering you. It wouldn't happen to do something with something I may have ordered online would it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh okay, that's good."

"Why is that 'good'?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you basically said that it's good that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh did i? Mm.. I just meant that it's probably better that you don't know what I bought."

"Why is that?"

"Shh… you'll just get cranky."

"I do not get cranky."

"Besides, I think you know what I'm talking about. Right?"

He didn't say anything.

I went into Alice's room to ask her something. "Alice did you get that package sent to here or my house?"

"Oh to your house. I thought that'd be better."

"Okay, awesome. Thanks."

"Yup, no problem."

I went back into Edward's room. He didn't say anything. I know he overheard but I'm enjoying this too much.

Edward drove me home and came back later that night. He was a little quiet but seemed to put his thoughts about this recent obsession aside. We made love and laid there together the rest of the night. I think he may have wanted to show me how his love and passion during sex is nothing that a dildo can provide. I know he's right; I just love teasing him like this. I don't take him for granted and I want to make sure he knows that and that I love him and what he's 'carrying' is much more than what any mechanical sex toy can provide. But I most definitely showed him that while we made love. I showed extreme passion and love toward him. During then he seemed to put aside his new obsession and was himself again.

It's been a few days since I ordered my package. When I got home Charlie told me there was a package on the table. I got it and took it straight upstairs.

It was a new pair of boots and a nice winter jacket that Alice bought for me. I didn't want her to get it for me but she wouldn't let it go. Plus I wanted to stick to my New Year's resolution. I called her. I knew Edward would hear and rush right over here.

**EPOV**

Alice's phone was ringing. She was up in her room while I was downstairs but I could still hear her.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Bella."

"It came? Yay! I'll be over soon to see it. Did you try it? Does it fit?"

I got big eyed. Did she actually buy one?

"Okay, awesome. I'll be over soon."

Alice left without saying where she was going. Normally I don't care but I knew where she was going. I had to follow her to Bella's. I would wait until she left and then go into her bedroom.

I hid in the forest next to her house but I could hear what was happening.

**BPOV**

There was knock at the door. "Alice come on in!"

"So, where is it?" Alice asked.

"Its upstairs, come on."

We ran upstairs.

"Oh wow Bella its better than we thought."

"I know right. Doesn't it fit really well?"

"Most definitely." We giggled knowing he was outside the house. "Now, was it tight but it adjusted or no?"

"Um, well it was a little at first but now it feels great."

"Well that's great then. I'm so happy."

"Thanks so much for getting it for me Alice. You really didn't have to."

"It's no problem. I saw it and immediately thought of you. Especially after we had talked about it before."

"True. Thanks again."

"Okay, I'm out of here. Jasper and I are going hunting near by."

"Okay, talk to you in a bit."

She got into her car and took off. I went back up stairs. I put the boots and jacket away but the box was still on my desk.

A few minutes later Edward climbed into my bedroom.

"Oh hey Edward. What are you doing here so early?" I knew why.

"Just wanted to stop by."

"Well it's a great surprise." I went over and kissed him.

He kissed me back but I could tell he was distracted.

He saw the box. Here we go.

"Oh, you got a package?"

"Yup. Came today."

"What did you get?"

"Just random stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing important. Alice bought it for me."

"Oh, really? Can I see it?" He is so nosey.

"Since when are you so interested in what Alice buys me?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious." He's walking around my room, looking for something. I would figure he knows every inch of this room and is just looking for something different or out of place. Too bad it's in the closet and he can't see.

"Do you think I'm hiding something?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"No. What would give you that impression?"

"Just you're acting different. Secretive almost."

"Oh really? You have no room to talk." I paused. "Edward, you've been acting different since we left Alaska. Why is that?"

"No I haven't."

"Okay, if you say so."

"How come the box has no label on it?"

"Oh, it doesn't? Sometime they don't put it on there, incase you don't want people to know what you bought. At least that's what Alice told me from another package she had ordered."

"Oh. Did you buy something you don't want people to know you bought?"

"Um, no. I guess that company just has that as a standard procedure."

"And what company is that?"

"It's a privately owned company. I don't know what it's called, Alice buys stuff from there a lot." Oh my god now he is thinking that Alice buys sex toys all the time. Ha this is great! I don't want to keep it up too much longer or he'll start to actually get mad.

"Oh. Okay. Are you planning on using the item tonight?"

"Well not tonight. And it's items, not item. Plural." Haha now he thinks I bought more than one.

"You bought more than one?" he snapped at me. I caught him off guard.

"Well, actually I didn't buy them. Alice did. They were having a sale so she wanted to take advantage of it. Plus, I'm trying to stick to my New Years resolution."

"Do you think it will be better? You know, than mine?"

"Um, probably. I mean, this fits better and looks better." I was actually referring to me always wearing his clothes.

"Looks better? Fits better?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think I should go."

"Edward Cullen, get back here!" I want to set this straight or this will drive him mad.

"No, no. I'll be back later."

"But…" but he had already left. I'm going to call Alice and let her know.

**EPOV**

I just left Bella's. Did she actually buy that thing? Or should I say 'things'? I have to get to the bottom of this.

I arrived home and heard Alice on the phone, probably with Bella.

"Bella, he's not mad at you."

"Calm down, I'm sure he isn't."

Bella thinks I'm mad at her? I didn't intend for her to think that. I just want to know what the hell is going on. Great, now I feel like a jerk.

"Okay Bella, maybe just be straight with him?"

"Just relax and then give him a call. Or talk to him when he goes over to your house tonight."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Then she hung up.

I walked up to my room. Alice caught me in the hallway.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Alice."

"What you up to?"

"Um, nothing, going to my room."

"How come you left Bella's?"

I turned to her. "How did you know I was at Bella's?" She had a little shock on her face.

"I had a vision, I saw you there." Quick recovery. Nice one.

"Oh, um, I just felt like leaving."

She chuckled.

"What?"

"_You _wanted to leave Bella? That's the first."

"Well, I think she's hiding something from me."

"What could she possibly be hiding from you?"

"The package?"

"What package?" Don't try and play dumb with me.

"You know what package I'm talking about. The one that was at her house."

"Edward, you know, you don't have to know everyone's business. Maybe it's private."

I didn't say anything. I know she's right. It's just that I want to know if Bella has one.

"I know but I asked her what was in the box and she diverged the request."

"I don't know Edward. Maybe it is something _for girls_ and she's embarrassed to talk about it with you. I can't read her mind either Edward."

Ugh.

"Why don't you tell me what you think it is Edward and I'll say yes or no?"

"Fine, a dildo?"

"No."

"Really? Not a sex toy?"

"Nope, you already asked your one question. You can't get another."

"Damn it Alice!" She giggled. Ah!

**BPOV**

The next day a package arrived for Alice. I was at her house and I saw her take it from the UPS man. She took it right into her room. I followed her. She seemed ecstatic about it.

We were both in her bedroom now.

"Wow Alice, I've never seen one like this before. I mean I don't have much experience with this stuff but still." Now we were indeed talking about sex toys.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll enjoy it."

"I'm only going to use this at certain times."

"Yeah, understandable." Oh man if he's hearing this.

I put the one down and picked up another.

"Oh my god Alice. This looks so real. And it looks just like Edward's."

"Oh my god Bella, TMI!"

"Oh sorry. I was speaking out loud. I've made that mistake before." We started giggling.

All of a sudden Alice's bedroom door flung open.

"What the hell?" I yelled in shock as I was turning around.

We quickly were trying to put the blanket over the stuff as he stood in the doorway.

Alice stepped forward.

"Hello Edward, may we help you?"

"Just wondering what you girls are up to."

"Nothing really. I ordered some things and Bella is looking through it with me."

"What did you get?"

"None of your bees-wax, it's private."

"Did Bella purchase anything?"

"No she did not."

He squinted his eyes. Oh no, he's picking his words carefully.

"Let me rephrase that… did _you_ buy any of these on Bella's behalf?"

Alice didn't say anything. "What if I did?"

He looked up at me, I was blushing. There was no stopping it.

"Bella?"

"What?" I acted like I wasn't listening and didn't know what they were talking about.

"Did Alice buy anything for you?"

"Um, what? Maybe, I'm not sure. It's possible." I kept stuttering and rambling.

"Edward, a girl has a right to privacy."

"Oh I know that. But Bella usually tells me everything so I became suspicious. I thought that maybe the purchase involved a substitute to provide a possible incapability on my part. If that is the case I would think I have the right to know so we could discuss it instead of leaving it in the dark."

"Well, you have no reason to suspect anything from her."

"Okay, let me ask her one question then."

"Uh, guys I'm standing right here. I can hear everything you're saying." Duh.

"Fine, Bella, did Alice buy you a dildo?" He was so serious in the question it was hard not to laugh. I had to compose myself.

I started to sweat and stutter. "Um, it's possible. I know there was mentioning of one. One may have come in the mail… I can't remember. I, um…." I sound like an idiot.

"Damn it Bella!" Did he just yell at me? He's never yelled like that to me before.

I jumped back. What the hell? "Don't you freakin' yell at me Edward Cullen! You've never yelled at me before so don't start now!" He didn't say anything. He didn't realize he raised his voice to me. It took both of us off guard. He's never done that before.

Alice got big eyed and ran out of the room. Edward stepped inside and shut the door.

I decided to give up and tell him. Something that was a game turned into a disaster. Damn Edward and his paranoia and overreacting. "You know what, yes, Alice bought me a dildo. No, the package that came to my house was not full of sex toys, they were clothes. You just interpreted the package contained sex toys because you've been paranoid ever since we got back from Alaska."

"Bella, I…" He wanted to apologize. He felt horrible for yelling at me. I cut him off.

"Edward, I got one because I was curious. It has nothing to do with something you can't provide for me. Believe me, you satisfy me plenty in bed. The different comments we were saying were just to tease you. It was fun. I didn't think you'd go as far as this to just get an answer. You need to tone it down a notch. Like right now."

"Why does it bother you that I have one anyways? Is it seriously because you think it will satisfy me more than you? Because that is foolish. It is a substitute but it is not as pleasurable as what you give me."

"But why do you need it then? Is there something you want me to improve on?" Wow, is Edward Cullen feeling insecure? Damn. That's a first.

"I have it as a back up I guess. For when you go away for a week or so. The one I got looks just like yours. The size is almost the same." I leaned over to pick it up. "Look, see."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what mine looks like to you? It's funny seeing it like this. Do you think it will really give you pleasure?"

He was distracted turning around, looking at the other stuff in the box. "Mmm… I'm not sure..." I paused for a few seconds. "…I guess I'll go find out." I ran really fast to Edward's bathroom. I think he didn't even realize that I was gone. He was too blown away from all the stuff Alice bought. But then he noticed and he jumped up and followed me to the bathroom door.

I knew he was outside the door.

"Damn Edward, it is almost as big as you. It's almost all the way in." I gasped. I hope he heard me. "This will be great for when you leave… Holy F-"

"Bella, don't you dare put that in you!"

"Too late Edward, you took too long."

"The hell I have!"

He busted down the door. It was in me. It stretched me out and he was looking at it. I think it turned him on but also made him jealous of it. Too funny. I can't believe there are men out there that are jealous of a dildo. I mean I guess I understand their perspective but still.

He picked me up and took me to his bed while it was still in me. He looked down and took it out, slowly. I moaned.

"Edward I feel empty. What will I put in there now? Maybe I'll go get one of Alice's other toys." I started to crawl off the bed. He tackled me down. I yelped.

Then I felt something. "Ow, what the hell?"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I put my hand under my back. It was a CD case.

"What is this?"

"I'm not sure. It's not mind."

I opened it up. "It says 'Merry Christmas Edward and Bella'. It says DVD on the bottom. I wonder whom it's from. Maybe something the Denali's sent? A New Year's present or something? I'm going to put it in." Edward has a flat screen in his room so I put it in there. Since I was up I threw on one of his long shirts.

When it started it said "New Year's at the Denali's" and it had the picture of Edward and me together, as well as other pictures of everyone from Alice's camera.

"This is so cute." I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. He was glad I'm enjoying the gift.

Then it was a video. I tried to look closer. I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Oh my god Edward, is that us in the hot tub?" It had audio and everything. "Edward you can hear us… our moans and talking." I can't believe this!

His eyes were focused on the screen in shock. I fast-forwarded it.

"Edward, that's us in the hallway where you put your hand up my dress!"

I fast-forwarded it more. "What the hell? Is that the bathroom? When we were in the shower! Oh my god Edward, do you hear that? That's us making those sex noises. I think I'm going to be sick."

I fast-forwarded it more. "That's where my dress flew up! Kill me now! Do you think this is the only copy?"

"Holy F, that's when you put your hand up my dress when we were sitting on the couch!"

"Do you think it has us in bed?"

"I don't think so. It wasn't on the disc. And we would have noticed if someone tried coming in." He was as confused and shocked as I was.

"Who the hell did this?" I fast-forwarded it some more and there were clips of us when we'd make out, teasing each other with our bodies, or groped each other. Audio was throughout the whole thing. If it weren't noises or dirty talk from us it was some type of offensive music. It was ending and it had our picture in the background of me with my legs around Edward.

I had my face in my hands and I started to cry. Edward was trying to calm me down. I kept worrying if there were other copies and who the hell made it.

"Edward, your family is going to think I'm some type of whore." I kept crying.

That's when we heard it.

"This has been an 'Emmett Cullen Production'. Free samples were given out to the guests at the Denali Family's New Years Eve party. The full-length video is available for a low price of $19.99 on .com. The DVD includes the shots in the preview as well as bed scenes and further shower scenes of the couple over the past few weeks. Order now and get free shipping and handling. Buy 3 DVDs and get a pair of Bella's panties as a free gift from Bella herself. Take advantage of this great offer now and you won't be sorry! Satisfaction guaranteed!"

My mouth was wide open in shock and Edward had the same response.

A few seconds later Emmett showed up at the door. "So what did you guys think? You should really check out the website, we've had over 400 copies sold just tonight. Can you imagine what we'll sell within the next few weeks? Plus all the other material I have… this is going to be great!"

I turned to him. "You're gonna pay for this you asshole!"

Edward got up and gave him the craziest death stare I've ever seen.

Emmett realized Edward's response. "Oh shit!" And Emmett took off. Edward chased after him. I sat on the bed in shock. I didn't know what to do next.

I let myself fall backwards on the bed. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Fuckin' asshole."

**I hope you liked the sequel. Please let me know. **

**Thanks. Review please. **


	16. ATTN readers!

Hi Everyone!

Hope everyone likes my stories!

I know in this story "Halloween at the Denali's" I put the sequel "New Years Eve" in this story too (as added chapters). But I recently finished doing another sequel to it. It's "4th of July."

But this one is much longer than the others and it will be about 10 -11 chapters. Therefore, so that this whole story doesn't look too long and people don't want to read it, I'm going to put it as a whole new story. Go to my profile to read it. It's going to be named "4th of July."

I'm posting it as I'm posting this. Please read it. A lot of lemons… I promise.

And please leave reviews. I want to see if I'm writing good.

Also if anyone has ideas for other stories I could do or if you have a plot in mind but don't have time to write, let me know and maybe I can turn it into something.

Thanks!

Imatwin247


End file.
